Blue Moon Among the Stars
by Pleian
Summary: seorang gadis dan rombongannya terdampar di Middle earth. ketika bertemu Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, hidupnya seakan diputar balik. pengkhianatan, luka dan pelarian menjadi jalan untuk menemukan jati dirinya. akankah Haldir membalas cintanya sebelum terlambat? Haldir/OC OFC/OMC
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan-Pertemuan

Jam 05.30

Oh crap! Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"sial! Sial! Sial!"

Setengah jam lagi bus menuju ke Puncak akan berangkat dan disinilah aku, baru bangun dari tidur setelah semalaman kuhabiskan untuk menonton _the Lord of the Rings : The Return of the King_. Jangan tanya mengapa aku rela begadang hanya untuk menonton film terakhir dari LOTR. Tiga hari di Puncak akan menjadi hari paling membosankan dan melelahkan, jadi mengapa tidak menghabiskan malam terakhir di kasur empuk sambil menonton LOTR lewat laptop? Ya pada akhirnya semua kesenangan harus ada bayarannya.

Acara camping ini merupakan acara yang diadakan oleh senior-kakak tingkat- untuk menyambut juniornya semenjak tiga tahun lalu. Disaat ospek yang menjadi ritual tahunan kini dilarang karena banyaknya kasus kekerasan, para senior mencari cara atau bentuk lain untuk "menyambut" mahasiswa baru. Dan lahirlah ide "camping" selama tiga hari diluar kampus untuk menggantikan 5 hari ospek di sekolah. Betapa pintarnya mereka mempermainkan situasi untuk memenuhi tujuan mereka tanpa melanggar aturan apapun. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu konten dari "camping" ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan ospek.

"Aduh!" Aku mengernyit ketika kakiku menabrak kaki meja. Dengan mata minus-ku, aku lari ke ruang makan untuk membuat sepotong roti dengan selai kacang untuk sarapan di bus. Untung saja semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk camping sudah aku siapkan jauh-jauh hari, jadi yang aku lakukan dari bangun tidur hanyalah mengganti baju-tidak ada waktu untuk mandi- -dan bersiap berangkat ke meeting point: lapangan basket kampus. Tidak lupa lensa kontak kupakai agar setidaknya aku tidak menyusahkan diriku saat dihutan dengan tiba-tiba menabrak pohon atau terpelesat dan jatuh ke jurang. Ya, dengan mata minus, sifat ceroboh, dan kuper akan menjadikanku kandidat peserta yang akan hilang di hutan tanpa ada satupun orang yang menyadari bahwa aku hilang.

Bagiku kuliah di universitas swasta internasional bukanlah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan, meskipun orang tuaku selalu membangga-banggakan ku karena berhasil masuk universitas mewah dengan beasiswa. Yap! Dua kali juara olimpiade sains internasional memberiku tiket emas masuk ke universitas termegah se Jakarta tanpa seleksi dan pastinya tanpa bayaran ini-itu. Ayahku hanyalah seorang PNS yang gajinya pas-pasan untuk menyuapi tiga mulut anak-anaknya yang masih sekolah dan menjadi sebuah kebanggaan atau kata ayahku "dobrakan" hebat dari keturunannya yang mampu bersekolah di universitas tempat orang-orang kaya dan sukses belajar.

Haha, mereka tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik tembok megahnya UIJ. Sekumpulan mahasiswi cantik, angkuh, setiap hari berjalan bak model Newyork Fashion Show dan membully mahasiswi lain yang kurang cantik dan lebih miskin dari mereka. Atau sekumpulan mahasiswa yang hobi tebar pesona dengan kekayaannya dan party di aula tiap waktu, membuang-buang uang yang bagiku bisa digunakan untuk membayar sekolah adikku dan pastinya mereka memperbudak mahasiswa lain yang kekurangan uang agar bisa dijadikan "pembantu dadakan". Keberuntungan selalu berada dipihakku karena tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang-orang borju itu dan menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan disuruh ini-itu seperti pembantu hanya karena aku miskin. Lucunya, aku merasa seperti Geum Jan Di di drama Korea _Boys Before Flowe_ r.

Well, keberuntungan seseorang terkadang mencapai limit-nya pada suatu waktu, sama seperti kuota internet.

Angkot yang aku tumpangi berhenti di persimpangan. Selanjutnya aku hanya perlu berjalan, mmm berlari tepatnya, menuju gerbang kampus. 4 bus sudah parkir di halaman kampus. Hilir-mudik mahasiswa yang membawa koper berjalan menuju lapangan basket untuk diberi pengarahan oleh ketua Jurusan. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan membawa koper dengan tas tambahan dipundaknya, dengan tas sebanyak itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka bawa untuk 3 hari camping mengingat seluruh peralatan camping di sediakan oleh kampus. Dan seharusnya satu koper sudah lebih dari cukup untuk keperluan pakaian selama tiga hari.

 _Wait!_ Camping membawa koper? sangat cerdas. Mungkin hidup bertahun-tahun di perkotaan membuat mereka lupa bahwa jalan setapak di hutan terbuat dari tanah bukan aspal atau ubin. Dengan tas carrier dipundak layaknya penjelajah dan sepatu gunung yang kupakai sangat kontras dengan sepatu sport dan koper yang siswa lain bawa.

Sambil menjinjit aku berusaha mencari kelompok camping ku. Dan inilah yang kumaksud keberuntungan selalu ada limit-nya. Pertama kali aku melihat mading untuk mencari dengan siapa saja aku akan berkelompok, aku seperti akan collapse melihat nama siswa sekelompok dengan ku. Pertama, Claudia model papan atas Jakarta yang sedang naik daun dan menjadi cewek paling popular di angkatanku, pemilik akun instagram dengan followers ratusan ribu dan jadi bahan endorse puluhan produk ternama. Lalu Steve, seorang playboy yang hobinya merayu cewek cantik dan kaya, dari semua hubungannya paling lama hanya bertahan lima bulan, tidak heran. Ketiga ada Marissa, cewek cantik pewaris perusahaan minyak terkenal yang juga TERKENAL suka membully siswi-siswi yang kurang beruntung. Vania, cewek yang juga cantik dan tentunya kaya, yang hobinya membuntuti Claudia dan menjadi ekornya agar menaikkan popularitasnya. Dan Ammar, artis sinetron blasteran Turki yang jadi pujaan anak remaja khususnya cewek. Terakhir, Vans, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya tapi ku dengar kabar Claudia sedang jungkir-balik agar menjadi pacar Vans. Itu berarti cowok ini punya lebih dari apa yang terlihat hingga membuat Claudia yang terkenal berselera tinggi rela berlutut untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Di jurusan ku mahasiswanya terbagi menjadi kelas A-D. Dikelas ku yang mayoritas adalah anak-anak beasiswa, aku tidak merasa canggung untuk berteman karena mereka menerima siapapun tanpa memandang status sosialnya. Namun kelompok camping yang dibuat oleh senior mencampur seluruh kelas dalam setiap kelompok, menyebabkan aku berakhir dengan anak-anak popular dari kelas lain ini.

" _S_ ori telat!" Kataku terengah-engah setelah menemukan kelompokku. Dikelilingi anak-anak paling popular seangkatan membuatku merasa seperti secuil kain lap di tengah tumpukan kain sutra.

"Leia, lo bisa lebih telat lagi sehingga lo akan ditinggal bis dan kita gak perlu kerepotan dengan kehadiran lo." Jawab Marissa dengan nada sarkastik nya.

Sambil duduk aku mengabaikan komen negative Marissa. Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Vans mengamatiku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala seolah aku adalah fosil manusia purba yang baru ia temukan.

Bisa kudengar samar-samar arahan-arahan dari ketua jurusan, "Selamat jalan dan semoga selamat sampai kembali kesini."

Entah mengapa saat itu aku merasa perjalananku ini akan berbeda dari mahasiswa lainnya, perjalanan yang seolah-olah akan mengubah hidupku untuk selamanya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hutan dan First Love

Semilir angin pegunungan membasuh wajahku. Pepohonan pinus dengan lumut dan embun basah seolah membelai mata yang lelah dengan beton dan aspal di perkotaan. Sinar matahari mengintip dari celah pepohonan, memberi sentuhan hangat dalam kondisi yang dingin di hutan ini. Sebuah kombinasi sempurna dari kekayaan alam yang tidak mampu dibuat manusia.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum dan menghirup segarnya udara dan bau basah tanah. Teringat saat kecil aku pernah hidup di sebuah desa di Magelang dan sering bermain di hutan atau berenang di sungai sampai maghrib menjelang. Saat itulah nenekku suka memperingatkanku tentang penunggu hutan. Makhluk-makhluk mistis yang menjaga hutan agar tidak tersentuh kejahatan dan kerakusan manusia, mereka sering muncul dalam wujud wanita atau pria rupawan pada pengunjung hutan yang baik. Namun juga, Penunggu hutan itu akan menyesatkan siapa saja yang berniat jahat di hutan sehingga mereka tidak pernah menemukan jalan pulang. Seringkali aku takut akan penunggu hutan ini, namun nenekku berkata mereka makhluk baik yang tidak akan mengganggu jiwa tak bersalah.

" _It's_ _hopeless_!" Kudengar suara nyaring Marissa dibelakangku, ia sedang menyeret-nyeret kopernya di atas tanah berlumut. Bisa ditebak, kini roda kopernya ditempeli tanah dan tidak bisa berputar sehingga dia harus mengangkatnya seperti tas jinjing. "Gue kira barang bawaan bakal dibawain sampe tempat camp."

Ammar dan Vans berjalan paling depan. Keduanya memakai tas carrier dan sangat menikmati suasana hutan. Vans memejamkan mata ketika mendengar suara burung di kejauhan meskipun keindahannya bercampur dengan keluhan-keluhan temannya dibelakang.

"Entah kenapa gue merasa tenang setiap kali kehutan. Seperti masuk ke dimensi lain, ketika suara bising kendaraan digantikan oleh kicauan burung dan hewan lainnya disini." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

Sambil menghela nafas, Ammar berkata "Ketenangan ini bakal lebih sempurna kalo cewek-cewek itu bisa diam dan berhenti mengeluh."

Tak lama kemudian para peserta camp memasuki lapangan besar. Tenda-tenda berdiri dipinggir lapangan maupun dibawah pohon. Lalu-lalang panitia camp mengatur juniornya untuk memasuki tenda yang telah ditentukan, menaruh barang bawaan dan berbaris di area lapangan.

"Selamat datang para adik-adik Jurusan Bisnis dan Ekonomi di camp-" Ketua pelaksana camping menyampaikan kata sambutan didepan mikrofon yang terhubung dengan genset. Suaranya bisa terdengar oleh 80 peserta camp. Kecuali aku. Diam-diam aku memasang headset, lalu kututupi dengan jaket hoodieku. Aku harus menyembunyikan ponsel dan novel bawaan ku, kalau tidak para senior akan menyitanya dan berkata, 'ini acara pendidikan, bukan rekreasi!' .

Begitulah yang terjadi pada salah satu peserta yang ketahuan memainkan ponsel di bus. Kusetel lagu RAN 'Dekat di Hati' karena musiknya yang santai dan casual cocok di sejuknya pegunungan ini, lalu aku menutup mata membayangkan aku ada di puncak gunung dan-

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku, "Ap – " Aku terhenti ketika seorang senior tampan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata tajam berdiri dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba aku terpaku, bisa kurasakan detak jantung ini makin cepat saat matanya menatap mataku. Aku mengedip agar focus dari lamunan ku. Diam-diam kucabut headset yang menempel di telinga. "Iya ka?"

Sambil mengangkat tangan ke kanan ia berkata, "Saya mentor kamu, dan teman-teman kamu sudah berkumpul disana." Aku menoleh kearah tangannya menunjuk dan menyadari hanya aku sendiri yang masih berdiri di lapangan. Ingin aku membenturkan kepalaku ke pohon pinus terdekat. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Ba-baik ka." Kataku terbata-bata.

Selama 2 hari camp diisi oleh materi-materi dari senior dan dosen di siang hari, dan dimalam hari diadakan acara api unggun. Seperti camping-camping biasanya.

Dua hari yang indah, pikirku. Mungkin kuliah disini tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Belum pernah aku merasa jantung ini berdetak dan kehabisan kata-kata tiap kali berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Selama 18 tahun ini tidak pernah tertarik dengan pacaran, cinta, dan cabang-cabangnya. Kuhabiskan waktu sekolah dengan belajar, mengikuti olimpiade, karena aku tahu pendidikan itu tidak gratis dan sebelum lulus SMA aku harus mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah. Jadi hal-hal tidak penting tentang percintaan aku singkirkan. Tapi dalam 2 hari ini aku sudah bertingkah seperti love-sick, remaja alay yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Semua itu karena satu malaikat yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit, dan mengepakkan sayap indahnya didepan mataku.

Alvin.

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri di tenda sebelum menutup mataku dalam tidur yang indah. Bulan sudah semakin tinggi dan hampir semua mahasiswa sudah masuk ke tenda yang sudah disediakan. Ada 4 tenda TNI yang disediakan panitia, tiap tenda mampu menampung hingga 20 orang.

"Peserta mengeluh tentang keterbatasan ruang gerak." Kata salah seorang panitia dalam rapat panitia malam itu. Rapat diadakan dalam tenda panitia yang lokasinya berjauhan dari tenda peserta demi privasi. Beberapa diantara yang hadir mendengus menahan tawa, mengingat kembali pengalaman mereka selama masih menjadi mahasiswa baru.

"Keterbatasan gerak membuat mereka akan dekat satu sama lain. Dengan kondisi yang sama dan ketidaknyamanan yang sama akan timbul rasa kebersamaan. Disini tidak ada bedanya antara mahasiswa beasiswa dengan lainnya. Semua diperlakukan sama." Jawab Aldo, sebagai ketua panitia yang mengerti point-point dari camping ini. Sesuatu yang sudah dihapalnya berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Ini udah hampir subuh, sebaiknya rapat diteruskan ngebahas acara besok." Sahut salah seorang panitia yang kepalanya sudah menunduk-nunduk dengan mengantuk.

"Acara dari pagi sampai malam tetap sesuai rundown yang sudah dibagikan kepada peserta. Tolong bilang pada peserta sebelum tidur harus mengepak kembali barang bawaannya." Jawab Aldo. "Tengah malam besok mereka akan dibina mental. Mereka tidak tahu ada acara itu. Dan paginya kita hanya perlu membereskan tenda-tenda lalu kembali ke kampus."

Bina mental. Atau yang dikenal dengan jurig malam. Dimana senior-senior akan menekan mahasiswa sampai batas untuk bertahan. Terkadang di sesi inilah kejadian-kejadian tidak menyenangkan dapat terjadi. Senior yang kelewat batas terkadang menekan mental mahasiswa sampai mahasiswa itu tidak sadarkan diri atau bahkan tewas. Inilah alasan ospek-ospek terkadang memakan korban jiwa. Namun disisi lain, disini pula dapat menunjukkan diri seseorang yang sebenarnya. Ketika seseorang dihadapkan pada keadaan yang darurat dan mendesak, bahkan orang paling diam dan penakut pun akan bertindak atau bicara. Orang yang berani bertindak dan bicara kata hatinya mampu mengubah pada kehidupan sekitarnya. Inilah tujuan sebenarnya yang mungkin maknanya sudah lama dilupakan orang.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dibalik Rintik Hujan

"WOY! BANGUN SEMUA!"

Kehebohan terjadi setelah seorang senior masuk ke tenda dan berteriak. Suara teriakan senior lain di tenda-tenda sebelah terdengar. Dalam sekejap peserta camp bangun dan bingung apa yang terjadi, beberapa diantaranya bahkan panik mengira ada gempa bumi.

"KUMPUL DILAPANGAN DALAM 3 MENIT DAN PAKAI SEMUA ATRIBUT!" Lalu ia keluar.

Kepanikan dan keributan terjadi pada peserta yang dengan tergesa-gesa mengganti baju dan memakai atribut. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan kehilangan atributnya karena jatuh dan tidak sempat mencari diantara hiruk-pikuk dalam tenda.

Dalam 3 menit peserta sudah berbaris dengan kaku di tengah lapangan. Udara dingin tengah malam bercampur dengan udara pegunungan puncak sangat tidak membantu. Dari posisiku di paling belakang barisan kelompok terlihat Marissa yang menggigil dan tak henti-henti memohon mengambil jaket yang tertinggal, tentu saja permohonannya ditolak panitia. Vans memberikan jaketnya pada Marissa dan Claudia meringis melihat kejadian itu. kini giliran Vans yang kedinginan namun aku tidak melihat ia menggigil meskipun aku tahu dia menahannya agar terlihat kuat. Lalu Steve yang cuek ketika Vania meminta jaketnya karena ia masih merasa kedinginan meskipun sudah memakai jaket miliknya sendiri. Lalu paling depan ada Ammar sebagai ketua kelompok, sedang menggosok-gosok tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan di tangannya yang membeku.

Aku lihat barisan kelompok lain dikanan-kiriku kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda: Kedinginan dan mengantuk. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya ketika angin yang dinginnya menusuk tulang menghempas mereka.

Tak jauh dari barisan di lapangan, ada barisan lain yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit. Dengan penglihatanku aku tidak dapat melihat pasti apa yang mereka lakukan, tubuh mereka naik-turun diatas tanah. Itu seperti sedang push up? Oh, pasti anak-anak yang terlambat masuk barisan atau atributnya tidak lengkap. Dugaan ku terbukti setelah melihat senter yang dipegang salah satu senior menyorot seorang anak yang push-upnya tidak benar.

"Kalian ikut saya." Suara Alvin dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatianku dari anak-anak malang di barisan sana. Wajah Alvin sangat serius. Namun itu malah membuatnya makin menarik. Sangat tegas dan maskulin. Dari senter yang kupegang aku dapat melihat jalan didepanku sangat gelap. Vans pindah ke belakang barisan dengan alasan tidak baik seorang perempuan ditinggal dibelakang malam-malam. Suasana di hutan jauh lebih menyeramkan pada malam hari. Kami dipandu ke sebuah lapangan kecil dimana beberapa senior sudah berdiri menunggu dan hanya diterangi dua cahaya lilin.

Alvin lalu pergi – entah kemana – karena memang tugas panitia hanya mengkondisikan peserta, untuk bina mental akan diisi oleh senior yang sudah lebih lama di kampus. Tidak ada satupun panitia di pos ini.

 _So it began!_ Pikirku mengutip komen raja Theoden pada saat perang di Helm's Deep. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kami berbaris membentuk shaf sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang ada didepan kami. Empat orang senior mulai menyoroti wajah kami satu-persatu. Seperti menginspeksi pasukan sebelum dikirim berperang. Aku memasang wajah datar ketika senior itu menyorotkan senternya ke wajahku.

"Jadi ini anak beasiswa yang masuk Cuma modal sertifikat doang." Katanya,. "Kamu kira kamu pantas masuk ke univ ini?"

Dengan mengambil nafas aku menjawab, "Siapapun pantas masuk ke universitas sesuai pilihannya."

Senior lain mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala. Sedikitpun aku tidak merasa takut pada mereka. Apapun hukuman yang diberikan karena perkataanku akan aku tanggung sendiri.

"Wah wah... satu lagi calon anak rebel muncul di sini." Cemooh seorang senior. "Mau ngelawan senior lo?"

Dan dari sinilah aku mengerti, seorang panitia tidak akan membeda-bedakan pesertanya, namun seorang senior akan menjalankan tradisi senior terdahulu termasuk membedakan mahasiswa beasiswa gratisan dengan yang lain. Sampai saat ini hanya aku pusat cemoohan dan ejekan mereka. Seandainya aku membawa headset, akan kusetel lagu keras-keras hingga tidak mendengar kata-kata pedas dan bodohnya. Namun aku hanya memasang wajah impassive dan tidak membalas perkataan mereka, disinilah seseorang harus tahu kapan harus bicara dan kapan harus diam.

Sampai di dua pos selanjutnya keadaan tidak jauh berbeda, hanya aku, digaris bawahi, AKU, yang menerima komen-komen dari senior. Tidak adil. Hanya karena seseorang berbeda status bukan berarti perasaannya dapat diabaikan. Meskipun aku memasang tembok di kupingku tapi tetap kata-kata mereka masih ada yang lolos dan menusuk hati. Kulirik anggota kelompok lain dikanan dan Vans dikiriku, wajah mereka tenang dan lega karena semua perlakuan ditujukan padaku. Tidak ada pembelaan apapun dari mereka. Dengan mengatur nafas dan mengepalkan tangan agar menghindari godaan untuk meninju satu-persatu wajah senior dihadapanku.

Setelah selesai dari pos tiga, Alvin yang bertugas mengantar kami dari pos satu ke pos lainnya muncul dan memandu kami semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, namun instingku berkata kami hanya memutari gunung dan jika terus berjalan maju akan kembali menemui camp.

"Masing-masing berpegangan tangan, hanya yang paling depan dan belakang yang memegang senter. Sebentar lagi kita melewati jembatan kayu. Jaga teman kalian jangan sampai jatuh." Katanya singkat.

Dengan itu aku mematikan senterku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaket. Kuraih tangan ke depan untuk memegang tangan Vania, tapi cepat-cepat dia menarik tangannya dariku. "Kita disuruh pegangan." Kataku.

Lalu dia menarik lengan jaketnya sampai menutupi tangannya dan memberikan tangannya padaku, dengan begitu kulitnya tidak akan langsung bersentuhan denganku. Setelah melewati tiga pos yang seniornya tidak melakukan apapun selain menghinaku, perlakuan seperti ini aku sudah kebal. Yang perlu dilakukan agar terhindar dari sakit hati adalah membangun benteng dihatimu setiap kali ada orang yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Lalu aku merasa tangan sebelah kiriku hangat, aku menoleh dan melihat Vans sudah memegang tanganku. Dengan mengangkat alis aku bertanya setengah bercanda, "Gak pakai kain atau apa? Takut infeksi loh."

Ia nyengir, "Gak perlu takut infeksi, gue udah disuntik imun waktu kecil." katanya penuh canda. Kami berdua cekikikan. Aku merasa bulu leherku berdiri dan setelah menoleh lagi ke depan Claudia menatapku dengan tatapan mautnya. Jika saja matanya dapat mengeluarkan sinar radiasi seperti superman, aku pasti sudah jadi tulang belulang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul sekejap dilangit. Kukira mata Claudia benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan radiasi, namun ternyata cahaya itu hanyalah petir. Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Satu-persatu tetes air jatuh dari sela-sela pepohonan dan semakin deras. Kami berada di tengah-tengah perjalanan dan melihat kemanapun menjadi sulit karena mata kami penuh dengan air.

"Lebih baik kita balik arah ke pos tiga." Ujar Ammar. Tangannya terus mengusap wajahnya agar tetap dapat melihat ditengah derasnya air hujan.

"Dari pos tiga ke camp jaraknya lebih jauh. Kita ada di tengah-tengah pos tiga dan pos empat. Pos empat itu pos terakhir setelah itu jalannya akan menuju kembali ke camp. Lebih baik kita maju." Jawab Alvin yang sudah lebih dulu memimpin jalan.

Kami pun dengan berhati-hati mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah terendam lumpur. Didepanku Vania terpeleset dan jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Jika saja keadaannya tidak sulit seperti ini, aku pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun aku hanya membantunya kembali berdiri. Suasana hutan tiba-tiba berubah. Hujan masih tetap turun namun aura pohon disekitar kini berbeda. Lebih hidup? Aku menggelengkan kepala dari pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai merayap. Pasti ini karena hujan, membuat orang-orang berimajinasi. tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal.

"Ka Alvin!" teriakku berusaha menandingi kerasnya rintik hujan. Seketika barisan berhenti dan semua mata menatap kearahku dengan kesal. "Seberapa jauh jembatan kayu yang kaka bilang?"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahinya dan matanya menatap dengan cemas, "Seharusnya kita sudah melewati jembatan. Seingat saya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pos tiga. Kita udah berjalan lebih dari satu jam dan belum sampai di pos empat." Katanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Curah hujan yang turun berkurang dengan drastis, tak lama kemudian berhenti.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku dengan bingung pada Alvin.

Situasi sekeliling menjadi lebih jelas setelah berhentinya hujan. Pepohonan berdiri rapat, akarnya keluar dari tanah. Aku tidak pernah melihat pohon-pohon ini, begitu besar, tinggi, seperti telah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Jalan setapak ditumbuhi lumut yang menjalar. Suara-suara hewan pagi saling menyahut satu sama lain, hewan yang tidak pernah kudengar 2 hari ini di Puncak.

Ekspresi cemas kini nampak jelas pada wajah Alvin ketika selesai melihat sekeliling. "Saya tidak kenal tempat ini." Katanya cemas.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa kita nyasar?" Tanya Marissa dengan histeris. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju Alvin. "Apa kita nyasar Ka? Jawab Ka!" teriaknya. Dari kejauhan suara binatang menyahut.

Kesal dengan reaksi lebay-nya, aku menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirku. "Hush! Lebih baik kita jangan teriak-teriak disini. Kita gak tau apa yang kita pancing dengan teriakan kita kesini." Kataku berusaha mendiamkan mereka. Suasana ini sangat tidak biasa. Seperti ada energy yang mengalir dari setiap pohon dan berbisik satu sama lain. Udaranya lebih hangat, aku baru sadar. Bukan begini seharusnya udara di puncak.

Vans yang biasanya tenang kini mondar-mandir mencari solusi. Iapun merasakan hal yang aneh dipohon-pohon sekitarnya. Dan melihat gadis-gadis itu menangis terisak-isak hanya menambah ketakutannya saja.

Di depan sana Steve tidak henti-hentinya menuntut Alvin agar membawa kelompok ini keluar dari hutan ini. Alvin sendiri kebingungan tidak ada satupun yang ia mengerti tentang situasi seperti ini. Diufuk timur cahaya jingga mulai muncul. Malam hampir berlalu.

"Semuanya tenang, lebih baik kita balik arah dan ikuti jalur tadi." Kata Alvin dengan keyakinan yang dia sendiri tidak rasakan. _' Semoga aja panitia menyadari bahwa kita belum kembali ke camp dan melakukan pencarian.'_ harapnya dalam hati.

DUG

Suara seperti benda berat jatuh muncul dari pepohonan dibelakang. Marissa dan Vania meloncat dengan kaget sedangkan Claudia masih menangis terisak-isak berharap agar semuanya berakhir dan ia bisa kembali ke apartment nyamannya. Tangisnya menjadi-jadi setelah ia ingat dua hari lagi ada pendaftaran Asia's Next Top Model dan ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia terjebak di hutan sialan ini.

Mengabaikan kondisi Claudia, Ammar kemudian mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekat kecuali dia. Semuanya menahan nafas, mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Entah itu suara binatang buas atau hal aneh lainnya yang berbahaya.

Dengan jantung berdebar Ammar mencari sumber suara, dan apa yang ia lihat membuat nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"SEMUANYA KEMARI! CEPET!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Alvin, Vans, dan Aku langsung berlari menyusul Ammar. Dan setelah sampai, kulihat Ammar sedang berdiri di lapangan kecil. Didepannya ada... APA?!

" _What_ _the_ _fuck_! Apa-apaan nih?" teriakku sambil berlari menuju objek yang dimaksud. Didepan ku ada 8 tas carrier. Ammar, Vans, dan Alvin mengambil tas carrier miliknya. Tak lama kemudian Steve dan trio macan (sebutan baruku untuk tiga cewek sadis yang hobinya menyiksaku) datang menyusul. Semuanya memasang wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya. Dengan sekejap mereka mengambil masing-masing tas carriernya.

"hey kalian." kataku pada trio macan. "bukannya kalian bawa koper?"

"kita ini cukup pinter buat membujuk tiga cewek lain yang bawa ransel untuk dituker sama koper kami." Jawab Claudia dengan nada mengejek. jika sudah kenal mereka, kau bisa mengerti, kata 'Membujuk' sama dengan 'Merebut'

"Dan gue sih gamau cape-cape ngangkat koper di tengah-tengah hutan." Kata Marissa dengan menyeringai.

"Yap. Betul" sambung Vania singkat tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan tapi ingin tetap ambil bagian. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku padanya.

"K, kalo ini jokes yang dibuat panitia, gue bilang sama lo. Ini udah kelewatan, dan sumpah gue bakal nuntut panitia kalo kita udah kembali ke Jakarta." Ancam Steve menunjuk jarinya pada Alvin. Suasana kembali menjadi tegang semuanya menunggu reaksi Alvin atas aksi kurang ajar dari juniornya.

"Gue pastikan gue juga gak tau kita dimana. Gue gak akan ngabis-ngabisin tenaga dan waktu Cuma buat bikin jokes murahan gini. Apalagi ditujukan buat orang gak penting." Jawab Alvin menghilangkan bahasa formalnya sambil mengangkat tas dan memakainya. Steve merasa amarah muncul lagi dalam dirinya atas jawaban dingin Alvin. Sebagai playboy kaya, ia sudah terbiasa dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik dan orang-orang yang berlutut padanya. Tapi sekarang, seorang senior yang bukan siapa-siapa berani mencetus komentar seperti ini padanya.

Sebelum Steve bicara hal tidak penting lagi dan memicu konflik, aku maju, "Lebih baik kita buka isi tas kita, lihat persediaan yang ada di tas." Kataku. Pengalaman camping bersama paman dan sepupuku sewaktu SD memberiku pelajaran apa yang harus dilakukan jika tersesat di hutan. Pertama tenang, lalu cek ketersediaan suplai dan menentukan strategi baik untuk menghemat suplai sekaligus mencari jalan keluar. Orang amatir bicara strategi dulu, orang professional bicara sumber daya.

"Ya, keluarkan isi tas kalian." Perintah Alvin. Posisinya sebagai pemandu dan mentor membuatnya merasa bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang menimpa juniornya.

Aku mengeluarkan barang-barangku. Ponsel, headset, solar cell powerbank, baju dan celana, mie,air, 2 buku novel (saat melihat ini Alvin melotot padaku), dan di samping tas terpaut sebuah benda panjang mengkilat, aku merasa tidak pernah membawanya. Dan benda ini adalah... Pedang. Tarikan nafas terkesiap terdengar dari yang lainnya. Pedang indah seperti samurai dengan pahatan leaf-twirl sepanjang ujungnya. Seumur hidupku aku ingin belajar pedang, dan pedang ini sangat indah dan ringan. Aku mengayunkannya dengan cepat seolah-olah pedang ini adalah bagian dari tanganku.

"Lo bawa pedang ke camp?" Tanya Steve tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan berpikir apa baru saja dia mengungkapkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. sambil memasukkan kembali pedang ke sarungnya aku menjawab, "Tentu tidak. Panitia pasti akan tahu dan menyitanya. Disamping itu gue bukan maniak yang kemana-mana bawa senjata tajam."

Orang lain di grup yang mendapat hadiah senjata adalah Alvin yang mendapatkan sebuah busur. Ia sedang memandangi dan menyentuh busurnya dengan hati-hati seperti benda antic dari museum. Aku seperti mengenal busur itu dari suatu tempat, namun aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Lalu ia menginspeksi tas gitar yang tergeletak disamping tas carriernya. Gitar itu dibawa sebagai permintaan senior pada panitia yang ingin malam-malam sepi dipuncak diisi dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi bersama senior lainnya.

Vans, steve, dan Vania mendapati ada kantung besar dalam tasnya. Setelah diperiksa, ketiga kantong tersebut adalah tenda. Bisa kau percaya itu? seperti seseorang telah menyiapkan segalanya untuk kami. Ini aneh. Tidak masuk akal. Dan...ARGH! Siapapun yang mengirim tas-tas ini pasti dia bertanggung jawab untuk kekacauan ini.

Marissa mendapati 2 panci kecil dan kompor camping dalam tasnya sedangkan Claudia mendapati 8 mangkuk plastic dalam tasnya. Aku senyum-senyum melihat wajah kesal mereka yang menatap perkakas dapur itu seperti musuh bebuyutan.

"Gue dapet ini tapi gue gak ngerti maksudnya apaan." Kata Ammar sambil mengangkat gulungan kertas yang baru saja diamatinya. Kami semua mendekat dan penasaran terhadap gulungan itu. Ammar perlahan membuka gulungannya diatas tas carriernya agar tidak terkena basah. Mataku melebar melihat isinya. Di gulungan itu ada titik merah yang menurut instingku menunjukkan dimana posisi kami sekarang. Namun yang lebih membuat nafasku tersendat adalah gambar yang di gulungan itu beserta tulisan di samping kirinya :

 _Map_ _of_ _the Realm_ _of_ _Middle_ _Earth_


	4. Chapter 4 : Rivendell, Master Alvin

Middle-earth!

 _No_ _way!_ _This_ _is_ _nonsense_!

Aku selalu percaya ada dunia lain, dunia parallel selain di Bumi. Aku bukan orang skeptic yang menyangkal adanya kehidupan lain di luar Bumi. Ayahku menamaiku Leia, potongan dari Pleiades, sebuah rasi bintang yang juga terkenal dengan nama _Seven_ _Sisters_. Di rasi itu, tepatnya di planet Erra hidup ekelompok manusia cahaya yang disebut Pleiadians. Ayahku berkata mereka berwujud manusia hanya memiliki kemampuan spiritual yang jauh lebih tinggi dan peradaban yang lebih maju.

Selain itu ada wilayah Agartha, sebuah dunia dibawah Bumi dengan peradaban yang lebih maju. Banyak legenda tentang dunia Agartha yang penduduknya merupakan keturunan warga Atlantis dan Lemuria yang selamat dari bencana dan membangun kehidupannya lagi. Berbagai bukti manuskrip tua, ekspedisi Highjump, peta-peta kuno hingga misi NAZI ke kutub untuk menemukan dunia ini.

Tapi middle-earth? Cuma dunia fiksi karangan penulis terkenal JRR Tolkien Sebuah negeri dongeng, sama seperti Dunia Disney dengan kurcaci, tuan putri, Ibu peri, naga, penyihir, dan segala keajaiban-keajaibannya!

Aku melihat peta itu dan titik merah.

Trollshaws.

Troll.

Ah, Aku ingat tempat ini dari film the Hobbit dimana Bilbo dan rombongan Thorin bertemu dengan Troll gunung, lalu troll-troll itu berubah jadi batu setelah terkena sinar matahari. Tapi tahun berapa ini? Apa troll-troll itu sudah jadi batu atau masih berkeliaran? Apa Bilbo dan rombongan Thorin sudah melewati hutan ini? Hawa dingin tiba-tiba membuat bulu kudukku terangkat, tahu makhluk apa yang hidup diantara pepohonan ini membuatku waspada.

"Ada yang tahu ini peta apaan?" Tanya Ammar mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi satu-persatu. Anak-anak lain hanya menggelengkan kepala. Beberapa diantaranya mulai dihinggapi rasa kantuk karena semalaman belum tidur. Tak kusangka bertahun-tahun menjadi fangirl novel-novel Tolkien dapat menyelamatkan hidupku.

"Gue tahu!" seruku. Semua mata tertuju kearahku dengan shock. "Nanti gue jelasin. Yang jelas kita harus keluar dari hutan ini. Hutan ini gak aman."

Ammar menggulung kembali petanya. "Gue setuju. Perasaan gue gak enak disini. " Dia bangun dan mengangkut ranselnya.

"Udah deh gausah sok jadi _ms_. _Know_ -Everything." Ejek Marissa sambil mengibas rambut coklat terangnya. "Kita udah nyasar ya nyasar aja, gak perlu ngasih informasi palsu lo tau ini-itu lah."

Claudia dan Vania menyeringai sinis. Cahaya mentari mulai menembus celah-celah pepohonan. Troll tidak akan keluar disiang hari, itu yang kutahu. Aku mengeluarkan kompas dari tasku. Hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin kutuju. Rivendell. Cuma perlu keluar dari hutan dan menemukan jalan setapak yang mengarah ke Timur. Aku mengencangkan ranselku dan berdiri. "Well, seenggaknya gue gak akan diam disini dan menunggu dimakan hewan-hewan buas. " _Terutama troll_ , tambahku dalam hati. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang aku berjalan meninggalkan kelompokku. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki berjalan cepat. Vans, Alvin, dan Ammar menyusul dibelakangku.

"Bersedia ngejelasin semuanya?" Tanya Vans berjalan disampingku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat matanya yang bertanya-tanya. "Nanti aja." Jawabku singkat masih focus pada kompas dan jalan setapak kecil.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Alvin. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Mengingat salah satu scene di LOTR saat Sam bertanya kemana Aragorn akan membawa mereka. "Rivendell, master Alvin." Jawabku meniru aksen Aragorn.

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada obrolan apapun, semuanya sudah dihinggapi rasa lelah dan lapar. Trio macan dan Steve berjalan paling belakang, dan aku bersyukur tidak perlu mendengar keluhan-keluhan mereka. Dua jam kemudian kami sampai di sebuah lapangan kosong yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput pendek. Matahari sudah tinggi, kulihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan angka delapan.

"Kita istirahat disini buat sarapan." Seruku.

Marissa tidak pernah merasakan lelah, marah, sekaligus takut secara bersamaan. Semuanya ditambah parah karena mayoritas kelompok sekarang mengikuti arahan dari cewek kuper, aneh, dan menyebalkan seperti Leia. Dia pikir siapa dirinya, hanya anak sok pintar dan sok menjadi pemimpin rombongan disni. Mata Marissa tajam menatap punggung Leia.

"Berapa lama kita sampai Rivendell?" Tanya Alvin. Tangannya membuka bungkus roti dan membaginya padaku. Aku meluruskan kaki dan mengunyah roti kejunya. Aku ingat dataran ini dari film the Hobbit, ketika sekumpulan warg menyerang rombongan Thorin. Lalu Gandalf menemukan susunan batu yang merupakan jalan rahasisa menuju Rivendell. "Kalau kita berjalan cepat mungkin sore baru sampai." Jawabku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sementara yang lain sarapan lebih baik kucari dulu susunan batu itu. Ya, aku ingat bentuknya dari film. Tapi Gandalf butuh waktu semalaman untuk menemukannya, pikirku. Tidak ada pilihan, jika membawa mereka sambil mencarinya akan memakan waktu lebih lama.

"Gue mau pergi sebentar." Kataku sambil berdiri.

Alvin memiringkan kepala, "Kemana?" tanyanya mengunyah roti.

"Mau ngecek jalan." Jawabku dan berlari menjauh dari rombongan ke Timur dengan membawa kompas.

"Seenggaknya masih ada satu cewek yang gak mau jadi beban disini." Kata Alvin pada anggota rombongan. Matanya secara spesifik menatap ketiga wanita yang sedang menyisir rambut dan memakan snack, mereka tidak sadar sindiran itu ditujukan pada mereka. Alvin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Rambut gue lepek kena hujan, urgh!" kata Claudia berusaha melepas rambut kusut pirang hasil bleaching-an. Jari lentik dengan kuku dicat biru menggosok rambut dengan handuknya.

"Kaki gue. Oh God, kaya abis jalan dari Jakarta ke Bandung. Bisa-bisa betis gue gede ini." Keluh Marissa sambil memijat-mijat betisnya. Sepatu yang basah membuat jari-jari kakinya mengerut. Ia mengernyit, "Ewww. Sepulang sini gue bakal Spa berjam-jam."

Sambil mengunyah roti Vania berkata, "Semoga aja kita bisa pulang. Kangen kasur empuk gue."

Marissa yang menyimpan rasa kesal – entah kenapa – pada Leia mulai menyuarakan kejengkelannya. Selama hidupnya ia selalu didengar dan diikuti orang. Dan kini, ia terpaksa mengikuti suruhan orang yang bahkan namanya tidak tertera dalam _most_ - _wanted_ _female_ di Kampus. "Cewek itu, Leia, Lo pada percayain dia buat jadi penunjuk jalan?"

Claudia berhenti menyisir rambut, "Emang kenapa, Ris? Abis gue liat ka Alvin aja gak tau kita mau kemana. Dan Cuma Leia yang tahu, kayanya." Katanya mengangkat bahu.

Marissa mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan berbisik pada Claudia dan Vania, "Lo pada gak mikir, gue rasa dia cuma cari cara biar bikin ka Alvin berkesan sama dia. Makanya dia sok-sokan tau jalan supaya ka Alvin terus-terusan ngobrol sama dia. Lo gak liat dua hari ini caranya menatap ka Alvin kaya cewek puber yang baru pertama kali liat cowok ganteng. Maksud gue, ya lo tau lah, cari perhatian gitu"

Kedua gadis lainnya bertukar pandang. Status sosialnya sebagai mahasiswa beasiswa tidak membantu menaikkan opininya dimata tiga gadis sosialita itu. Claudia berkata, "Ya, gue juga baru sadar. Barusan dia ngobrol sama ka Alvin berdua, bahkan ka Alvin ngebagi rotinya ke dia. kayanya taktik dia berhasil buat ngedeketin ka Alvin. Paling dia cuma mau melorotin kak Alvin kalo udah jadian. Cewek miskin maunya gitu."

Mata Claudia berbinar, "Apa yang gue bilang. Sekarang aja dia pergi entah kemana. Gue yakin dia lagi mikir buat nyari strategi baru." Bisiknya.

"Kita Cuma tinggal nunggu waktu sampe yang lain sadar bahwa Leia Cuma penipu. Sampai saat itu tiba, gue bakal jadi orang pertama yang menendangnya keluar dari rombongan." Bisik Claudia diikuti cekikik Marissa dan Vania sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Steve berbaring dan melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari dengan tangan. Ia tak peduli dengan sarapan. Yang jelas sekarang dia mengantuk dan akan tidur walau sebentar. Biarlah yang lain memikirkan caranya keluar dari sini, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengikuti. Tapi kalau sampai keadaan memburuk, dengan pasti dia akan meninggalkan rombongan dan mencari jalannya sendiri. _Perfect!_ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum sebelum kantuk melahapnya.

Sambil mengunyah roti, Alvin merangkum kembali kejadian yang terjadi hari ini dan mencari alasan logis dari semua kekacauan ini. Pertama mereka berjalan di hutan puncak, sangat gelap, dan hujan turun membuat jangkauan penglihatan terbatas. Kemudian mengikuti jalan setapak yang di hari sebelumnya sudah ia survey keamanannya bersama panitia lain. Ia menghela nafas dan mengelap keringat yang jatuh di wajahnya yang putih. Tapi dari semua kejadian itu, ia merasa lega setidaknya ada satu orang dari rombongan yang tahu dimana mereka tersesat dan sedang mencari bantuan. Semalaman ia merasa tertekan dengan anggota lain yang terus-menerus menuntutnya terutama Steve dengan ancaman-ancaman kosongnya. Hampir saja emosinya meluap ketika Steve mengancam akan melaporkan panitia ke polisi karena kejadian ini, namun akhirnya Leia mengalihkan topik dan membuat ketegangan menjadi berkurang.

"Udah tiga jam dan dia belum balik." Gumam Ammar. Tubuhnya dengan malas menyandar pada tas carrier yang berdiri tegak. Punggung dan kakinya seperti habis dilumat raksasa dan Ia inginkan tidak lebih dari tidur panjang dikasur empuk. Melihat Vans menaikkan alis padanya, ia menambahkan, "Leia. Dia bilang mau cek jalan dulu. Gue takut dia nyasar."

Sambil menutup mata dan menikmati semilir angin Vans menjawab, "Disini Cuma dia yang tahu kita harus kemana. Dan Gue gak akan membantah apapun asalkan dia bisa tanggung jawab kalau sampai kita makin nyasar kealam liar."

Ammar mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh kearah Vans, "Aneh gak sih, maksud gue, dia kaya kenal sama tempat ini, sementara nama-nama daerah yang ada dipeta itu gak satupun pernah gue denger."

"Seharusnya kita bersyukur ada yang kenal tempat ini dan orangnya mau memandu kita mencari bantuan. Dan dia janji bakal ngejelasin semuanya ketika kita udah sampai di tempat tujuan."

Aku melihat teman-temanku sedang tertidur lelap. Trio macan bersandar satu sama lain, Steve yang tidur sedikit jauh dari yang lain, Vans dan Ammar tidur bersandar pada tas carriernya, dan Alvin duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu besar dengan mata yang menutup dan tangan bersedekap. Melihat mereka aku merasa kasihan dan tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Tapi perjalanan harus tetap berlanjut, jika tidak kita akan sampai Rivendell pada malam hari.

Pencarian susunan batu itu tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Di tanah lapang tersebut tenyata cukup banyak batuan-batuan besar dan bukit-bukit kecil. Batu yang kuingat dari film memiliki lubang yang merupakan jalan rahasia menuju Rivendell, jadi aku cek satu persatu. Hampir saja aku menyerah dan kembali ke rombongan, namun kemudian ada energy yang cukup kuat memancar dari sebuah susunan batu. Energi itu sangat menenangkan dan berbeda dari sekitarnya, seolah mengundangku untuk mendekat. Lubangnya ternyata ditutupi ilalang panjang, pantas sulit untuk ditemukan. Akupun memotong ilalang itu dan menancapkan sebuah kayu didepan lubang agar nanti aku tidak lupa posisinya dimana.

"Lo mau kita masuk kesitu?!" sahut Marissa setelah kami sudah sampai di depan lubang. "Gue gak akan masuk perangkap lo, gue tau lo coba mau nyingkirin anggota lain satu persatu supaya lo bisa ngambil barang bawaan mereka dan pergi nyelamatin diri lo sendiri, sementara yang lain kelaparan dan gak bisa keluar dari lubang itu." tuduhnya dengan nada sinis.

"Dan kita gak tau apa yang ada di lubang itu. Mungkin itu sarang harimau atau sarang ular!" seru Claudia sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menatapku sambil mengangkat alis, "Kecuali lo berani masuk duluan dan ngebuktiin lubang itu gak berbahaya."

Aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, melihat anggota kelompok lain menunggu aku mengambil langkah. Sambil menghirup nafas panjang aku maju, lubang itu berukuran sekitar 1,5x1 meter. Aku tidak dapat melihat dasarnya, namun seingatku jaraknya tidak cukup dalam untuk membuatku gegar otak.

"Dasar penakut." Dengan itu aku meluncur kebawah, bisa terdengar suara terkesiap anggota yang lain. Dengan bunyi DUMP! Aku berhasil mendarat, tak kusadari jantungku berdetak cepat. Energy yang sebelumnya kurasakan makin kuat, mengarah dari ujung terowongan. Hari sudah sore, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam dan terowongan akan menjadi lebih gelap.

"AYO TURUN!" Teriakku dari dasar lubang. Tak lama kemudian Alvin meluncur, diikuti Ammar, Vans, Steve, terakhir trio macan. Vania tersandung dan menyebabkan wajahnya mencium jalan batu dan tas carriernya yang berat menimpanya. Ia berjuang untuk bangkit tapi tas carriernya menahannya ditanah. Aku pun membantu melepas tas carriernya dan membuatnya berdiri. Sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya ia bergumam kecil, " _Thanks_."

"Dimana kita sekarang?" Tanya Steve. Matanya melihat sekeliling dengan kagum. Tempat itu seperti gua kecil, dengan susunan batu abu-abu kering. Jalannya rata, seperti seseorang sengaja memolesnya. namun ada sesuatu di tempat ini yang membuatnya berbeda.

"Ini jalan rahasia menuju surga." Kataku penuh teka-teki. Trio macan mendengus bersamaan. Steve memiringkan kepala dengan bingung. "Ayo!" Kataku memimpin jalan.

Jalan yang kami lalui dibatasi dua dinding batu yang tinggi hingga menghalangi sinar matahari sampai ke dasar Gua. Energi yang memancar dari lingkungan ini sangat ajaib, seperti menjalari tiap sudut bebatuan disekitar kami. Mungkin inilah kekuatan dari cincin sakti yang melindungi Rivendell, begitu kuat, menjaga penduduknya dari kekuatan jahat dari luar. Kulihat cahaya memancar dari ujung terowongan, angin segar berhembus dari arahnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di tempat paling indah dan terkenal, mimpi jutaan fangirl Tolkien dari seluruh dunia. Aku berlari menuju bibir gua, dan nafasku tersangkut di tenggorokan karena pemandangan dihadapanku. Aku menutup mata dan mengangkat kedua tanganku. Membiarkan angin lembah membelai tubuhku yang lelah. Anggota yang lain segera menyusul dan suara terkesiap keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dengan mata membesar Alvin bertanya, "Ini Rivendell?"

Sambil membuka mata aku menjawab, tanganku seperti tour guide yang sedang menunjukan situs kuno sebuah sejarah, "Selamat datang di Lembah Imladris atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Rivendell."


	5. Chapter 5 : Obrolan Makan Malam

Suara air terjun yang mengelilingi Rivendell dipadu dengan kicauan burung-burung menjadi sebuah harmoni yang indah. Cahaya jingga dari matahari yang mulai terbenam memberi efek shadow dramatic pada rumah Elrond. Lentera-lentera putih mulai menyala di tiap sudut bangunan, membuat patung-patung Elf tampak lebih megah. Aliran-aliran kecil air dari tebing bersatu menuju Sungai yang membentang memisahkan Rumah Elrond dengan hutan didepannya, mengalir menuju Sungai Bruinnen. Sebuah jembatan tanpa pegangan menyatukan kedua daratan itu. Aura magis dan angin semilir menjalari celah-celah pepohonan dan menggapai tubuh kami dengan pelan.

" _My My!_ Apa gue mimpi?! Ini..ini.." seru Steve kehabisan kata-kata dan mengucek matanya seolah-olah pemandangan didepannya adalah halusinasi.

"Surga!" Sambung Ammar, terpaku pada keindahan ethereal dihadapannya. "Seumur hidup gue habisin buat traveling ke spot-spot indah di seluruh dunia, tapi ini gak ada bandingannya!"

"Tempat ini terkenal banget bagi sebagian orang di Bumi. Salah satu tempat yang paling banyak ingin dikunjungi. Tapi sayangnya, gak ada satupun yang mampu kesini kecuali kita." Kataku, pandanganku tertuju pada rumah Elrond. "Tapi kalo lo tanya apa gue kenal sama pemilik tempat ini, gue gak mengenalnya secara penuh. Kita berdo'a aja semoga dia mau memberikan kita tempat bernaung sementara. Kalau tidak, jujur gue gak tau harus ngapain lagi."

"siapa yang punya tempat ini? ini semacam hotel?" Tanya Steve. Rasa ingin tahu membuatnya jadi banyak bertanya seperti anak kecil.

"Lord Elrond, dan ini rumahnya. Ayo kesana." Kataku sambil menuruni anak tangga menuju rumah Elrond. Perasaan cemas menghinggapiku. Bagaimana jika Lord Elrond sebenarnya tidak seramah di film dan novel? Bagaimana jika dia menolak memberikan bantuan dan mengusir kami? Orang-orang asing dengan pakaian aneh datang ke rumahnya, apa reaksinya nanti? Kemungkinan-kemungkinan tidak menyenangkan mulai bermunculan, semakin menambah cemas diriku.

Kami melewati jembatan sempit yang mengarah pada dua patung ksatria Elf yang wajahnya tertutupi helm perang. Bisa kulihat ada tiga orang Elf yang sedang berbincang dan terhenti setelah menatap kami. Salah satu diantaranya pergi menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dua peri yang tersisa mengamati kami. Satunya memiliki rambut emas dan mata biru, dengan rahang tegas dan dari balik jubahnya bisa kubayangkan lengan berotot hasil latihan pedang bertahun-tahun. Satunya lagi berambut sehitam arang dengan kepang-kepang kecil dan mata hitam yang menyimpan pengetahuan selama beribu-ribu tahun, fisiknya lebih ramping dibanding Elf sebelahnya. Kami berhenti didepan mereka.

Aku teringat tata krama yang ditunjukkan Aragorn ketika menemui pemimpin Lorien di Caras Galadhon. Aku memberi hormat dengan menaruh tangan di dada dan membungkuk sedikit. Kedua Elf tadi membalas penghormatanku dengan gerakan yang sama.

"Selamat sore." Sapaku dalam bahasa Inggris, aku berpikir mungkin bahasa umum atau westron di Middle-earth sama dengan bahasa inggris di Bumi. Kedua peri laki-laki-Ellon - itu saling bertukar pandang sejenak lalu si Rambut Hitam berkata, "Selamat Sore. Ada urusan apa orang asing di Lembah Imladris?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Aku menengok kebelakang dan mendapati mata temanku yang lain menelusuri setiap detail bangunan yang indah dengan kagum, dan trio macan menatap dengan lapar dua Ellon tampan didepanku. aku memandang kedua peri itu lagi dan berkata, "Kami pejalan dari tanah yang jauh, bermaksud mencari tempat bernaung sementara."

Seolah dipanggil, seorang Ellon berjubah merah maroon dengan circlet di kepalanya turun dari tangga diikuti Ellon berambut hitam yang tadi kulihat pergi melihat kedatangan kami. Ellon berjubah merah maroon itu memiliki rambut hitam yang senada dengan mata hitamnya, aura kepemimpinan memancar dari wajah tegasnya. Seketika aku tahu, dialah Lord Elrond penguasa Imladris. Dan Ellon berambut hitam dan berjubah abu-hitam dibelakangnya yang juga memakai circlet adalah Lindir. Aku mengatur nafas untuk menghindari bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan melihat idolaku ada didepanku.

"Selamat datang di Imladris, rumah nyaman terakhir di Timur. Aku Lord Elrond, tuan rumah disini. Perkenalkan, mereka adalah Lord Lindir pemusik hebat kami, Lord Glorfindel kapten Imladris, dan Lord Erestor penasihat Imladris" Katanya dengan aksen bermelodi indah. "Aku dengar kalian butuh tempat bernaung malam ini."

"Benar Lord Elrond, kami butuh tempat untuk beristirahat yang aman. Imladris adalah tempat terdekat dari rute kami. Dan kami ingin membicarakan suatu hal penting kepadamu." Kataku lega. _Well_ , kecemasanku ternyata tidak terjadi, Rivendell memang tempat yang ramah untuk tamu. Dan menjadi rekomendasiku jika kalian tidak sengaja terdampar di Middle-earth.

"Mari! Ikut denganku. Jarang sekali Imladris kedatangan tamu dari tempat yang jauh. Akupun ingin bertanya tentang asal usul kalian, belum pernah aku melihat pakaian seperti yang kalian pakai sekarang." katanya dengan menggerakkan tangan pada kami agar mengikutinya. "Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan disimpan nanti, sekarang kalian perlu istirahat."

"Terima kasih atas keramahannya, Lord Elrond." Kataku penuh syukur.

Seorang Elf wanita - Elleth - cantik turun dari tangga dengan anggun. Ia seperti berjalan diatas angin dengan kakinya yang gemulai. Ia memiliki wajah oval dan rambut auburn, dan tersenyum ketika melihat kami. "Dia adalah Eleanor, kepala pelayan di Imladris. Dia akan mengantar kalian ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Aku mengundang kalian makan malam di sayap timur." Kata Lord Elrond dengan senyum. "Aku permisi dulu." Sambungnya dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Mari, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum makan malam." Kata Eleanor dan berjalan ke dalam bangunan. Aku memberikan penghormatan pada ketiga Ellon dan mengikuti Eleanor. Vans dan Alvin mengikuti gerakanku sementara yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan aktivitas 'Memandang' nya.

Kamarku terdiri dari tempat tidur dengan sprei putih, sebuah kamar mandi, kaca, dan lemari. Ku letakkan tas carrier ku dan membuka lemari. Tiga gaun cantik dengan rajutan indah tergantung di lemariku, kusentuh gaun itu dan terkejut dengan teksturnya yang sangat halus. Aku buka pakaianku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dimana basinnya sudah terisi penuh air hangat yang mengalir dari dinding perak kamar mandinya. Aku bingung dimana kran untuk mematikannya.

Kamarku terletak satu koridor yang sama dengan kamar trio macan. Sementara kamar para laki-laki terletak di koridor lain. Pahatan-pahatan sepanjang sudut koridor menghipnotisku untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa kusadari aku masuk ke sebuah taman bunga dengan air mancur ditengahnya.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Jangan bilang aku tersesat!" kataku keras-keras pada taman yang sepi itu. lalu aku bicara pada bunga seolah mereka para audience ku. "Kalian tahu, ini adalah malam pertamaku di Imladris, Lord Elrond mengundangku makan malam, tapi karena ceroboh akhirnya aku terjebak disini."

"Imladris pasti sangat besar hingga membuat pendatang selalu tersesat." suara laki-laki muncul dibelakangku.

Aku membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Didepanku ada seorang Ellon berambut hitam dengan tinggi sekitar 175 cm dan bertubuh atletis. Ia memiliki warna mata sehitam malam dan memakai tunik biru laut.

"mmmm... hai." Kataku melambaikan tangan. Oh! Aku ingin menenggelamkan kepalaku ke air mancur itu. _Hai_? _God_ , itu yang aku katakan pada ellon menawan di hadapanku?

Ia tertawa kecil, "Itu cara menyapa yang aneh." Lanjutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi itu sebuah penyegaran. Aku bosan dengan _elves_ yang menyapaku sambil membungkukkan badan atau melontarkan kata-kata indah. Aku Elladan Elrondion dari Imladris, siap melayanimu."

Elladan? Salah satu dari si kembar itu? _'siapa lagi menurutmu? Berhenti bertindak bodoh dan balas salamnya.'_ suara hatiku mengomel. Dengan cepat aku mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan dan berkata, "Aku Leia Amaliya, dari Jakarta." Ia menatap tanganku lalu mengangkatnya dan menciumnya. Warna merah langsung menjalar di pipiku. Belum pernah ada laki-laki, terutama Elf, yang mencium tanganku.

"Jakarta? Aku belum pernah mendengar daerah itu. apa itu salah satu desa di Rohan atau Gondor? Pasti kau datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh hingga aku tidak mengenalinya." tanyanya bingung. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang jika aku menjelaskan kisahku padanya.

"Ya sangat jauh." Jawabku singkat lalu mengubah topic. "Bisakah kau mengantarku ke sayap timur? Lord Elrond dan teman-temanku pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ah! Tentu! Aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke sayap timur sampai kulihat di taman kau bicara sendiri pada bunga-bunga itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk bunga-bunga di belakangku. Lagi-lagi pipiku memerah karena malu. Elladan lalu menawarkan tangannya, "Mari Lady Leia, kita sudah terlambat."

Didalam ruang makan telah duduk Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor, Lord Lindir, dan empat Ellon lainnya yang tidak kukenal. Disamping kiri Lord Elrond duduk seorang Elleth cantik berambut hitam. _'Arwen! Itu Arwen!'_ teriak suara hatiku kegirangan. Di sebelah kanan Lord Elrond duduk seorang Ellon yang identik dengan Elladan, itu pasti kembarannya, Elrohir. Dan disebelah kanan Elrohir terdapat bangku kosong untuk Elladan.

Teman-temanku yang lain duduk bersamaan, masing-masing telah memakai pakaian yang disediakan para Elf. Ketika aku dan Elladan masuk, semua mata tertuju pada kami.

"Elladan! Akhirnya kau datang membawa Lady Leia, kukira ia tersesat di antara koridor-koridor imladris." Canda Lord Elrond. Para Elf tertawa. "Karena semua sudah datang, silakan nikmati makanannya. "

Aku duduk diantara Ammar dan Steve, berseberangan dengan Trio macan. Lalu aku meminum minuman berwarna coklat yang kukira teh dengan sekali teguk dan tersedak. Lord Elrond mengangkat alisnya, "Itu wine Dorwinion, cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang ellon mabuk."

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah meminum wine. Kukira itu adalah teh." Para Elf lain tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi beritahu kami, mengapa kalian melakukan perjalanan jauh ini?" Tanya Lord Elrond penasaran. "Pakaian kalian sangat aneh, tidak pernah aku lihat kain yang kalian pakai."

Aku menghela nafas dan memandangi temanku meminta bantuan. Tapi mereka justru memandangiku semua. "Lo yang lebih tahu kondisi kita dan siapa mereka. Gue serahin semua ke lo." Kata Alvin dalam bahasa Indonesia. Aku menarik nafas.

"Aku yakin pasti kalian semua akan berpikir ini tidak masuk akal. Kami pun berpikir begitu awalnya, ini semua diluar pemahaman kami. Tapi alam semesta ini luas, dengan berbagai dunia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya dengan cara misterius." Kataku. Para Elf berhenti sejenak dan menatapku. Lord Elrond mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Aku takut aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Kata Lord Elrond.

"Kami datang dari sebuah planet bernama Bumi, dan planetmu bernama Arda. Di Bumi hanya tinggal manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Tidak ada Elf, Dwarf, Naga, bahkan penyihir. Semua itu hanya ada di dalam cerita dongeng yang diceritakan pada anak-anak. Dunia kami sangat berbeda dengan dunia kalian, dimana sihir sangat kuat mempengaruhi lingkungan kalian. kami tidak mempercayai adanya sihir sampai kami berada disini. Jakarta, tempat kami tinggal adalah kota dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi, sangat tinggi hingga seperti mencakar langit. Kami hidup dengan memanfaatkan listrik. Sebuah energi yang mampu diubah untuk menjalankan apapun."

"Kalian dari dunia lain? Ini sangat menarik!" Seru Elladan.

"Bangunan-bangunan tinggi hingga mencakar langit diluar imajinasiku." Kata Elrohir. "Tapi aku belum mengerti tentang listrik ini."

"Bayangkan sebuah petir. Ketika petir itu menyambar sesuatu akan menyebabkannya terbakar. Dari situlah kami menyelidiki apa yang menyebabkan petir memiliki kekuatan hingga membuat pohon terbakar. Ternyata ada energy besar terdapat dalam sebuah petir. Lalu kami membuat sebuah prinsip energy yang mirip cara kerja petir ini. Energi tidak dapat diciptakan atau dimusnahkan namun bisa diubah wujudnya, itu yang orang-orang kami kenal dengan Hukum Konservasi Energi. Dan para ilmuwan menemukan cara untuk mengubah energy angin, energy air, hingga energy matahari untuk dijadikan Listrik. Tanpa listrik, roda kehidupan kami akan terhambat."

"Dunia kalian sangat unik, orang-orang kalian sangat cerdas, menciptakan petir yang bagi kami adalah amarah dari Valar. Dan kalian mampu Memanfaatkan elemen-elemen alam untuk membantu kehidupan. Sampai sekarang kami mengira angin hanyalah angin, air hanyalah air, tanpa tahu ada kegunaan lainnya dari semua itu." Komentar Lord Erestor. "Aku sebagai cendekiawan disini sangat penasaran dengan ilmu pengetahuan dari dunia kalian."

"Lalu apalagi yang bisa listrik ini lakukan?" Tanya Arwen dengan suara merdunya.

"Banyak hal, seperti menggerakkan peralatan-peralatan, membuat lampu menyala terang, hingga membuat motor dan mobil berjalan." Jawabku.

"Dan apa kegunaan lampu dan alat-alat yang berjalan itu?"

"Lampu itu salah satu penerangan, sama seperti lentera. Tapi kami menggunakan kaca bulat dengan kawat kecil didalamnya, lalu kami buat agar kaca itu hampa udara. Dan kami pasangkan dengan sumber listrik. Lampu sangat terang. Ada yang cukup untuk menerangi kamarmu, ada juga yang cukup kuat untuk menerangi sebuah lapangan." Kataku sambil menggigit anggur. "Motor adalah alat transportasi kami, kami sudah tidak menggunakan kuda atau hewan lainnya untuk perjalanan. Motor memiliki dua roda dan kecepatannya bisa lebih cepat dari kuda manapun. Sedangkan mobil seperti kereta kencana tanpa kuda, kau bisa mengatur kecepatannya dan bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan sangat cepat dan membawa beban angkut yang sangat berat untuk dibawa kuda. Mayoritas kendaraan masih menggunakan minyak bumi sebagai bahan bakar, namun kami sudah menemukan cara yang lebih ramah lingkungan untuk menggantikannya, dengan listrik."

Setelah memulihkan diri dari shocknya tentang kendaraan yang berjalan tanpa kuda, Kini Lord Elrond bertanya, "Apa itu minyak bumi dan mengapa itu tidak ramah lingkungan?"

Aku ingin menepuk dahiku dengan keras karena keceplosan tentang minyak bumi. Sekarang aku harus menjelaskan tentang apa itu dinosaurus dan polusi lingkungan.


	6. Chapter 6 : Jawaban Lord Elrond

10 hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan kami ke Imladris. Aku mempelajari gaya hidup bangsa Elf. Mereka adalah ras yang menyatu dengan alam, memanfaatkan sumber daya alam dan juga melindunginya. Bangsa Elf mampu mendeteksi aura jahat dari jauh lewat pohon-pohon yang saling bicara satu sama lain. Mereka juga mengerti bahasa hewan dan tumbuhan. Kuda-kuda yang mereka miliki lebih seperti partner daripada hewan tunggangan. Kuda-kuda itu mampu kembali ke tuannya tanpa harus diikat atau dituntun.

Sejak terdampar di Middle-earth, aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan Alvin, Ammar, dan Vans. mereka selalu punya hal lucu untuk dibahas. Kami berempat sering menjelajah Imladris dari pagi hari sesudah sarapan di teras besar yang mengarah ke air terjun, dan kembali sebelum makan malam. Aku menyadari, perasaanku pada Alvin bukan lagi yang biasa disebut cinta, tapi hanya cinta monyet yang datang dan pergi secepat angin. Aku lebih merasakan persahabatan dengannya. Ammar memiliki hobi mempermainkan kata-kata hingga membuatku jengkel, tapi juga sangat humoris. Vans, dia sangat tenang dan lebih dewasa dibanding kami berempat. Dia bersedia menjadi bahu untuk bersandar ketika seseorang sedang bersedih, tapi sekaligus jadi teman bercanda. Aku pernah memasang bunga di rambut hitamnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan membuatnya terlihat konyol. Ketika ia menanyai siapa pelakunya - kukira dia punya dugaan– aku memasang wajah tak berdosa.

Terkadang aku bertemu Marissa, Claudia, dan Vania. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini di Imladris, dan itu bukan urusanku. Aku bersyukur karena tidak perlu mendengar komentar negative mereka. Sedangkan Steve, aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

Tapi semakin lama berada di Imladris membuatku semakin merindukan rumah. Bukannya aku tidak berterimakasih dengan keramah-tamahan mereka, namun aku mencemaskan keluargaku di rumah. Apa mereka sudah tahu bahwa aku hilang di Puncak? Tiap hari berlalu dengan cepat dan aku mulai merasa homesick.

Sore itu aku menuju ke ruang study Lord Elrond dan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Katanya dari balik pintu. Lord Elrond sedang duduk menulis sesuatu di buku dengan pena bulunya. Ketika ia melihatku ia tersenyum. "Ah, Lady Leia! Senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap Imladris memenuhi ekspektasimu."

Aku duduk dikursi depan mejanya, "Benar sekali, My Lord. Imladris tempat yang paling indah yang pernah kukunjungi."

Aku bingung ingin memulai darimana. Lord Elrond melihat kegelisahanku dan berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ya.. sebenarnya..aku.." Kataku terbata-bata. Lord Elrond mengangkat alis, memintaku untuk meneruskan. "Kau tahu, Imladris tempat yang sangat nyaman dan penduduknya sangat ramah pada kami. Tapi tempat ini tidak sama dengan rumah. Maksudku, rumah dimana keluargaku menungguku."

Lord Elrond tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih indah dibanding rumah sendiri, sekalipun itu tempat paling bersinar di dunia."

"Kau benar, My Lord." Aku melanjutkan, "Aku menduga itu adalah hasil kerja dari sihir, ataupun ada portal yang terbuka selama hujan malam itu."

"Sepertinya begitu. Portal bisa terbuka oleh kekuatan sihir Istari yang sangat hebat." Lanjut Lord Elrond, "Aku pernah mendengar bahwa anak-anak Feanor membuang batu-batu silmaril ke dunia berbeda hingga sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya."

Aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku membawa novel silmarillion di ranselku dan aku tahu dimana sebenarnya mereka membuangnya. Satu dibawa oleh Ereandil diantara bintang-bintang, satu ditenggelamkan di laut oleh Maglor, dan satunya lagi, Maedhros menjatuhkannya ke dalam gunung berapi bersama dirinya. Namun kurasa bukan hal bijak memberitahu semua itu, mengingat Lord Elrond adalah keturunan dari Earendil yang dibunuh oleh anak-anak Feanor dalam pembantaian.

Dan pengetahuan itu malah akan membuat Lord Elrond penasaran karena aku bukanlah bangsa Elf dan belum lahir saat anak-anak Feanor masih hidup. Pada akhirnya aku akan harus menjelaskan tentang Silmarillion, Tolkien, hingga the Lord of The Rings. Sampai sekarang aku belum memberitahu Lord Elrond dan teman-temanku tentang LOTR dan The hanya menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa Middle-earth adalah legenda negeri mistis yang terkenal dari urban legend masyarakat inggris dan pernah kupelajari, bukankah Tolkien dari inggris? Aku melakukan itu karena aku tahu event tersebut belum terjadi sekarang dan aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengubah alur ceritanya.

"Lord Elrond, bukannya aku tidak berterima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu selama ini. Namun aku rasa sudah waktunya kami kembali ke dunia kami. Disini bukan tempat kami." Aku menundukkan kepala, "Tapi kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali. Bisakah istari mu membukanya agar kami bisa kembali?"

Mata Lord Elrond mempelajariku sejenak. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia berkata, "Leia, Istari kami memang bisa membuka portal. Tapi itu hanya menghubungkan Valinor, Daratan Numenor, dan Middle-earth. Itupun dengan kekuatan yang besar. Sihir Istari tidak mampu menembus dimensi lain, karena itu sangat berbahaya. Kekuatan-kekuatan tak diinginkan bisa saja masuk ke dunia kami melalui portal itu." kata Lord Elrond pelan seperti menjelaskan kenapa langit biru pada anak kecil.

Bahuku turun, "Jadi kami tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah?" air mata hampir lolos dari mataku.

Lord Elrond bangkit dari bangkunya dan menempatkan tangannya dibahuku mencoba menenangkanku, "Leia, aku tidak akan memberimu harapan palsu dengan berkata kau bisa kembali ke rumah dengan bantuan istari. Tapi jangan pernah berhenti berharap dan yakinlah suatu saat kau mampu menemukan tempat yang kau cari. Aku akan mencoba membantumu, dua bulan lagi perayaan musim semi, dan Mithrandir akan datang ke sini. Saat itu kita akan membicarakan ini lebih jauh."

Dua bulan. Dua bulan kami akan dianggap menghilang atau tewas di puncak oleh keluarga kami.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, ia berkata, "Leia, selalu ada hikmah dari setiap kejadian. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan alasan kenapa kau dikirim kesini, ke dunia kami." Aku masih terdiam, mencerna kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat pulang ke rumah sampai dua bulan kedepan.

"Terima kasih My Lord atas waktunya, aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini." Aku bangkit dan beranjak, "Selamat sore."

Koridor putih didepanku menjadi buram, mataku penuh air mata yang mengalir deras. Tiba-tiba udara terasa sesak dan aku berlari ke kamar. Aku baru meraih gagang pintu ketika seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Leia, lo kenapa?" suara Alvin menghentikanku.

"gue...kita..." aku mencoba bicara tapi hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara isakan.

"Lady Leia, mengapa kau menangis?" Elladan muncul dari belakang Alvin, diikuti kembarannya Elrohir, Vans, dan Ammar. Semuanya memasang wajah cemas. "Ada yang melukaimu?" Tanya Elladan.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk disana, dan kau bisa menceritakan semuanya." Saran Elrohir menunjuk kearah bangku ditepi lapangan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Vans menaruh tangannya di punggungku dan membimbingku ke bangku itu. aku merasa seperti anak kucing yang hilang dan dipungut oleh sekumpulan anak SD.

"Ceritakan apa yang membuatmu sedih. Dimana Lady Leia yang ceria dan selalu membuat Vans malu setengah mati?" Canda Elrohir dengan senyum. Elladan dan Alvin duduk disamping kanan dan kiriku, sementara yang lainnya berdiri sambil mengamatiku.

Aku menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya, isakan ku sudah mereda. "Aku baru saja dari ruang study Lord Elrond." Kataku, Elrohir dan Elladan bertukar pandang. "Dan kami bicara. Aku menanyakan apa ada jalan bagi kami untuk pulang."

Dengan ini mata Ammar berbinar, "Dan apa yang dia katakan?"

"sihir untuk membuka portal adalah sihir yang kuat. Hanya istari yang mampu melakukannya, tapi istari hanya bisa menggunakannya untuk daratan-daratan di Arda, bukan antar planet apalagi antar dimensi."

"Jadi kita tidak bisa kembali?" Tanya Ammar, wajahnya sedih.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Lord Elrond berkata Mitrandir akan datang dua bulan lagi untuk perayaan musim semi, dan kami akan membahasnya lagi dengan dia."

"Dua bulan lagi? Ini musibah! Pihak kampus akan menyatakan kita hilang atau bahkan tewas. Tim Sar akan melakukan pencarian, tapi karena kita hilang bukan karena bencana, pencarian mereka pasti tidak akan lama dan akan menyatakan kita tersesat dan mungkin tewas di hutan karena yang mereka tahu kita tidak membawa apapun saat hilang!" Seru Ammar. Ia menggosok rambut belakangnya dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Argh!" teriaknya pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa kembali?" Tanya Alvin pesimis.

Elladan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati kami satu persatu, "Imladris akan selalu menerima kalian."

"Elladan benar. Aku tidak tahu rasanya terjebak di dunia lain dan menyaksikan rumah kalian menghilang dihadapan mata kalian. Tapi aku sarankan agar dua bulan ini kalian tidak bersedih, tetaplah berharap." Sambung Elrohir.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang dari tadi ditutupi tanganku karena menangis, kemudian tersenyum, "Kalian benar."

"Aku melihat saat kau membawa carriermu, ada pedang Elf. Mungkin kau bisa belajar teknik berpedang. Lord Glorfindel sangat cocok menjadi mentormu, dia pernah mengalahkan Balrog dengan pedangnya!" Kata Elladan. Lalu ia menatap Alvin, "Dan karena kau membawa busur, Elrohir bisa mengajarimu memanah. Menurutnya Dia sangat ahli, meskipun aku berpikir dia masih dibawah rata-rata." Elrohir menggeram tapi memilih mengabaikan komentar Elladan. Aku dan yang lainnya tertawa, mereka memang ahli menghidupkan suasana.

"Lalu kalian berdua, aku bisa mengajari kalian berkuda." Tunjuk Elladan pada Vans dan Ammar.

"Hey, kami juga mau jago berpedang!" rengek Ammar seperti anak kecil.

Elladan memutar bola matanya, "Baik, baik, setelah itu aku akan mengajari kalian berpedang."

Ammar dan Vans tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dengan kesibukan ini, sepertinya dua bulan bukanlah waktu yangPenyihir

Kamus

Elleth: Elf wanita  
Ellon : Elf pria  
Istari : Penyihir  
Mithrandir adalah nama lain Dari Gandalf yang biasa dipakai bangsa Elf


	7. Chapter 7 : Lord of the Golden Flower

Marissa tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Dikelilingi malaikat-malaikat rupawan, dengan makanan enak dan bangunan indah. Ia menutup mata dan menghirup nafas, "jadi begini rasanya di surga." Katanya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Claudia dan Vania bergabung, keduanya sedang berendam di kolam air hangat.

"Gue rela ngelupain semua tentang kampus, ninggalin semua tentang kehidupan gue disana biar bisa hidup disini." Kata Claudia memandang riak air di kolam pemandian hangat. Mereka menemukannya tiga hari setelah sampai di Imladris dan hampir setiap hari ke tempat ini. Tempatnya terletak di sebelah barat bangunan dan tertutupi tanaman jalar yang diatur sedemikian rupa untuk menjaga privasi. Air hangat alami mengalir dari celah batu dengan bantuan sihir Elf setiap musim dingin akan tiba.

"Lo liat, tiap kali gue nengok, selalu ada ellon ganteng. Gue mau ngelakuin apa aja biar bisa nikah sama salah satu dari mereka. Itu bakal jadi jaminan gue biar bisa terus tinggal disini." Kata Marissa sambil memijat bahunya.

"Liat udah mau malem, mendingan kita segera dandan lalu ke dapur utama, dan makan malam di kamar lo." Sudah berhari-hari mereka tidak makan malam di sayap timur karena merasa tidak nyaman berada di kumpulan Elf. Terutama karena ada Arwen, kecantikannya membuat mereka merasa iri karena perhatian Ellon selalu tertuju padanya. Terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian di kampus, mereka sedikit jengkel ketika ada orang lain lebih menarik perhatian daripada mereka, dan akhirnya mereka memilih menjauhi Arwen.

Sementara itu, Steve sedang berada di taman bersama seorang Elleth bernama Merian, seorang Healer, sama seperti dokter. Mereka bertemu di taman ketika Steve sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri dan melihat Merian dengan terpukau sedang mengucapkan mantra untuk menyembuhkan anak serigala yang kakinya patah. Steve lalu mendekatinya dan bertanya berbagai hal tentang dunia medis di Imladris, sejak itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di pusat penyembuhan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dengan taktik playboy Steve, ia berhasil mengajak Merian untuk jalan-jalan dan makan malam bersama.

Aku berlari seperti dikejar troll. Matahari yang terik membakar kulitku. Tapi aku harus tetap berlari. Ada sesuatu yang menahan kakiku dan aku jatuh dengan wajah mencium tanah. Nafasku tersendat-sendat. Tidak pernah kurasakan berbaring di tanah bisa senyaman ini. Akupun menutup mataku dari sinar matahari. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang membayangiku, dan aku membuka mata.

"Bangun. Kau baru berlari tiga putaran dari delapan." Perintah Glorfindel. Rambut emasnya bersinar dibawah matahari.

"Aku sekarat." Kataku pasrah dan menutup mata.

Glorfindel memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel, "Jangan berlebihan. Tidak ada manusia sekarat karena berlari. Ayo bangun!"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke Glorfindel, dan ia menarikku bangkit. Aku melanjutkan lari mengelilingi lapangan latihan.

Pertama kali Elladan membawaku ke Glorfindel, ia sedang beradu tangkas pedang dengan salah seorang muridnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu boots, meninggalkan dadanya telanjang. Tubuhnya lebih dari atletis, dengan otot-otot di lengan, dada, dan perutnya. Rambutnya berkibar mengikuti gerakannya yang lincah dan indah. Kulitnya seputih susu tanpa keringat meski sedang beradu tangkas. Ketika ia melihat Elladan dan aku mendekat, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil handuk dari para Elleth yang menunggu dipinggir lapangan. Elleth-elleth itu cekikikan dan berbisik, dengan mata lapar menelusuri tubuh Glorfindel. Ternyata fangirl tidak hanya ada di duniaku saja!

Glorfindel dengan dingin mengabaikan mereka dan memberikan handuk itu kembali, meninggalkan para Elleth yang sedih dan kecewa.

Aku melihat itu dan memicingkan mataku pada Glorfindel. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu angkuh dan memperlakukan elleth seperti itu? popularitasnya sebagai _the Balrog's_ _Slayer_ dan mantan orang tinggi di Gondolin membuat egonya selangit. Ini tidak seperti Glorfindel yang kubaca di novel maupun di fanfiction. Glorfindel ini lebih dingin, angkuh, dan penuh perhitungan.

" _Glorfindel_. _Gwannas_ _lu_ _And_!" Glorfindel, akhirnya kita bertemu. Seru Elladan.

" _Gi_ _suillanon_." Salamku padamu.  
"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lord Elladan? Kukira kau sedang berburu orc." Jawabnya sambil matanya mempelajariku remeh, tapi aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku dihadapan Ellon angkuh ini. Ketika mata kami bertemu, aku memelototinya dan dia memelototiku balik. Ini seperti adu tanding siapa yang bertahan lebih lama. Tidak lama kemudian, Elladan mendeham dan perhatian Glorfindel kembali pada Elladan. Diam-diam aku tersenyum puas. Ini kemenangan pertamaku melawan ellon angkuh legendaris ini.

"Aku dan Elrohir memutuskan untuk menghabiskan dua bulan kedepan membantu Adar menyiapkan _Mereth_ _en_ _Laer_ " Pesta musim semi. Kata Elladan separuh jujur. "Dan kami memutuskan untuk mengajari Lady Leia berpedang. Aku rasa dia memiliki potensi, dan menurutku kau cocok untuk menjadi mentornya."

Ekspresi terkejut sekilas Nampak diwajah Glorfindel, namun ia segera menutupinya. "Dan kalau boleh aku bertanya, mengapa kau kira aku yang cocok jadi pelatihnya dan bukan kau?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, Lady Leia sangat berpotensi, aku bisa lihat itu. dan bukankah orang terbaik cocok dilatih oleh orang terbaik? Di Imladris kau yang paling ahli berpedang."

Glorfindel memikirkan tawaran ini sejenak. Ia tidak masalah dapat tambahan murid untuk dilatih. Tapi seorang wanita? Manusia? Dan dari penampilannya, ia dapat menebak gadis ini akan jadi masalah buatnya. Namun perkataan Elladan ada benarnya juga, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan putra Elrond ini dengan penolakannya.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, Lord Elladan." Katanya, kemudian wajahnya mengarah padaku. "Dan kau, temui aku besok setelah sarapan." Ia memberikan salam ala-Elf pada Elladan dan kembali berlatih.

Elladan menatapku dengan wajah terhibur, "Belum pernah ada Elf yang berani memelototi Lord Glorfindel, terlebih seorang manusia."

Itulah mengapa sudah lima hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu disiksa oleh Glorfindel. Pandangan mataku tidak focus, dan lariku sempoyongan. Sedikit lagi mencapai garis finish, setelah itu aku akan kekamarku dan tidur seharian sampai matahari terbit lagi. Ya, itu ide yang sempurna. Hari mulai gelap, lapangan latihan sudah sepi.

"Huufffff." Aku menjatuhkan diri dan berbaring setelah sampai di garis finish. "Air..." kataku pasrah seperti seorang musafir yang kehausan. Tenggorokanku kering karena terlalu banyak menghirup udara dari mulut selama berlari. Aku berusaha merebut kantung air milik Glorfindel, namun dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya jauh dari jangkauanku.

"Kau bisa mengambil sendiri airmu disana." Kata Glorfindel menunjuk ke air mancur.

"Kaki-ku tidak bisa digerakkan!"

Suara dengusan terdengar dari Glorfindel. Yang kutahu setelahnya adalah tubuhku terangkat dan aku dilempar ke pundaknya seperti kantung terigu. Aku menggeliat-geliat, ini sangat memalukan.

"Glorfindel! Turunkan aku! Aku perintahkan kau turunkan aku!" Teriakku sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"kau berani memerintah kapten Imladris?" Tanyanya mengejek.

"Ya! Turunkan aku kalau tidak – " Tiba-tiba air memenuhi penglihatanku. Aku menggapai-gapai pinggiran kolam air mancur lalu menarik tubuhku keatas dan menarik nafas panjang.

"kau MEMERINTAHKU untuk menurunkanmu. Dan sudah kulakukan, apa yang salah?" katanya dengan polos.

"Kau – " Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Dengan susah payah aku menaikkan kakiku ke pinggiran untuk keluar dari kolam, tapi pinggirannya yang licin membuatku terjatuh ke tanah dengan wajah lebih dulu. Glorfindel terbahak-bahak, ia bahkan lebih buruk dari trio macan! Aku melepeh rumput yang masuk ke mulutku. Aku ingin tanah melahapku saat itu juga, Lalu aku akan menghilang dan tidak pernah melihat wajah Glorfindel lagi.

"Aku. Benci. Kau."

"Wah...wah... Elleth lain akan kegirangan jika kugendong seperti itu. Bukannya mengutukku." Katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku bangkit dan berdiri didepannya dengan angkuh.

"Aku-BUKAN-Elleth." Jawabku menantang dan memelototinya dengan tatapan mautku. "Atau usia ribuan tahun telah mengganggu ingatanmu?"

Seringai muncul di bibir merah mudanya. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ia mengambil satu langkah maju dan aku mundur satu langkah hingga punggungku menyentuh pinggiran air mancur. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya disampingku hingga aku terperangkap, dan mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan dan berbisik di telingaku dengan suara menggoda.

"Usia ribuan tahun ini telah melewati banyak hal, anak muda. Berpedang bukan satu-satunya keahlianku." Jantungku berdetak. Dari posisi ini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya di daun telingaku, "Kau ingin lihat hal lain yang mampu aku lakukan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia menyeramkan! Tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menatapku dengan seringai yang sama. Baju depannya basah karena menempel pada tubuhku. kemudian ia pergi.

Glorfindel tidak pernah merasa semuda ini. Gadis itu tidak mudah terintimidasi olehnya, dan ia harus memakai strategi lain untuk membuatnya takluk dan menghormatinya. Seringai dibibirnya digantikan oleh senyum kemenangan. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu jadi masalah, pikirnya.

Tanpa disadari mereka, sepasang mata cemburu Marissa mengamati mereka dari atas balkon. Lalu ia pergi dengan gusar, memikirkan cara untuk membalas Leia karena merebut Glorfindel darinya. Sejak awal dia mengincar Glorfindel karena ketampanan dan jabatannya di Imladris. Dan kini, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut kembali Glorfindel.


	8. Chapter 8 : Mereth en Laer

Warning: khusus 18+ . mengandung adegan dewasa.

Kain berwarna-warni membentang di Lapangan sebelah barat dari Rumah Elrond. Para koki menyiapkan masakan terbaiknya di dapur. Sedangkan para Lady yang memiliki posisi penting di Imladris memilih gaun terindahnya. Pesta Musim Semi ini merupakan pesta termegah sepanjang tahun, menjadi favorit di Imladris. tamu-tamu dari kerajaan lain akan datang dan menikmati indahnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Musik akan dimainkan, kisah-kisah lama akan disenandungkan kembali dalam bentuk sajak. Wine-wine terbaik disajikan bersama dengan makanan-makanan ala bangsawan. Seluruh penduduk Imladris diundang dalam perayaan ini.

Marissa memandangi pantulannya di cermin. Seorang elleth yang menjadi pelayannya sedang mengepang rambutnya. Ia juga telah memilih gaun terbaik di tukang jahit. Sebuah gaun merah tua dengan sulaman Kristal sepanjang pinggangnya. Ia sengaja membuatnya sedikit ketat untuk menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya. Arwen Undomiel memang punya wajah cantik, tapi Marissa punya lekuk tubuh yang bisa membuat setiap ellon menganga.

' _Tonight, you'll be mine Glorfindel._ ' katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Claudia dan Vania sudah menunggu didepan pintu kamar Marissa. Claudia memakai gaun biru tua dengan sabuk emas dipinggangnya, menonjolkan bulatan bokongnya yang seksi. Dan Vania mengenakan gaun Hijau dengan potongan dada yang rendah hingga belahannya terlihat. Entah ini sopan atau tidak dengan adat di Imladris, mereka tidak peduli. Pesta adalah pesta, dimana kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau mau.

"Gimana?" Tanya Marissa sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga gaunnya berkibar.

"Lo pasti bakal lebih _show_ _off_ dibanding Arwen." Puji Vania.

Mereka bertiga jalan dengan percaya diri menuju Lapangan. Riuh pesta dan music-musik sudah terdengar dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu,

"Leia ayo keluar!" teriak Vans dengan putus asa.

"Pergi sana Vans!" seruku dengan kesal. "Gue kayak idiot pake gaun ini!"

Ketika Elladan bertanya tentang gaun yang kupakai pesta nanti, aku menjawab akan memakai gaun yang sudah ada dilemariku. Lalu ia menertawaiku dan berkata aku akan seperti pelayan jika memakai gaun biasa di pesta. Selanjutnya, ia bersikukuh akan memesankanku gaun baru yang lebih bagus. Gaun yang dipesankan Elladan berwarna biru muda dengan kerlap-kerlip di bagian roknya yang melebar. Potongan dadanya bermodel medieval. Dengan ini kalung yang selama ini tersembunyi di leherku akan terlihat. Kalung yang kubeli secara online dengan harga 60rb ini berwarna silver, dengan sayap elang yang dibawahnya memiliki logam yang diukir dan dibentuk bulat. Dalam bulatan itu terdapat bola yang bisa menyala biru dalam gelap. kalung glow in the dark. Aku memang suka barang-barang unik seperti itu. bahkan aku pernah membeli cincin Sauron berwarna silver di Internet, untung saja tidak kupakai camping, kalau tidak para Elf yang melihat cincin itu akan mengiraku pelayan Sauron.

"Leia, kalo lo gak buka pintunya, sori kalo gue dobrak." Ancam Vans.

Dengan jengkel aku membuka pintu dan menyilangkan tanganku.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lo gak ngehias rambut lo? Dikepang atau dikuncir gitu?" Tanya Vans yang malam itu menjadi pendampingku ke pesta.

"Asal lo tau Vans, di rumah, gue bukan cewek yang hobi dandan dan ahli ngehias rambut. Tapi kalo lo gak suka, terserah, itu berarti gue gak kan ke pesta dan ngehabisin malam ini dengan tidur cantik."

"Tunggu sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana, pintu jangan dikunci." Kata Vans meninggalkanku di pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. aku menghela nafas dan masuk kembali ke kamar.

Didepan cermin, aku bisa lihat refleksiku. Seorang gadis dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam. Aku sudah melepas lensa kontak hingga mata hitamku menjadi sangat jelas. Aku tidak begitu cantik, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecantikan ketiga temanku yang lain, maupun dengan kecantikan elleth-elleth disini.. Aku lalu menyentuh wajahku, gadis di cermin juga mengikuti gerakanku. Saat itu juga pintu kamar terbuka diikuti Vans dan seorang pelayan.

Sebelum aku bicara, Vans menekan pundakku hingga aku terduduk di kursi rias. Elleth itu dengan cepat menguncir rambutku. Ditarik, diputar, dikuncir, dikepang. sungguh menyakitkan! Elleth itu melakukannya dengan cepat dan efisien hingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk selesai. Lalu ia menaburkan kerlap-kerlip dirambutku yang hitam, dan memoles sesuatu seperti minyak berry yang membuat bibirku lebih merah dan glossy.

Setelah selesai, Vans mengamatiku dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hannon Le." Terima kasih, kataku dalam Sindarin.

"Masih ngerasa kayak idiot?" goda Vans. aku terkekeh.

Kami berjalan menuju lapangan. Tak perlu dikata, kami terlambat. Setelah kami sampai, hampir semua yang hadir di pesta sudah duduk untuk menikmati makan malam. Mulutku seperti berliur, belum pernah aku melihat makanan sebanyak ini. Sebelum makin terlihat bodoh, Vans menarikku dan mencarikan tempat duduk untuk kami berdua. Sebagai resiko karena datang telat, kami duduk ditempat duduk tersisa disudut lapangan, jauh dari meja utama.

Dari mejaku bisa kulihat Lord Elrond duduk di meja utama sebagai tuan rumah. Disamping kirinya Elladan, lalu Elrohir. Sedang di sebelah kanannya adalah Arwen. Mataku terbelalak melihat siapa saja yang duduk disana, ada Gandalf, lalu Lady Galadriel dan Lord Celeborn, Lalu Lord Cirdan, di meja tak jauh dari meja utama duduk Haldir, Glorfindel, Erestor, dan beberapa Elf lain yang tidak kukenal. Semua idolaku kecuali Legolas berkumpul disini! Ini seperti jumpa fans! Kalau saja urat malu-ku sudah terputus, aku pasti sudah lari dan memeluk satu persatu tokoh-tokoh favoritku disana.

Persis didepan Glorfindel, Marissa duduk. Dengan gaya lady-like nya dia mencoba mengobrol dengan Glorfindel. Namun seringkali Glorfindel focus bicara dengan Haldir mengenai masalah keamanan di perbatasan Lorien. Vania sengaja menjatuhkan sendok ke samping kirinya, dimana Lindir duduk lalu ia membungkuk hingga belahan dadanya terlihat oleh Lindir. Dengan menelan ludah Lindir mengalihkan pandangan dan fokus ke gelas wine, seolah-olah baru pertama kali melihat gelas seumur hidupnya. Dimeja terpisah Steve dan Merian terpaku pada obrolannya masing-masing. Ammar dan Alvin duduk seberang Steve dan Merian, keduanya berbincang sambil meminum wine.

"Mojok dikit gapapa kan?" Tanya Vans dalam bahasa Indonesia. Ia sudah menyiapkan roti dan daging rusa panggang dipiringnya.

"Duduk dimana aja gak ada bedanya. Asalkan kita kebagian makan." Kataku simple. Vans tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lo gak takut mentor lo nyariin?"

"Alvin? Ngga deh kayanya. Tuh dia asyik ngobrol sama Ammar, emang mau apa dia nyariin gue?"

"Bukan Alvin. Mentor lo yang lain." Kata Vans penuh teka-teki.

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Lord Glorfindel." Kata Vans. aku mengernyitkan dahi, ia melanjutkan, "Lo kayanya udah deket banget sama dia. Hampir semua elleth disini ngegosipin lo tau."

Aku terkekeh, "Gue sama dia Cuma sebatas mentor dan muridnya. Tiap hari kan gue latihan bareng dia mulu, bakal aneh kalo kita malah gak makin akrab." Kataku acuh tak acuh. Tapi dalam hati aku kaget setengah mati tentang gossip-gosip yang tersebar dan membayangkan wajah-wajah elleth fans-nya Glorfindel melakukan sayembara siapa yang berhasil menerorku. Aku tertawa sendiri dengan imajinasi liarku.

Pesta makanpun berakhir, dan pesta dansa dimulai. Aku dan Vans hanya duduk di pojokan dan mengamati para Elf ini berdansa. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Glorfindel berdansa dengan Marissa yang berseri-seri. Gerakan dansa Marissa seirama dengan Glorfindel, seperti ia sudah berlatih selama berhari-hari. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan wajah iri elleth lain. Dasar cewek.

"Gue mau ke mejanya Alvin sama Ammar." Kata Vans. "Lo mau ikut ga?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Ngga, gue mager disini." Kataku.

Akhirnya aku duduk sendiri di pojok lapangan. Aku melihat Lindir bernyanyi lagu tentang kisah Raja Amroth dan kekasihnya Nimrodel. Aku mendengarkan sajak-sajaknya yang diucapkan dalam Sindarin. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, tapi aku tahu kisahnya.

Raja Amroth adalah penguasa Loth Lorien yang tewas dimakan ombak ketika ingin menyusul kapan kekasihnya, Nimrodel, menuju Valinor. Ia meninggalkan Loth Lorien tanpa pemimpin, penduduknya sempat berpencar ke wilayah Elf lain. Namun akhirnya bersatu kembali setelah Lord Celeborn diangkat menjadi penguasa baru. Penguasa yang tidak dimahkotai, sama seperti Lord Elrond. Itulah salah satu contoh ketika cinta bisa menguasai apapun, bahkan dapat membuat seorang raja terhormat meninggalkan rakyatnya.

Rasa kantuk akhirnya tiba. Dengan perut kenyang dan mata yang semakin berat, aku bangkit dari meja dan menguap. Tempat tidurku tiba-tiba menjadi tempat favoritku malam ini. Aku berbalik arah untuk keluar dari lapangan dan menguap lagi. Namun seseorang menangkap lenganku.

"Mau pulang se-dini ini?" aku menutup mata dengan jengkel. Suara itu, suara Glorfindel. Aku menoleh dan menatap wajahnya. Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku mengantuk Glorfindel, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku perlu ke kamarku, kalau tidak, aku bisa-bisa tidur disini." Kataku melepas genggaman Glorfindel. Tapi dia menarikku hingga berdiri persis dihadapannya.

"Mungkin aku perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu segar kembali." Bisiknya. "Dansa?"

Aku gelagapan. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berdansa dan aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di lantai dansa itu dengan tersandung atau menginjak gaunku sendiri lalu ditertawakan orang. terima kasih atas penawarannya." Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah agak jauh aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Glorfindel sudah pergi. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Diperjalanan, aku memutuskan untuk ke taman menghirup udara segar. Ini adalah tempat favoritku dan letaknya tidak jauh dari kamarku. Bulan sudah meninggi, angin semakin dingin. Aku beranjak menuju kamarku. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menarikku dan memutarku hingga tubuhku membentur dinding yang keras. Aku mendongak dan menyadari itu bukan dinding melainkan dada Glorfindel. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi menyebabkannya harus sedikit menunduk untuk melihatku. aku tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Aku menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri darinya, namun ia makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Disini tidak akan ada orang yang menertawakanmu. Berdansalah bersamaku." Katanya dengan wajah serius. Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan.

Malam itu Glorfindel membimbingku berdansa. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke pepohonan di belakang Glorfindel.

"tatap mataku, Leia." Katanya lembut. "Vanima, gono cin mir." Cantik, kau begitu bersinar. Jantungku berdetak mendengar nada bicaranya. Didepanku sekarang bukan lagi Glorfindel angkuh yang suka mengabaikan elleth-elleth yang membuntutinya, atau yang suka melempar komentar-komentar sinis padaku.

"Aku mencarimu semalaman ini. Di meja utama, di meja Alvin dan Ammar, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu." Katanya sambil memutar badanku dengan perlahan. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke pelukannya, "Dan aku melihatmu dengan Vans, berdua. Kalian bicara seolah didunia hanya ada kalian berdua."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengelus rahangku. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mendorongku ke tembok hingga aku terperangkap. Mata Glorfindel sayu, aku mencium aroma wine Dorwinion. Wine itu terkenal bisa memabukkan kaum Elf. Dan aku menyadari bahwa Glorfindel sudah mabuk berat. Aku mendorong tubuh Glorfindel dengan tanganku, namun ia jauh lebih kuat dibandingkanku.

"Kau mabuk, Glorfindel! Lepaskan!"

"Kau millikku." Katanya dengan suara parau. Ia menggenggam kepala belakangku dan menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya menjilat bibirku meminta untuk membuka mulutku. Aku berusaha menjerit, namun yang keluar hanya suara bungkaman.

"Mmhhhmmmhh.."

Tubuhnya digerak-gerakkan menekan tubuhku untuk menciptakan gesekan. Tangannya mulai liar meraba lekuk tubuhku, dan ketika jemarinya menguleni payudaraku, aku terkesiap. Momen itu dimanfaatkan Glorfindel untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan mengadu lidahnya. Bibirnya terus menghisap, menggigiti bibirku sampai aku merasakan sedikit darahku dibibirnya. Airmata mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Marissa yang merasa kecewa karena taktiknya untuk menggoda Glorfindel gagal, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun ia mendengar suara dan mengikutinya. Nafasnya tersendat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Leia dan Glorfindel berciuman dengan panas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai ujung jarinya memutih. Lalu berbalik arah dengan hati penuh kebencian pada satu nama. Leia.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Glorfindel menyerangku, sampai tiba-tiba ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan tubuh kekarnya jatuh menghantamku. Dia tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk berat. Dengan sisa tenaga aku mendorong tubuh Glorfindel dan membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai lalu beranjak meninggalkannya.

 _' Dia mabuk, mungkin dia tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya.'_ Kata suara hatiku.

Aku berbalik arah dan melihat Glorfindel terbaring dengan nafas teratur. Wajahnya sangat polos ketika tertidur, dan rasa kasihan muncul dalam diriku. Dengan geraman aku mengangkat tubuh Glorfindel dan terseok-seok membopongnya menuju kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Kuhapus sisa minyak berryku di bibirnya untuk menghilangkan tanda-tanda insiden kami, dan pergi menuju kamarku.

Aku memandang cermin, bibirku memerah dan bengkak akibat serangan Glorfindel. Daguku ada bekas gigitan. Aku mengompres bibirku dan berharap semoga lukanya bisa hilang pagi ini. Karena besok aku akan membahas tentang kedatangan kami di Imladris dengan Mithrandir, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, dan Lord Elrond. Keempat orang ini adalah orang sakti di Middle-earth, dan kuharap mereka bisa menunjukkan kami jalan pulang.


	9. Chapter 9 : Rapat dewan Elrond

Matahari membasuh tiap sudut Imladris. Kicau burung terdengar diantara pohon-pohon yang daunnya mulai menghijau. Rerumputan gajah yang hijau menjalar dengan rapi diantara bunga berwarna-warni yang bermekaran. Taman akan jadi tempat favorit warga Imladris selama musim semi.

Siang ini diadakan rapat dewan untuk membahas kedatangan kami kesini. Rapat dilaksanakan di ruang dewan tempat yang sama ketika Lord Elrond mengadakan rapat tentang cincin saktinya Frodo. Semak-semak hijau mengelilingi ruang rapat. Sebuah pohon yang tinggi melindungi kami dari matahari, menciptakan nuansa alami di ruangan ini. Bisa kau dengar cicit burung yang hinggap didalam pohon itu. dan pelayan sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk para dewan. Lord Elrond duduk dikursi utama, disamping kirinya ada penasihatnya yaitu Erestor, disebelah kanannya duduk Kapten Imladris, Glorfindel dan tangan kanan Lord Elrond, Lindir. Disebelah kiri Erestor duduk pasangan Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel. Gandalf duduk bersama Lord Cirdan, kedua pria berjanggut itu membicarakan tentang peningkatan jumlah Elf yang berlayar ke Valinor. Berseberangan dengan para Elf, kami berdelapan duduk.

Aku memandang Glorfindel, mencari tahu apakah ia ingat kejadian semalam. Melihat sikap santai dan acuh tak acuhnya, akhirnya aku tahu dia tidak ingat apapun. Tidak bisa kubayangkan betapa canggungnya kami jika bertemu dan Glorfindel ingat semuanya, tentang ciuman, dan tentang - Argh! Aku menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Para anggota dewan, dua bulan ini Imladris kedatangan tamu dari negeri yang jauh. Kami sudah melakukan pembicaraan saat mereka pertama kali datang dan mengetahui bahwa mereka bukan saja berasal dari negeri yang jauh, tapi juga dunia yang berbeda. Dari merekalah kita tahu keberadaan ras Edain lain di dimensi lain."Seru Lord Elrond membuka rapat." Lady Leia, bisa kau ceritakan ulang bagaimana kalian bisa ada di Middle-earth?" Tanya Lord Elrond.

Aku menarik nafas. Aku menceritakan semua pada mereka tentang camp, puncak, bina mental, hujan yang turun tiba-tiba, hingga kedatangan kami ke Trollshaws dan menemukan pintu rahasia ke Imladris. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Gandalf menghisap pipanya dengan pandangan kelabu. Lord Cirdan mengangguk-angguk. Dan Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel bertukar pandang seolah sedang bertelepati.

Lady Galadriel bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenali peta Middle-earth dan menemukan jalan rahasia ke Imladris? Jalan rahasia itu hanya bisa diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu dan tersembunyi rapat."

Pertanyaan yang cerdas, jika aku tidak hati-hati, maka topic ini akan mengarah langsung ke jarum hitam.

Aku bicara setengah jujur, "Di dunia kami, ada seorang professor bernama Tolkien yang menceritakan bahwa ada dunia legendaris bernama Arda. Ia menceritakan di dunia itu hidup berbagai ras; manusia, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit, hingga Orc. Negeri itu hanya menjadi mitos dan menjadi bahan penelitian tentang urban legend, dan aku juga pernah melakukan penelitian tentang kisah Tolkien itu. Di dunia kami yang hanya dikuasai ras manusia, keberadaan Elf, makhluk penjaga, penyihir, dewa, naga, monster, dan Dwarf hanya cerita dongeng yang dikisahkan pada anak-anak. Semuanya tidak nyata. Mengenai pintu rahasia itu aku menemukannya setelah merasakan adanya energy yang memancar dari salah satu bebatuan, setelah itu kami memasukinya dan akhirnya sampailah kami di Imladris." Kataku meninggalkan detail tertentu.

"Menurutku hujan ini memantik sebuah energy kuno yang sangat kuat. Portal adalah sihir yang berbahaya, dan tidak semua Istari sanggup melakukannya." Kata Gandalf. "Dan Portal antar dimensi tidak pernah kudengar keberadaannya sampai saat ini. Yang aku takutkan adalah jika fenomena ini terus terjadi, Middle-earth bisa terancam oleh bahaya dari luar Arda."

Kali ini Lord Celeborn bicara, dengan suara tegas ia berkata, "Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Mithrandir. Namun kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Middle-earth telah mencapai masa damai setelah kekalahan Sauron. Dan itu adalah kemenangan yang mutlak bagi bangsa middle-earth."

"Mari kita berhenti membicarakan masa lalu yang suram maupun hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang tidak ada." Interupsi Lord Elrond.

Lady Galadriel yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati angkat bicara, "Nasib kalian masih samar-samar di penglihatanku. Entah kalian bisa kembali ke tempat kalian atau akan terjebak selamanya disini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tapi mungkin cermin-ku di Caras Galadhon bisa memberi tahu sesuatu, karena cermin itu bisa menunjukkan masa lalu, hal yang sedang terjadi, dan masa depan yang belum pasti."

Sambil mengelus janggutnya, Lord Cirdan berkata, "Tapi bukankah cermin sakti menunjukkan hal-hal itu HANYA kepada orang yang melihat kedalamnya langsung?"

"Untuk itulah aku menawarkan kalian ikut bersamaku ke Loth Lorien." Seru Lady Galadriel. Matanya melihat kami satu-persatu. Aku ingat ia bisa membaca pikiran orang, maupun memori-memori dan niat seseorang. Maka aku mengosongkan pikiranku. Ketika matanya menatap mataku, aku mendengar suara di kepalaku.

 _'Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting bagi kami, Leia Amaliya. Sesuatu yang kelam, yang menentukan masa depan kaum kami.'_

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membalas dengan telepati, akan sia-sia jika berbohong kepada seorang Galadriel.

 _'Ya, my Lady. Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu apapun."_

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan kurasa ia sudah selesai "menerobos" firewall di otakku.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Tanya Lady Galadriel.

Kami memandang satu sama lain, berdiskusi sejenak. Trio macan dan Steve diam tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya. Akhirnya kami menyetujui untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Loth Lorien.

Malam itu dilaksanakan pesta makan untuk menghormati sisa waktu kami di Imladris, sebuah penutup. Kami duduk di ruang makan sayap selatan, yang mengarah ke sungai Bruinnen. Lord Elrond memiliki ruang makan yang berbeda untuk setiap musimnya. Dan dari ruang makan ini, hamparan padang rumput yang menghijau dan warna-warni kebun bunga terbesar di Imladris terpampang di hadapan kami. Di ruang makan itu, atapnya merupakan ukiran-ukiran daun, bunga, dan berry-berry kecil. Meja makan kayu willow dihiasi lilin dengan cahaya putih, lilin Elf yang dibawa dari Lorien. Pelayan-pelayan lalu-lalang mengatur makanan. Beberapa diantaranya berjaga di tempat untuk menuangkan wine jika diperintah.

Lord Elrond seperti biasa duduk di kursi utama, dihadapanku duduk Glorfindel dan disampingnya Haldir. Aku dihimpit oleh Alvin dan Ammar yang sedari tadi melontarkan candaan-candaan dengan Si Kembar, Elladan dan Elrohir. Steve tidak terlihat dimanapun, mungkin ia memilih menghabiskan malam terakhirnya di Imladris bersama Merian. Trio macan malam ini lebih hening dari biasanya.

"Lady Leia, apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini di duniamu?" Tanya Arwen dari ujung meja. Aku tersenyum, dia selalu penasaran dengan duniaku, terlebih ketika aku menceritakan bahwa manusia di Bumi sudah menginjakkan kaki di Bulan dan beberapa diantaranya tinggal di luar angkasa. bisa kau bayangkan wajah cantiknya menjadi lucu ketika matanya membesar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Aku dan teman-temanku ini adalah pelajar. Di dunia kami, orangtua mengirim kami ke sekolah dari usia dini sekitar umur 5 tahun. Sekolah adalah tempat untuk belajar berbagai hal, dan kami diharuskan bersekolah jika ingin menaikkan derajat dan mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus."

"5 tahun? pada usia itu kami mungkin sedang asyik menghabiskan waktu dipelukan naneth (Ibu). Apa saja yang kalian pelajari di sekolah?" Tanya Erestor.

"Banyak hal. Pada usia 5 tahun kami memasuki playgroup, tempat kami bertemu dengan anak-anak lain dari daerah berbeda, belajar mengenal dan bergaul, masa playgroup adalah masa yang paling indah karena belajar dilakukan sambil bermain. Pada usia 7 tahun, kami naik ke level selanjutnya yaitu Sekolah Dasar yang memiliki 6 tingkatan, disana kami mulai belajar tentang cara bersosialisasi dan berperilaku, kesenian, music, menghitung berbagai geometri, hingga dikenalkan pada ilmu tentang alam sekitar, diakhir tahun akan dilaksanakan ujian untuk mengukur apakah kami sudah pantas diluluskan atau belum. Setelah itu, naik tingkat menjadi SMP dengan 3 tingkatan, disana tingkat kesulitannya lebih tinggi, kami diajari bagian-bagian tubuh manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, kami mempelajari tentang hokum-hukum yang menunjukkan kinerja hal-hal yang ada di sekitar kami, sejarah bangsa dan dunia, hingga evolusi alam. Selanjutnya ada tingkatan SMA, hanya anak-anak yang lulus dari tingkat sebelumnya dapat melanjutkan ke tingkat ini. Disini kami dibagi menjadi dua golongan, yaitu Sains dan Sosial. Anak-anak sains mempelajari Kimia yaitu ilmu tentang elemen-elemen terkecil yang ada di alam, Biologi ilmu tentang hewan, tumbuhan dan manusia dan fisika, ilmu tentang cara kerja hal-hal yang ada disekitar kita. Anak-anak social mempelajari karakteristik sebuah masyarakat, hokum-hukum dalam suatu Negara, hingga mempelajari perekonomian agar tetap stabil. Tingkatan selanjutnya ada universitas, itu tingkatan kami sekarang, dibagi menjadi banyak golongan/jurusan sesuai minat dan kemampuannya masing-masing, ada ilmu kedokteran, Teknik, hingga Filosofi untuk memahami keberadaan umat manusia di alam semesta."

"Apa kau sendiri berminat di jurusan mu?" Tanya Lord Celeborn.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat tertarik dengan dunia sains, namun di Jurusan ini aku dapat kuliah tanpa harus membayar apapun. Biaya pendidikan di universitas sangat tinggi, dan aku masih punya 3 adik lagi yang masih bersekolah, jadi aku harus menerima belajar di jurusan ini. Aku berharap adik-adikku bisa lulus sekolah dan mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik dariku." Kataku merenung.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak yang tidak lulus sekolah?" Tanya Arwen.

"Mereka harus mengulang tahun depan, atau mengikuti ujian khusus. Namun ada juga yang memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan bekerja dengan kemampuan seadanya." Jawab Ammar sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Kultur masyarakatmu sangat kompleks, bisa kubayangkan tekanan anak-anak itu sangat tinggi jika sampai tidak lulus." Gumam Mithrandir.

"Ya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mendapati dirinya tidak lulus, melakukan hal-hal ekstrim sampai bunuh diri karena rasa malu." Kata Alvin cuek sambil menusuk daging rusa bakarnya, tak sadar dengan keheningan tiba-tiba di meja makan.

"Kau bilang tentang Fiska mempelajari kinerja hal-hal yang ada di sekitar kita." Erestor mengubah topic. "Aku sangat tertarik dengan itu, jika aku tahu dunia kalian memiliki ilmu pengetahuan sebanyak itu, akan aku kurung kalian dalam perpustakaanku untuk menghabiskan waktu mengajariku." Seru Erestor bercanda.

"itu Fisika, My Lord." Kataku mengoreksi kesalahan ucapnya. aku menghisap jus anggurku, "Dan aku beruntung tidak harus dikunci dalam perpustakaan karena aku lebih memilih berada dibawah matahari." Kataku. Lord Erestor tertawa.

"Bisa kau jelaskan satu hal saja tentang Fisika?"Tanya Erestor.

Aku berfikir, hal yang mudah mereka pahami dengan cepat dan ada disekitar mereka.

"Gravitasi!" seru Alvin.

"Gravi—" kata Lord Elrond.

"Leia akan menjelaskannya. Dia juara olimpiade sains." Jawabnya dengan seringai. Aku memutar bola mata, Alvin suka memulai sebuah kisah dan tiba-tiba melemparkannya padaku untuk diakhiri.

Aku mengambil berry dihadapanku dan mengangkatnya, "Lihat berry ini, apa yang terjadi jika aku melepaskannya?"

"Itu akan jatuh ke piringmu tentunya." Jawab Elladan.

"Kalau aku lemparkan ke barat? Ke selatan? Kemana berry ini akan jatuh?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kebawah tentunya," jawab Elrohir.

"Kenapa semua yang kita lemparkan selalu jatuh kebawah? Kenapa bulan bisa menggantung diatas langit dan tidak terjatuh?" tanyaku menunjuk kearah bulan yang besar.

Semua terdiam, berpikir dengan keras mencari jawaban. Lady Galadriel menjawab, "Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sampai sekarang, aku mengira bulan dan bintang diatas adalah wujud kekuatan Varda. Dan kini aku penasaran apa yang menyebabkan berry ini jatuh kebawah sedangkan bulan tidak pernah jatuh dari langit."

"Semua itu karena sebuah gaya tarik tak terlihat dari Arda yang kami sebut Gravitasi, menyebabkan semuanya tertarik kebawah. Mulai dari daun yang berguguran, hujan, hingga air terjun ini. Bayangkan jika tidak ada gravitasi, kalian tidak akan bisa menapak tanah, air-air akan beterbangan, meja dan kursi ini tidak akan bisa diatur diatas lantai. Di luar angkasa sana, Gravitasinya sangat kecil bahkan ada banyak bagian yang gravitasinya nol. Bulan juga memiliki gravitasi, meskipun lebih kecil tapi berpengaruh, itulah yang menyebabkan air laut selalu pasang pada malam hari."

Semua orang yang ada di meja mengangguk. Mulut Elrohir dan Arwen membuka huruf 'O'. Elladan melihat kebawah kakinya, siapa tahu dapat melihat gaya gravitasi dengan matanya. Lady Galadriel menengadah ke bulan, memikirkan apa lagi rahasia alam yang belum diketahuinya. Lord Celeborn mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mencerna pelan-pelan ilmu baru ini. Sedangkan Lord Erestor berulangkali menjatuhkan berrynya ke piring. Wajah-wajah mereka sangat komikal, tokoh-tokoh legendaries Tolkien kini bertindak seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat computer.


	10. Chapter 10 : New Journey and the Songs

Aku mengangkat tasku dan menuju ke lapangan. Kuda-kuda sudah disiapkan untuk Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, dan penasihat Lorien yang ikut, sementara Haldir,warden, dan elleth pelayan berjalan kaki. Aku memakai celana dan jubah seperti seorang penjaga hutan, kontras dengan elleth-elleth lain yang memakai gaun perjalanan. Aku merasakan hembusan udara dibelakang leherku dan berbalik arah melihat Glorfindel berdiri di dekatku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Katanya singkat, lalu berbalik arah dan pergi. Aku menelan ludah, dan mengikutinya. Sejak rapat dewan aku menghindarinya. Ia berhenti di sebuah teras yang mengarah ke hutan Trollshaws, lalu duduk dengan tangan menutup wajah.

" _Goheno-nin_ " maafkan aku. Katanya, wajahnya menatapku dengan luka. "Aku—aku ingat apa yang aku lakukan padamu malam itu."

Aku membeku. _This is it!_ _The most awkward moment on my life_.

Aku menatap matanya yang penuh penyesalan. Namun ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu setelah melakukan perbuatan itu. Aku berusaha mengingat segalanya di pagi hari, namun kepalaku sakit sekali dan ketika aku melihatmu masuk ruang rapat dengan bibir yang terluka, aku seperti ingat sesuatu, seharian aku memikirkannya dan malam ini aku bermimpi. tapi itu bukan mimpi, itu memori di malam itu yang lepas, sama seperti memori masa lampauku di kehidupan kedua ini setelah dilepaskan dari Aula Mandos. Aku—aku berusaha menghentikan diriku sendiri di mimpi itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku—A—"Katanya terbata-bata, airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Didepanku duduk seorang Elf ksatria yang pernah membunuh Iblis Balrog dan dilahirkan kembali menjadi pelindung keluarga Elrond, namun ternyata ia juga masih Elf biasa yang punya rasa kecewa dan sedih yang terkadang diekspresikan dengan airmata. Seperti ada tarikan di tubuhku, aku berdiri dihadapannya dan memeluknya. Ia terisak dibahuku dan aku dengan kasih sayang membelai rambutnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu diluar kendalimu, Glorfindel. Maafkan aku juga karena seharian menghindarimu, namun aku butuh waktu." Aku mencium keningnya, "Dan sekarang, aku berharap kita masih jadi teman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku di Lorien nanti, tapi aku memohon jika aku tidak kembali kau harus melupakan hal-hal buruk dan mengingat hal-hal baik dari persahabatan kita."

Aku memeluknya sampai isakannya mereda, "Aku janji." Katanya dengan senyum berserinya. Aku menghapus airmatanya.

"Sekarang, kau jangan bersedih lagi dan antarkan aku ke lapangan kembali. Mereka pasti kebingungan mencariku dan mengira aku tidak jadi ikut." Kataku menariknya berdiri dan menuju ke lapangan. Jari kami terpaut satu sama lain selama perjalanan, beberapa pelayan yang lewat melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya setelah melihat tangan kami. Glorfindel terkenal jarang menunjukkan tindakan intim dengan elleth selama ini, Namun aku mengabaikannya. Glorfindel adalah sahabatku, dan aku ingin mengingat saat-saat terakhirku dengannya, apapun yang orang lain pikirkan.

Imladris sudah jauh dibelakangku. Dari rombongan elf lorien, hanya kami berdelapan yang mengangkut tas besar di punggung. Elf lain menaruh barang bawaannya di kuda pengangkut. Malam hampir tiba, Misty Mountains terbentang jauh di horizon. Butuh sehari lagi untuk melewati jalan yang dibuat Elf Gondolin diantara celah misty mountains. Jalan Elf tersebut dibuat ketika penduduk Gondolin yang selamat dari keruntuhan kota mencoba meraih Imladris dengan cepat.

"Kita berkemah disini!" Seru Lord Celeborn dalam bahasa Sindarin. Dua bulan menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama Arwen aku manfaatkan juga untuk mempelajari tulisan dan bahasa mereka.

Vans, Steve, dan Vania mengeluarkan tenda dari tasnya. Tatapan penasaran terlihat dari Elf Lorien ini ketika kami membangun tenda dome. Beberapa diantara mereka mendekat dan menyentuh kain terpal tenda dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ini disebut terpal. Agar tenda kami tidak kebasahan ketika hujan turun." Kata Ammar pada Ellon tersebut, lalu menumpahkan sedikit air ke atas terpal dan air tersebut jatuh kebawah tanpa membasahi terpal tersebut, seperti embun di daun teratai. Para Elf yang tidak mengerti nanoteknologi ini mengira kain itu dimantrai dengan sihir sehingga tidak ada air yang mampu menembusnya. Tenda yang mereka pakai hanya menghalau air ketika hujan dan akan merembes di tengah hujan deras yang lama.

Aku memakai headset dan mendengarkan lagu Beyonce. Aku beruntung membawa solar-cell powerbank-ku sehingga baterai hapeku masih tetap penuh. Selama di Imladris aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan ponselku karena terlalu sibuk dengan latihan bersama Glorfindel dan belajar Sindarin dengan Arwen.

Para Ellon menyalakan kayu bakar dan membuat unggun sedangkan elleth-ellethnya memasak soup. Dan kami menyalakan kompor gas camping kami. Suara terkesiap muncul ketika Vans memantik knop dan api muncul seketika.

"Sihir apa lagi ini? Api yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa kayu!" seru seorang Ellon, "Aku hanya melihat hal ini sekali saat Mithrandir menyalakan pipanya! Apa kalian adalah istari?" Tanya Ellon berambut silver itu.

"Kami bukan istari. Ini disebut dengan kompor." Jawab Vans.

Vania membuka 2 bungkusan mie instan rebus dan memasukkan ke dalam air mendidih, sementara Vans membuka bumbu-bumbunya ke mangkuk.

"Apa yang kalian masak?" Tanya Ellon yang bernama Rumil itu, melirik bungkusan mengkilat bumbu-bumbu yang dikumpulkan. Ia mengambil salah satu bungkusan mie dan melihat gambar mie depannya, "Gambarnya begitu nyata, pasti yang melukisnya sangat berbakat. Ini yang kalian masak?" tanyanya menunjuk ke gambar.

Vania menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Iya. Tapi kau tidak bisa berharap ada telur, sayur, seperti di gambar itu. hanya ada mie."

"Mie? Jadi itu nama rebusan ini. Bolehkah aku mencicipinya." Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Kenapa tidak. Kau pasti akan ketagihan!" seru Vania. Rumil sangat unik, ketika laki-laki lain akan bertindak sok macho dan sok tegar, Rumil menunjukkan kepolosannya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Tapi Vania tahu, dibalik sikap kekanak-kanakannya ini adalah seorang prajurit tangguh yang berbahaya bagi musuhnya. Ia pernah mellihatnya sekali di lapangan latih, saat Rumil sedang adu memanah dengan Haldir. Wajahnya saat itu serius, dan sangat berbeda dengan ellon yang berlutut dihadapannya kini menunggu mie matang bersamanya. Imut banget, pikir Vania.

Marissa dan Claudia tidur didalam tenda. Mereka memilih untuk segera tidur langsung setelah tenda dibangun dan melewatkan makan malam. Tidak lupa mereka mengoleskan ramuan yang didapat dari Healing Center di Imladris untuk merawat kulitnya.

Di dekat api unggun, Ammar dan Alvin duduk mendengarkan nyanyian-nyanyian para Elf yang memuji Elbereth, penjaga bintang dilangit. Suaranya begitu harmoni dengan udara malam, seolah pohon-pohon dan hewan-hewan malam juga bernyanyi.

 _A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!_

 _oh Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

 _Kami ingat apa yang ada disana_

 _Cahaya bintang di laut sebelah barat!_

Setelah selesai, para Elf saling berbincang satu sama lain. Alvin teringat sesuatu. Gitar! Bagaimana ia bisa sampai lupa ia bawa Gitar! Malam ini, para Elf ini akan mendengar music yang sesungguhnya!

Ia bangun dan menuju tendanya, berlawanan arah denganku yang baru saja ingin bergabung ke api unggun. Aku duduk disamping Ammar dan membuka headsetku, "Gue setenda sama Vania." Kataku.

Ammar menoleh dan menyeringai, "Gue ucapkan selamat malam dan semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Katanya mengejek. Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Tak lama kemudian, Alvin kembali membawa gitarnya dan duduk di sampingku, wajahnya tersenyum puas menunjukkan benda yang dibawanya padakku.

"Waktu di Puncak, kita gak ada waktu buat bener-bener menikmati camping. Tapi sekarang, kita akan bikin show kecil-kecilan buat ngehibur mereka. Gimana menurut lo?"

"Terserah lo. Asalkan lo gak nyanyiin tuh lagu AKB48. Kuping gue sakit denger lo nyanyi-nyanyi kaya orang kesurupan gitu." Ejekku.

"Tenang, dear. Malem ini, gue akan lebih melankolis. Gue tau tipe music kesukaan mereka, yang mellow-melow gitu." Katanya. "Lo tau lagu Kemesraan Iwan Fals sama Vina P?"

Aku mengangguk. Itu lagu yang sering diputar ibuku pagi-pagi di DVD.

"Lo bait kedua ya." Katanya memintaku bernyanyi. Well, memang suaraku tidak sebanding dengan suara malaikat Elf-Elf ini, tapi aku suka lagunya dan tidak akan tahan untuk ikut bernyanyi ketika mendengarnya.

Alvin mulai memetik gitar. Alunan intro yang lambat mengheningkan obrolan para Elf. Alvin bernyanyi, tak kusangka suaranya semerdu ini.

 _"Suatu hari dikala kita duduk ditepi pantai_

 _Dan memandang ombak dilautan yang kian menepi_

 _Burung camar terbang bermain di derunya air_

 _Suara alam ini hangatkan jiwa kita..."_

Aku menghirup nafas dan melanjutkan, mataku menatap sungai didepanku dan membayangkan sedang duduk ditepi pantai, menghayati lagu tersebut.

 _"Sementara sinar surya perlahan mulai tenggelam_

 _Suara gitarmu mengalunkan melodi tentang cinta_

 _Ada hati membara erat bersatu_

 _Getar seluruh jiwa tercurah saat itu..."_

Suasana rumahku di Bumi sekilas terasa di lagu ini. Petikan-petikan gitar berubah menjadi genjrengan. Ammar dan Alvin bernyanyi, Kami bertiga saling bertatapan dengan gembira,

 _"Kemesraan ini..._

Aku melanjutkan seorang diri,

 _janganlah cepat berlalu_

Mereka meneruskan,

 _Kemesraan ini..._

Dan aku melanjutkan,

 _ingin kukenang selalu_

Kami bertiga bernyanyi bersama-sama, kepalaku bersandar pada bahu Ammar, kepalanya pelan bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri.

 _Hatiku damai jiwaku tentram disampingmu_

 _Hatiku damai jiwaku tentram bersamamu_."

Petikan gitar mengikuti selama beberapa saat dan berhenti, mengakhiri lagu kami. Saat itu aku baru pertama kali merasakan persahabatan. Situasi yang kami alami belakangan ini menguatkan ikatan persahabatan kami. Aku menutup mata dan bersyukur pada Tuhan yang mengirimkan orang-orang baik ini sebagai temanku.

Saat aku membuka mata, para Elf lain tersenyum pada kami. Lady Galadriel berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang kalian gunakan, tapi aku bisa merasakan kerinduan kalian pada rumah lewat lagu tadi. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kalian mengartikan kata-katanya dalam bahasa Westron atau Sindarin saat kita sudah sampai di Lorien."

Kami mengangguk. Wajahku memerah dibawah tatapan para Elf. Sedangkan kedua sahabatku acuh tak acuh, seolah hal ini sudah biasa. Mungkin bagi Ammar yang profesinya sebagai artis film tatapan kagum sudah biasa baginya, dan Alvin, kutahu dia adalah musisi dan biasa pentas diatas panggung, dia juga terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi aku?

"Melodi kalian sangat unik. Apakah lagu itu menceritakan sebuah kisah? Lagu-lagu yang kami nyanyikan biasanya berisi balada kisah-kisah hebat terdahulu." Tanya Lord Celeborn.

"Lagu ini tidak menceritakan kisah apapun. Hanya menggambarkan suasana ditepi pantai, duduk bersama orang terkasih menikmati sore dan berharap agar kebersamaan itu akan selalu ada selamanya." Kata Alvin.

Lord Celeborn mengangguk, jarinya ditaruh di dagunya, "Sangat unik, ya kadang ketika kita bersama orang terdekat kita akan berharap waktu berhenti dan tidak cepat berlalu."

"Apa saja yang kalian tulis sebagai lagu?"

Alvin menjawab sesuai keahliannya, "Banyak hal, ada kisah cinta, kemanusiaan, ekspresi diri, hingga mimpi-mimpi."

"Kalian menjadikan mimpi sebagai lagu?" Tanya Lord Celeborn.

Dengan mata bersinar Alvin mengangguk, "Ya! Kalau kau mau dengar, Leia bisa menyanyikannya untukmu."

Ha! Alvin! Selalu lolos dari masalah dengan mengorbankanku. Aku mencubitnya dan ia mengernyit kesakitan, namun tetap tersenyum tanpa dosa padaku.

"Ayolah, Leia. Ini akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan kau bisa menghibur para Elf yang bersedia membantu kita!" Seru Ammar keras-keras dengan bahasa Westron. Wajahku memerah seperti tomat, semua mata tertuju padaku. Argh! Terkadang aku sangat sayang sekali pada kedua orang ini, tapi terkadang aku ingin menenggelamkan kepala mereka ke sungai dan berharap otak mereka bisa berfungsi kembali.

"Lagu Disney cocok untuk mereka. Lo pernah nonton Cinderella kan? Ada soundtracknya." Bisik Alvin.

Aku membalasnya dengan mata memircing, tentu aku tahu, lagu itu ada di ponselku. Dengan menarik nafas, aku mulai bernyanyi,

 _"A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you fall asleep_

 _In dream you will lose your heartache_

 _Whatever you wish for you keep_

 _Have faith in your dream and someday_

 _Your rainbow will be coming thru_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing_

 _A dream that you wish will come true..."_

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari Alvin dan Ammar yang kegirangan, sedang Elf lain hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan lagu itu. Aku berpura-pura menguap dan mengundurkan diri dari lingkaran, sebenarnya aku ingin menyelamatkan diriku dari kejahilan-kejahilan Alvin dan Ammar lainnya yang menyusahkanku.


	11. Chapter 11 : Hutan Emas

Perjalanan ke hutan Emas atau yang disebut Loth Lorien memakan waktu lima hari tanpa hujan. Di hari keenam, kami disambut dengan aliran sungai Nimrodel yang mengalir menuju Sungai Besar Anduin. Pohon-pohon mulai tumbuh rapat dan diameternya semakin membesar. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa hutan Lorien disebut sebagi Hutan Emas. Cahaya matahari yang turun ke sela-sela dedaunan memberikan pantulan keemasan pada tanah dan rumput yang kami injak. Hutan ini memiliki aura mistis. Aku ingat Lady Galadriel menjaga hutan ini dengan cincinnya, Nenya.

Caras Galadhon merupakan kota di Loth Lorien, jantung dari kerajaan Elf di Middle-earth. Rumah-rumahnya dibangun diatas pohon Mallorn dengan berbagai tingkatan yang disebut Talan. Lentera-lentera putih berkilau bagaikan titik-titik bintang di hutan yang gelap. Antara pohon satu dengan lainnya dihubungkan dengan jembatan kayu gantung. Gerbang kota terbuat dari logam dengan ukiran-ukiran daun Lorien . disisi luar gerbang, terdapat kayu-kayu yang disusun rapi sebagai pos penjagaan, mereka menyebutnya Flet, terletak tinggi diatas pohon Mallorn.

Aura didaerah ini sangat berbeda dengan Imladris. Ketika Imladris menyuguhkan suasana _cozy_ dan hangat, Loth Lorien memberikan sensasi magis dan misterius.

Kami berhenti disebuah lapangan, dimana masyarakatnya berkumpul menyambut Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel. Mereka membungkuk ketika Lord dan Lady lewat dengan kudanya. Para pelayan menurunkan barang bawaan dari kuda dibantu warden-warden lainnya. Penjaga kuda menuntun kuda-kuda kembali ke kandang.

Lord Celeborn memberikan tangannya pada Lady Galadriel untuk membantunya turun dari kuda. Dengan anggun, Lady Galadriel menerimanya dan turun. Mereka berdua menghampiri kami yang diam dan canggung ditengah hiruk pikuk orang-orang.

"Kalian akan ditempatkan di talan-talan yang telah kami sediakan. Istirahatlah dulu hari ini, perjalanan dari Imladris pasti sangat melelahkan terutama bagi kaum Edain yang memikul barang bawaan yang berat." Kata Lord Celeborn melirik tas-tas yang kami taruh di tanah.

"Malam ini, kalian akan makan malam di Ruang Makan Umum bersama kami dan penduduk Lorien." Sambung Lady Galadriel.

Kami memberikan penghormatan pada kedua penguasa ini. Seorang Elleth dan Ellon membimbing kami menaiki anak tangga yang melingkari pohon Mallorn sampai puncaknya. Oke, ini sangat-sangat melelahkan. Bayangkan menaiki Menara Tokyo dengan tangga! Tangga tanpa pegangan! Aku merapatkan diriku ke batang Mallorn disamping kananku sepanjang perjalanan, takut terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Hanya orang bodoh dan ceroboh yang bisa jatuh di Caras Galadhon." Haldir mencemooh dibelakangku. Aku menoleh dan melemparnya tatapan sinisku. Sejak di Imladris, Haldir selalu bersikap dingin ketika aku atau teman-temanku berada didekatnya. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi kelakuannya itu membuatku kesal.

"Bukannya aku kurang sopan, tapi setidaknya kalian bisa memasang pegangan disisi kirinya. Bagaimana kalau ada anak-anak—Elfling—yang jatuh saat bermain?"

Dengan seringainya ia bicara dengan angkuh, "Tidak ada Elfling yang _pernah_ jatuh selama ribuan tahun di Caras Galadhon."

Aku mengabaikan ejekannya. Kakiku pegal dan badanku sakit-sakit, mandi akan jadi toplist hari ini. Menjawab ellon – bukan! Orang pohon – dibelakangku hanya membuang-buang energy. Aku mendongak keatas, menghitung-hitung berapa anak tangga lagi sampai ke talan.

Teman-temanku sudah jauh didepanku. Aku duduk di anak tangga sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku dan mengatur nafas, aku tidak peduli tertinggal jauh. Sebuah bayangan jatuh didepanku, dan kusadari Haldir berdiri dengan dada membusung. "Kau tidak bisa duduk disini." Katanya.

Aku memutar bola mata dan mengabaikannya. Kuraih botol minum diranselku dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Tiba-tiba Haldir merampas botol minumku hingga airnya tumpah ke pahaku. "Kau-tidak-bisa-duduk-disini." Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Api muncul dimataku, dengan kasar aku berdiri di anak tangga yang lebih tinggi hingga tinggi tubuhku menyamainya.

"Apa masalahmu?!" tantangku.

"Masalahku? Kalian!" jawabnya dengan mendesis. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai manusia, mereka ceroboh, bodoh, dan gegabah. Berpikir akan hidup selamanya padahal mereka adalah Mortal, makhluk fana yang ditakdirkan mati. Dan kalian datang, membangga-banggakan diri dengan pengetahuan kalian seolah kaum Elf lebih rendah dari kalian."

Aku mengepalkan tangan, "Kami memang mortal, ditakdirkan untuk mati, tidak seperti kalian yang bisa hidup selamanya. Tapi kami tidak bodoh seperti yang kau kira. Kau pikir kematian adalah sebuah kutukan? Kematian itu sebuah anugrah. Kami tidak perlu terperangkap di satu dunia seperti kalian." Dengan memircingkan mata aku berkata, "Dunia ini tidak abadi, Master Elf. akan ada saatnya dunia ini hancur. Aku tahu tentang Dagor Dagorath, kiamat kalian. dan kami akan sangat bersyukur tidak perlu menyaksikan kehancuran itu."

Dengan kasar aku berbalik arah dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Haldir menarik lenganku dengan keras, "Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara."

Aku menarik lenganku dengan kasar dari genggamannya, "Oh...Aku tahu." Jawabku dengan nada semanis mungkin. "Marchwarden Lorien yang sombong, kasar, dan tidak berperasaan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kataku dengan sarkastik.

Ia menarik nafas tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Aku menatapnya lurus matanya dan tidak berkedip. Ia sangat marah, aku bisa melihatnya dari pupil matanya yang menggelap. Dengan cepat ia naik keatas dan sengaja menabrak pundakku. Dari bawah aku lihat ia menyebrangi jembatan kemudian naik lagi dan masuk ke sebuah talan. Talan-nya.

 _Sangat sopan_ , pikirku sinis.

Seorang elleth yang tadi mengantar kami turun dari tangga, "Disitu kau rupanya!" serunya, "Maaf, my Lady, teman-temanmu yang lain sudah masuk ke talan nya masing-masing kecuali kau. Ayo ikut aku, kau pasti sangat lelah. Jaraknya tidak jauh, hanya empat tingkat lagi dan kau sampai di talanmu." Katanya.

Talanku terletak disamping milkinya Ammar. Dibawah tingkatku, ada talan Alvin, Vans, dan Steve, sedang dibawahnya lagi talan Vania, Marissa, dan Claudia. Talan di Lorien tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarku di Imladris, semuanya serba putih. Dalam satu kamar terdapat sofa, meja makan, dapur, tempat tidur, dan lemari. Aku berjalan ke balkon dan melihat kehidupan di Lorien dari atas sini.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dipintuku dan seorang elleth masuk membawa nampan berisi makanan. Aku baru ingat belum makan apapun selain roti Lembas pagi ini.

" _Hannon Le._ " Terima kasih. Kataku.

" _Cin tur pedhil Edhelen?_ " kau bisa bahasa sindarin?

" _Ay, Arwen ne mide nin_." Ya, Arwen mengajariku

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Ardaneth, My Lady." Jawabnya sambil mengatur makanan dimejaku.

"Panggil aku Leia, aku masih belum terbiasa orang-orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Lady. Jika kau mengenalku, kau pasti akan setuju tidak memanggilku Lady."

Ia tertawa mendengus, "Baiklah, Leia. Aku adalah pelayan disini, jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan segan-segan datang padaku." Katanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku permisi dulu."

Dengan itu ia pergi. Aku menghela nafas dan melemparkan tubuhku ke kasur. Tubuhku yang lengket mengingatkanku untuk mandi, tapi tidak ada kamar mandi disini, aku baru sadar.

"Mandi bisa nanti." Kataku menatap makanan dengan lapar. Sepotong pie, air putih, dan buah tiba-tiba menghilang di piringku, dan tersadar aku sendiri yang memakannya dengan rakus.

Di Lorien, hanya Royal Talan, dan talan milik orang-orang dengan jabatan tinggi yang memilliki kamar mandi pribadi. Tidak heran, mengingat sangat sulit mengalirkan air melewati pohon yang tinggi. Sebagai konsekuensinya, penduduk Lorien menggunakan pemandian umum. Pemandian ini terdiri dari dua kolam besar, satu berisi air hangat, dan satunya berisi air jernih yang mengalir dari sungai Nimrodel dan Celebrant.

Aku menutupi dadaku ketika melangkah masuk ke kolam. Elleth-elleth lain memandangku dengan penasaran. Tubuh-tubuh mereka yang seputih susu dengan postur tinggi dan wajah rupawan sama sekali tidak menaikkan kepercayaan diriku.

"Hai." Sapaku canggung pada Elleth disampingku.

Ia tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu malu. Bagi kami bangsa Elf, ketelanjangan adalah hal yang natural."

Aku tergagap, "Maksudmu, kalian lebih suka telanjang?"

Kepalanya mendongak kebelakang dan tertawa, "Bukan seperti itu. Kami menghargai tubuh kami dan bangga terhadapnya, itu semua anugrah dari Valar. Kalian manusia, selalu menutup-nutupi tubuh kalian seperti malu akan apa yang sudah diberikan pada kalian."

Aku terdiam sejenak, dan perlahan merilekskan tubuhku. "Namaku Rilian, istri Lord Dareath. senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku Leia. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Kataku, "Aku kenal Lord Dareath, ia bagian dari rombongan yang mengantar Lady Galadriel dan Lord Celeborn ke Imladris."

Rilian tersenyum, "Ya, dia adalah penasihat mereka. Aku bertemu dengannya saat menghadiri Perayaan Kedewasaan Lord Elrohir di Imladris. Aku dari Imladris juga, tapi aku punya banyak pekerjaan sebagai pelayan disini hingga tidak punya waktu berkunjung kesana."

"Pesta Kedewasaan?"

"Pesta Kedewasaan adalah tradisi kaum Elf, ketika seorang anak akan dianggap sudah dewasa dan siap mengemban tugas sebagai bagian dari masyarakat. ia akan diberikan kebebasan untuk tidur dengan elleth atau ellon manapun sebagai tanda kedewasaannya."

"Kalian melakukan..ehem...bercinta... tanpa menikah?" tanyaku.

Ia menoleh, "Kami tidak seperti manusia yang punya hidup singkat dan tergesa-gesa agar dapat memiliki pasangan hidup. Masing-masing Elf punya pasangan Fea nya, dan kami harus mencarinya. Salah satu cara kami adalah dengan bercinta dengan orang yang kami rasa pasangan hidup kami. Kami dapat merasakan kehadiran separuh Fea kami, dan membuktikannya dengan bercinta. Jika perasaan kami semakin dalam setelah itu, kami melakukan Pengikatan Fea dengan bercinta, dan cahaya Varda akan menerangi kami sebagai pertanda kami menemukan Fea yang tepat, setelah itu merayakannya dengan pernikahan."

Mulutku menganga, "Apa kau tidak terkena penyakit karena berganti-ganti pasangan?"

Ia terkekeh, suaranya sangat merdu sampai aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. "Kami tidak punya penyakit-penyakit seperti yang manusia punya jika berganti-ganti pasangan, itu adalah berkah, karena kami hanya dapat menikah satu kali dengan Fea yang tepat, dan untuk mencarinya kami harus bercinta. Jika manusia dapat menikah dengan siapa saja yang dia pilih, kami kaum Elf hanya dapat menikah dengan satu Fea."

"Jadi, kau akan menikah selamanya dengan Lord Daraeth?" Aku menggeser tubuhku mendekat, "Apa kau tidak merasa jenuh dengan suamimu? Maksudku, manusia dapat memutuskan ikatan pernikahan jika bosan dengan pasangannya atau merasa jengkel dengannya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah merasa jengkel dengan suamimu?"

"Wah wahh, kau penasaran sekali. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tidak. Valar menciptakan Elf dengan separuh Fea, dan harus mencari separuhnya lagi. jika telah menemukannya, maka kami akan merasa utuh. Ya, terkadang suamiku menjengkelkan, tapi aku tidak pernah berlama-lama marah padanya. Itu terasa seperti marah pada dirimu sendiri."

Aku mengangguk dan merenung sejenak, "Kau tahu, Di duniaku, wanita diceritakan terbuat dari tulang rusuk laki-laki."

Rilian menoleh, "Ceritakan padaku."

"Tuhan menciptakan manusia disuatu tempat terindah di alam semesta bernama Taman Eden, manusia pertama, Adam, merasa kesepian. Lalu Tuhan menciptakan pasangan Adam yaitu Hawa yang diambil dari tulang rusuk Adam. Mereka berdua hidup bahagia di Taman Eden."

"Apa kau pernah melihat taman Eden?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku belum pernah melihatnya karena Adam dan Hawa diturunkan dari Taman Eden ke Bumi karena melanggar sebuah larangan."

"Larangan?"

"Saat Adam diciptakan, Tuhan mengumpulkan seluruh Malaikat-PelayanNya-dan menyuruh mereka membungkuk dihadapan Adam untuk menguji kepatuhan para pelayanNya. Saat itu, Lucifer atau Azazel, malaikat paling rupawan dan paling kuat diantara yang lainnya menolak membungkuk dihadapan Adam. Ia berkata bahwa seharusnya Adam yang membungkuk padanya karena Adam terbuat dari tanah dan ia terbuat dari Api. Kemudian karena ketidakpatuhannya, Tuhan mengusirnya dari surga, Lucifer lalu berjanji akan menjerumuskan Adam dan anak cucunya kedalam kehancuran hingga hari kiamat tiba. Itulah mengapa ia juga dikenal sebagai The Fallen Angel."

"Dia terdengar seperti Melkor, dulunya ia juga seorang Valar. Namun ia menolak menyanyikan lagu-lagu untuk Arda dan membalikkan badan dari Eru Illuvatar, dengan keangkuhannya kemudian ia terjerumus dalam kegelapan." Katanya merenung. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Lucifer?"

"Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, dia akhirnya mampu menyusup kedalam Taman Eden dalam wujud ular, melewati penjagaan malaikat-malaikat. Ketika dia bertemu Adam, dia memberitahu Adam dan Hawa bahwa suatu saat mereka akan keluar dari Taman Eden, lalu dia berkata bahwa ada buah yang bisa memberikan mereka keabadian dan membuat Tuhan semakin sayang pada mereka hingga tidak akan mengeluarkannya dari Taman Eden. Adam dan Hawa yang tidak pernah mengenali kejahatan, percaya. lalu memakan buah dari pohon Terlarang sesuai saran Lucifer dan seketika itu juga cahaya yang memancar dari tubuh mereka meredup dan memperlihatkan auratnya. Adam dan Hawa panic dan menutupi aurat mereka dengan dedaunan sekitar."

"Tapi, mengapa Tuhan tidak mencegah mereka?"

"Beberapa ada yang berkata, itu adalah rencana Tuhan. Seorang Iblis tidak akan bisa masuk surga kecuali Tuhan membiarkannya, semua itu sudah direncanakan. Adam ditempatkan di Taman Eden untuk dibekali pengetahuan untuk misinya menjadi penjaga Bumi. Tuhan yang tahu bahwa mereka melanggar aturan, menghukum mereka dengan menurunkannya ke Bumi. Adam diturunkan di Bumi bagian Timur sedang Hawa diturunkan di Bumi bagian barat. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka berjalan mengelilingi dunia, mencari bagian dirinya yang lain, belajar pertama kalinya bertahan di alam liar. Dan akhirnya mereka dipertemukan di sebuah Bukit, dan kami menyebutnya Bukit Kasih Sayang."

Dengan tersenyum Rilian berkata, "Sungguh kisah yang tragis dan juga romantic! Melebihi kisah cinta Beren dan Luthien. Adam dan Hawa mencari belahan dirinya sampai ke ujung dunia. Oh, maukah kau menuliskan cerita itu? Aku yakin elleth-elleth disini akan senang membacanya."

"Tentu." Aku kemudian matahari yang hampir tenggelam, "Aku harus pergi, ini sudah sore. Senang berbincang denganmu Rilian, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar kolam.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Leia." Serunya, "Jika kau punya kisah romantis lain seperti Adam dan Hawa, telingaku akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya!"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali ke talan. Rilian suka sekali kisah-kisah romantis, tunggu sampai ia mendengar Romeo dan Juliet, atau kisah-kisah dari film seperti Twilight, Ever After, Enchanted Ella, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Hanya sedikit kisah romantic yang kubaca di Perpustakaan Imladris bersama Arwen, kebanyakan buku berkisah tentang aksi heroic orang-orang zaman dulu, atau sejarah suatu kerajaan. Aku hanya menemukan kisah tentang Beren dan Luthien, Amroth dan Nimrodel, hingga kisah cinta Beleg. Semuanya berakhir menyedihkan dan tragis. Apa mereka tidak pernah mendengar ada bagian penutup cerita yang berbunyi, 'Dan mereka hidup bahagia Selamanya' ?

Dalam lamunanku, aku tidak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang hingga pakaian kotor yang kupegang berserakan. Ellon itu berbalik dengan kesal. Aku menelan ludah, Haldir. wajahnya berubah dingin ketika melihatku. Aku segera memungut kembali pakaianku, dan kulihat ia memungut sesuatu. Ia menggantung benda itu ditelunjuknya, "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh keatas dan terkesiap. Bra-ku! Dengan cepat aku berusaha merebutnya kembali, tapi ia mengelak. "Aku bertanya padamu, Manusia! Dan kau harus menjawabnya?" gertaknya.

Wajahku memerah. Namun aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut dihadapannya, dengan santai kujawab, "Ttu barang pribadi dari duniaku untuk mengikat payudara. Kau tahu, manusia butuh barang itu karena ukuran payudara manusia lebih besar dari elleth." Dengan senyum sinis aku melanjutkan, "Dan kalau kau tidak kembalikan, bisa-bisa aku tidak memakai bra besok dan ellon disini akan melirik dadaku dengan nafsu. Dan kalau sampai hal-hal buruk terjadi, aku akan menyalahkanmu dihadapan Lord Celeborn." Kataku tersenyum puas.

Haldir langsung menjatuhkan bra-ku seolah tangannya telah terbakar. Dan berjalan menjauh. Wajahnya memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgarku. Aku bertaruh, pasti selama hidupnya Haldir dikelilingi Elf-Elf yang sopan dan selalu menjaga kehormatannya. Well, aku bukan Elf, dan kalau ia ingin dihormati olehku, lebih baik ia membuang egonya. Karena aku tidak akan tunduk dengan mudah.

Steve duduk di tepi danau sore itu, memandang ke barat dimana Imladris, dan cintanya jauh berada. Pertemuannya terakhir dengan Merian di malam sebelum kepergiannya masih segar di memori.

 _"Penyatuan antara Kaum Eldar dan Edain hanya berakhir dengan kematian, Steve." Kata Merian putus asa._

 _"itu bukan jawaban yang aku ingin dengar, Merian. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Taman Gilriath. Namun aku Tanya lagi padamu, apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"_

 _Merian mengalihkan matanya, "Apa yang kutunjukkan selama ini tidak memberimu bukti perasaanku?"_

 _"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu."_

 _Dengan tertunduk, Merian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku."_

 _Sambil memegang tangannya, Steve berbisik, "Katakan padaku. Katakan 'kata' itu, Merian."_

 _Merian meledak dalam tangisnya, "AKU MENCINTAIMU STEVE! TAPI KEMANA INI AKAN BERLANJUT? TIDAK ADA MASA DEPAN UNTUK KITA! TIDAK ADA MASA DEPAN UNTUK KITA, STEVE!" Teriaknya._

 _Steve memeluknya, perasaannya hancur. Ia juga tidak tahu kemana Valar-atau Eru-atau siapapun yang merencanakan ini akan membimbing mereka. "kau—kau akan pergi besok. Mungkin selamanya." Suaranya terbenam didada Steve, "dan aku—akan sendiri disini, melihatmu pergi jauh. Aku mungkin akan memudar dalam kedukaan, dan menuju Aula Mandos."_

 _Steve mengangkat dagu Merian dengan jarinya, "Jangan katakan itu," katanya sambil mengusap airmata dipipi Merian, "Selalu ada harapan. Jika aku tidak kembali, lihatlah bintang-bintang di langit yang memisahkan dunia kita. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama, anggaplah saat itu aku sedang memperhatikanmu dari atas sana. Mencintaimu sampai bintang terakhir meredup di angkasa. dan aku akan selalu memikirkanmu, tahu bahwa di sisi lain dunia, aku telah bertemu dan bicara pada cinta sejatiku."_

 _"Steve..." sebelum Merian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Steve. Tanpa disadari, airmata jatuh dari mata Steve yang menutup. Malam itu mereka bercinta, meraba dan menikmati tiap detail tubuh masing-masing untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Pagi harinya, Steve menatap Merian yang masih tertidur di ranjang dan memberikan ciuman terakhir. Ia meninggalkan kamar Merian tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tahu jika ia melihat Merian lagi ia akan memeluknya dan tidak sanggup melepasnya._

Sambil melempar kerikil-kerikil ke danau, Steve tersenyum. Dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini pernah ia pacari, Merian jauh berbeda. Ia memiliki hati yang lembut dan kehangatannya terasa tiap kali ia berada didekatnya. Jari-jarinya yang mengobati hewan-hewan atau Elf yang terluka, dan ia suka mengomeli Steve yang sering iseng mengganggu pekerjaan saat meracik ramuan obat, sangat ia rindukan.

Steve menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Bertanya-tanya apa dia bisa move on jika ia kembali pulang, dan menemukan gadis seperti Merian, apa ia bisa menggantikan tempat Merian dihatinya. Tapi Steve tahu, jika ia berhasil move on dan menikah dengan wanita lain, masih ada celah dihatinya yang tidak bisa diisi oleh siapapun, kecuali Merian.


	12. Chapter 12 : Jawaban terakhir

"Ayo Ammar! Jangan takut!" teriakku dari danau.

"Gue gak takut, Leia. Gue Cuma terlalu pinter buat mempertimbangkan hewan-hewan apa aja yang hidup disana." Katanya membela diri.

"Kalo ada buaya atau ular gue pasti udah mati!" teriak Alvin.

"Gue bakal berdiri disini sampai gue yakin gada yang aneh-aneh terjadi pada lo berdua." Katanya melipat tangannya.

Dari belakang Ammar, Vans menaruh telunjuknya dibibir pada kami.

"Lo mau turun sendiri atau dipaksa?" tantang Alvin.

Ammar mengabaikan komentar Alvin. Sebelum ia duduk di dermaga, sesuatu mendorongnya dengan kuat ke danau. Ia terjatuh dan menggapai-gapai permukaan seolah tenggelam, setelah menyadari tinggi air tidak lebih dari pinggangnya, dengan pede ia berdiri dan memelototi kami yang terbahak-bahak.

"Lucu sekali." Katanya sinis, "Kalo gue kenapa-napa, gue pastiin hidup kalian bertiga bakal menderita." Katanya sambil berenang dengan cepat kearahku dan Alvin. Dengan sigap aku berenang menjauh. Dari permukaan air kudengar Alvin terkesiap. Saat aku menoleh, Ammar dengan gembira menenggelamkan kepala Alvin berulang kali dan terbahak-bahak. Setelah puas, Ammar berenang kearah Vans yang dengan tenang mengambang di danau sambil menutup mata, tidak sadar dengan keributan yang terjadi sebelum ia ditarik kakinya oleh Ammar dan menenggelamkannya. Aku tertawa, dan Ammar sadar ada satu anak nakal lagi yang belum dihukum.

Aku naik ke daratan dengan cepat dan menjulurkan lidahku pada Ammar.

"Tunggu giliran lo!" ancamnya.

Aku cekikikan dan mengumpulkan pakaian gantiku dan menuju semak untuk mengganti bajuku yang basah. Dua minggu setelah sampai Di Lorien, kami—sebenarnya hanya Alvin dan Vans—menemukan danau ditengah pepohonan Mallorn. Sudah tiga kali kami kesini setiap sore untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu, semenjak tidak ada kegiatan yang kami lakukan seperti di Imladris.

Aku kembali ke Caras Galadhon dengan pakaian basah di tanganku. Ditengah jalan setapak yang menuju kota, aku melihat Haldir berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan berbincang dengan saudaranya, Orophin. Aku berbalik arah dan bersembunyi disalah satu pohon sampai dia lewat. Aku mengintip. Oke, keadaan sudah aman. Dengan menghela nafas lega, aku melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Apa ini? Seorang wanita sedang memata-matai kita!" Sebuah suara dari atas pohon mengagetkanku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh keatas. Orophin mendarat didepanku dan Haldir di belakangku. Aku terjebak diantara dua ellon ini.

"Seharusnya kita tidak kaget, Haldir. Kita berdua ellon paling favorit di Lorien." Kata Orophin main-main.

"Aku tidak memata-matai kalian." kataku mendesis, "Bukankah kalian yang sedang memata-mataiku dari atas pohon?"

"Kami memata-matai kau yang sedang memata-matai kami." Kata Haldir dari belakangku. Orophin melirik pakaian basah yang kubawa.

"Nampaknya para manusia ini habis bersenang-senang." Katanya. Dengan telinga Elf supersensitive nya mendengar tawa teman-temanku di danau.

"Seorang wanita diantara tiga pria? Hmm, jadi ini profesimu..." ia menyeringai, "Menjadi wanita penghibur mereka."

PLAKK

Sebelum ia berkedip, telapak tanganku sudah tercetak merah di pipinya dengan bunyi keras. "Jaga ucapanmu. Aku sudah cukup toleran terhadapmu, Marchwarden." Aku mengepalkan tanganku, "Kau sudah melewati batas. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan memberimu pelajaran!"

Kedua Ellon itu tertegun. Mulut Orophin menganga. Haldir perlahan menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan. Dengan cepat ia membenturkanku ke batang pohon dan menarik kerah bajuku.

"Haldir—" kata Orophin.

"Kau harus tahu tempatmu, wanita! Belum pernah ada Elf yang kurang ajar menamparku, Marchwarden Lorien." Bentaknya.

Aku menggeliat mencoba melepaskan genggamannya dikerah bajuku, "Seseorang akhirnya bisa menjatuhkan kesombonganmu, Haldir. Dan aku bangga orang itu adalah AKU."

Aku menendang kemaluannya dengan dengkulku. Seketika ia melepas genggamannya dan menggeram memegang tempat diantara dua pahanya dan berlutut. Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua alisku penuh kemenangan. Lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah pulih dari shocknya, Orophin terbahak-bahak dan terjatuh memegang perutnya. Haldir memelototinya dengan kerutan didahi menahan rasa perih.

"Sungguh Haldir! Dia—dia..." Dia tertawa, "Sangat ekstrim. Dalam satu waktu ia menamparmu, menendangmu di kemaluan, dan membuatmu berlutut dihadapannya."

"Diam Orophin!" Seru Haldir marah.

"Tunggu sampai Rumil mendengar ini! Dia akan menggodamu sampai seratus tahun kedepan." Katanya menggeleng kepala dan duduk, "Marchwarden hebat Lorien dikalahkan seorang manusia, seorang wanita!" ia mengangkat tangan kelangit, mendramatisir kejadian memalukan itu. "Apa dunia kini sudah mau kiamat, oh Valar!"

Haldir bangkit dengan harga dirinya yang tersisa dan berjalan pincang kembali ke talannya. _Wanita tidak tahu diri,_ pikir Haldir. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dan wajahnya merah. Kemudian seringai muncul dibibirnya, _ya, Dia akan merasakan akibat bermain dengan api._

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintuku. Aku membukanya untuk melihat Ardaneth berdiri didepan pintu, ia membungkuk, "Lady Galadriel ingin bertemu denganmu di Royal Talan sekarang." Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya sampai ke Royal Talan. Dia ruang utama, sudah duduk ketujuh temanku. Ditengah ruangan Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel duduk di singgasananya, saling menggenggam tangan. Haldir berdiri di belakang mereka, tangannya mengepal dibelakang.

"Semalam Elbereth, Ratu Valar mendatangiku dalam mimpi. Ia membawaku ke istananya di Valimar. Ia bicara padaku tentang kalian." Kata Lady Galadriel, "Elbereth berkata, ada sebuah portal yang menghubungkan antar dunia yang berbeda dimensi. Setiap dunia memiliki kembarannya masing-masing yang bekerja seperti cermin. Hanya ada dua jenis portal di alam semesta. Portal pertama banyak terdapat di gelapnya angkasa, portal tersebut sangat berbahaya, beberapa diantaranya mampu menghancurkan cahaya _._ Kalian menyebutnya Blackhole. Dan portal kedua menghubungkan antar dunia, digunakan para dewa dari masing-masing dunia untuk penjelajahan. Tapi untuk mengaktifkannya, dibutuhkan sebuah pemantik."

"Jadi kami memasuki portal kedua? Maksudmu dihutan itu kami tidak sengaja mengaktifkan sebuah pemantik?" Tanya Vans.

"Kalian tidak mengaktifkan pemantik, tapi kalian mengaktifkan portal dengan pemantik."

"Kami tidak mengerti maksudmu. Mengaktifkan portal dengan pemantik? Itu berarti salah satu dari kami memiliki itu. tapi tidak mungkin! katamu hanya dewa yang biasa menggunakan pemantik untuk melintasi portal." Seru Ammar. Alvin menyikutnya karena reaksinya yang berlebihan.

Lady Galadriel tersenyum, "Aku mengatakan 'dewa' menggunakannya, bukan 'hanya dewa' yang menggunakannya, Nak. Itu berarti ada beberapa makhluk yang memiliki pemantik itu. dan siapapun mereka, akan bertanggung jawab atas keamanan dunia yang mereka lalui." Lady Galadriel mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku menelan ludah, tiba-tiba mendapat perasaan tidak enak. "Aku melihatmu memakai kalung yang bersinar ketika pesta Musim semi di Imladris."

Aku menganga. Apa dia hendak berkata kalungku adalah pemantik itu?, "Ya, my Lady. Kalung ini kubeli dengan harga murah. Dan aku yakin di duniaku banyak yang memakan kalung seperti ini." kataku membela diri.

"Aku tidak akan begitu yakin, Anakku, karena aku melihat energy hebat dari kalungmu. Dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu saat pesta itu. karena energy itu biasa kurasakan ketika bertemu dengan Valar. Katakan padaku, apa kau ingat siapa yang menjual kalung itu padamu?"

Semua orang diam menunggu jawabanku. Bagaimana aku bisa ingat penjualnya? Aku membelinya secara online dari Instagram. Serius? kalung 60rban ini adalah pembuka portal?! Mungkin jika aku beli kalung yang lebih mahal, siapa tahu kalung itu ternyata pembuka pintu surga, pikirku. Aku menggeleng kepala, "Aku tidak mengingatnya,"

"Kalung itu adalah tanggung jawabmu, Leia. Dan kau harus berhati-hati, jika kalung tersebut jatuh ke tangan yang jahat, maka middle-earth akan terancam bahaya. Karena kejahatan ada di bagian dunia manapun, dan kami tidak mau kejahatan-kejahatan dari berbagai dunia mampu bersatu lewat portal."

Tanpa sadar kupegangi pendant bulat dileherku. Tiba-tiba kalung ini terasa berat, seperti beban puluhan karung beras ditimpakan ke pundakku. Aku mengeringkan tenggorokan,"Jika kalung ini adalah pemantiknya, bukankah itu berarti kami bisa kembali pulang dengan kalung ini juga?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Wajah Lady Galadriel berubah sedih, ia menghela nafas. "Untuk menggunakannya kau harus mencari waktu yang pas dan tempat dimana terdapat energi yang setara dengan pemantiknya. Kejadianmu di hutan itu adalah karena kalian tidak sengaja menginjakkan kaki di portal yang telah aktif. Dan untuk mengaktifkan portal dari sisi satunya, kalian harus menemukan bulan yang sama yang bersinar ketika portal itu aktif. Dan sayangnya di malam kalian memasuki middle-earth, Lhun Ithil, Bulan Biru sedang bersinar. Dan akan bersinar lagi 1200 tahun mendatang."

Pundakku langsung menurun.

1200 tahun.

Udara di ruang utama royal talan tiba-tiba membuatku sesak, aku bernafas berat, airmata berkumpul dimataku. Bisa kudengar tangisan Claudia dan Marissa. Vania diam beberapa saat, membeku. Steve terlihat bersedih namun disaat bersamaan wajahnya bersinar penuh harap. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Ammar dan Alvin menegang. Vans menaruh tangan menutupi wajahnya dalam keputus-asaan.

"Ini adalah hal sulit untuk kalian, dan para Valar mengasihani situasi kalian. Elbereth memberikan kalian pilihan. Pilihan yang harus kalian pikirkan dengan bijak, karena sekali kalian memilih, tidak ada jalan kembali." Kata Lady Galadriel.

"Kami tidak butuh rasa kasihan mereka. Kami butuh bantuan mereka." Jawab Vans tegas. Sekilas Vans mengingatkan Lady Galadriel pada kerabatnya Feanor ketika ia menantang Valar dengan batu silmarilnya.

Lord Celeborn menambahkan, "Dunia ini bukan tempat kalian, iblis-iblis masih tersebar menggerogoti hati penduduk middle-earth. dengan pengetahuan yang kalian miliki, akan berguna bagi kaum Elf melawan kejahatan di Middle-earth."

"Ini seperti kami hanya untuk dimanfaatkan." Kata Ammar sarkastik.

Lady Galadriel mengabaikan komentar Ammar, "Suamku benar. Untuk itulah, kalian diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu dari kami, kaum Eldar."

Dengan ini wajah Marissa berbinar, "Bagian dari kalian?"

"Elbereth memberikan kalian waktu sampai besok untuk memutuskan. Apakah kalian tetap ingin jadi kaum Edain, atau bagian dari kaum Eldar. Jika kalian memilih menjadi kaum kami, kalian akan diberikan keabadian, kecantikan, dan hak untuk berlayar menuju Valinor. Namun itu berarti kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia kalian kapanpun portal terbuka. Sebab fea dan hroa kalian sudah terikat dengan Arda."

Aku menatap tanganku. Godaannya sangat besar. Jika aku rakus akan waktu, aku tanpa pikir panjang akan memilih menjadi bangsa Elf yang abadi. Namun itu berarti mengorbankan papa, mama, Nilam, Ardan, dan Misel. aku tidak akan pernah bertemu mereka lagi.

 _'Itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akan kau dapatkan. Kecantikan, keabadian, mimpi menjadi kenyataan!'_ Kata suara hatiku.

 _'Apa gunanya semua itu? tujuan hidupmu adalah membahagiakan keluargamu. Apa tujuanmu disini?_ ' Kata suara hati yang lain.

Perdebatan muncul dalam diriku. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku berdiri dengan kasar hingga hampir menjatuhkan kursiku ke belakang, "Maafkan aku. Terima kasih Lady Galadriel dan Lord Celeborn, aku tahu kalian hanya berusaha membantu kami. Tapi jika boleh aku permisi dulu, ada banyak yang harus dipikirkan." Dengan itu aku membungkuk dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Kamus

Fea : Jiwa

Hroa : Raga

Valinor : Negeri Abadi indah yang terletak diseberang samudra. hanya bangsa Elf yang bisa memasuki Negeri Abadi itu.

Elbereth : Ratu dari Valar biasa dikenal juga Ratu Varda. Dia menjaga cahaya bintang.

Valar : Dewa dan dewi. Biasa terkenal dikalangan kaum Elf.


	13. Chapter 13 : Cermin dan Rahasia

Aku duduk di balkon, menyaksikan matahari tenggelam. Langit oranye berubah menjadi biru keunguan lalu hitam. Bintang-bintang dilangit bersinar dengan terang. Belum pernah aku melihat bintang sebanyak dan seterang ini di galaksiku. Semua tampak salah, tidak ada rasi bintang yang kukenal. Rasi favoritku adalah Seven Sisters atau Seven Star, sekumpulan bintang yang membentuk angka 7 di langit. Tempat ras Pleiadians, kerabat jauh manusia tinggal kata ayahku.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan menarik lututku kebawah daguku. Aku masih belum tahu pilihanku setelah berjam-jam duduk melamun di balkon.

 _'Leia, kemarilah.'_

Aku tersentak. Kudengar suara lembut Lady Galadriel di kepalaku.

 _'Ikuti aku.'_

Dengan ragu aku bangkit dan mengikuti suara Lady Galadriel. Sampai di jalan setapak aku menengok ke kanan-kiri.

 _'Sebelah kiri'_

Aku berjalan jauh dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Patung-patung elleth yang sudah dijalari akar rambat berbaris rapi di tiap persimpangan jalan. Aku memasuki sebuah jalan diantara dua pohon Mallorn dan menuruni anak tangga. Kulihat Lady Galadriel menungguku, ia tersenyum dan menuangkan air ke dalam Galadriel.

"Maukah kau melihat ke cermin?" tanyanya. Suaranya bagai dibawa angin.

Aku mengangguk. Dengan perlahan aku maju dan menundukkan wajahku ke air. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya muncul wajahku di cermin itu. Aku mendongak ke Galadriel, namun ia mengisyaratkan untuk tetap melihat ke cermin.

Seketika riak bermunculan di air. Aku berada didepan rumahku, melihat keluargaku berlari menuju mobil kijang tua ayahku dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku memanggil-manggil mereka, namun tak satupun yang mendengar. Aku bagaikan sesosok hantu yang hanya bisa menyaksikan kehidupan di alam lain. Tiba-tiba pesawat besar jatuh. Nilam dan Ardan shock, kepalanya mengikuti arah pesawat itu jatuh menimpa rumah-rumah. Penduduk berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Papa mendorong mama, Nilam, Ardan dan Misel yang histeris kedalam mobil dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang menjauhi rumah-rumah yang terbakar. Api menjalar, perlahan memakan rumahku.

Cahaya-cahaya kuning jatuh dari langit. Meledakkan tanah yang dijatuhinya. Wajah-wajah terbakar tetanggaku tergeletak di tanah. Saling menindih satu sama lain.

Scene berubah. Kini aku berada di kota mati. Jakarta. Kulihat monas yang puncaknya tumbang, jalanan aspal yang hancur, bundaran HI airnya menghitam dan tubuh-tubuh mengambang di atasnya. Aku terjatuh ke tanah, membuang isi perutku. Airmata mengalir dipipiku.

'Cukup!' teriakku pada langit. 'Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kumohon!'

Sekelompok manusia berjubah hitam menembaki penduduk dengan brutal. Aku terkesiap ketika salah satu dari mereka membuka jubahnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Laki-laki itu memiliki separuh wajah manusia dan separuhnya lagi bersisik dengan mata kuning dan pupil tajam seperti kucing. Laki-laki lainnya membuka jubah dan menendang kaki seorang wanita yang tewas. Wajahnya memiliki sisik di kedua pipinya, dengan benjolan di dahinya. Melihat jari wanita itu masih bergerak, dengan cepat ia menembakkan senjatanya ke kepala wanita itu. aku memejamkan mata seketika.

Suara menderu keras datang dari langit. Aku mendongak. Selusin pesawat segitiga silver menembaki orang-orang berjubah itu hingga tidak ada satupun yang selamat. Salah satu pesawat mendarat. Seorang laki-laki pirang berambut panjang turun dan berlari kearah puing reruntuhan. Menggendong seorang balita yang mulutnya mengalir darah dan membawanya masuk ke pesawat.

Scene berubah lagi, aku berada dalam salah satu pesawat ruang angkasa. markas manusia separuh reptile itu. markas yang gelap hanya disinari cahaya dari monitor-monitor besar. Mereka semua melihat ke jendela pesawat. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju jendela, dan melihat apa yang mereka lihat. Bumi. Seorang dari mereka menarik tuas dan seketika ledakan-ledakan hebat terjadi di seluruh daratan Bumi.

'TIDAK!" Aku menggapai-gapai tuas itu, berusaha menghentikan kiamat di hadapanku. Namun yang kupegang hanyalah udara kosong. Aku berlutut dan menangis. Bisa kudengar teriakan-teriakan perih penduduk Bumi di pikiranku. Wajah-wajah tak berdosa yang matanya kosong. Manusia reptil itu bersorak dan meneriakkan yel-yel kemenangan.

"Gohta! Gohta!" kata mereka memukul-mukul dadanya.

Lalu kulihat segerombol kapal silver besar keluar dari Bumi menuju kapal induk yang lebih besar.

"Igh ju aihg!" kata salah seorang dari mereka. Bola-bola merah dari kapal terkutuk ini dengan cepat terbang mengarah ke kapal induk dan ledakan-ledakan menghancurkan kapal induk itu.

Kemudian semuanya hening. Tidak ada kehidupan manusia yang kurasakan lagi. Hanya kehampaan di gelapnya alam semesta.

Tiba-tiba scene dihadapanku berputar dan aku kembali melihat bayanganku di cermin Galadriel. Aku menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan diriku terjatuh dan terisak-isak. Aku seharusnya tidak melihat ke cermin. Bisa kubayangkan wajah tak bernyawa keluargaku yang tertimbun reruntuhan. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dan kulihat Lady Galadriel berlutut dihadapanku dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Mengapa kau tunjukkan ini padaku?" tanyaku. Airmata mengalir deras, dan aku sesegukan. "Apa itu yang sudah terjadi sekarang, My Lady? Apa duniaku kini sudah tiada?"

Dengan mengusap airmataku ia berkata, "Cermin itu menunjukkan hal yang akan terjadi namun belum pasti. Bumi masih ada, namun sedang terancam. Kekuatan makhluk-makhluk itu sangat besar, bahkan Morgoth tidak mampu melakukan kerusakan sehebat dan secepat itu." Ia berhenti sejenak, matanya mencari mataku, "Tapi kau bisa menyelamatkan kaummu."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemui matanya, "Bagaimana, My Lady? Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Ia mengelus pendant bulat yang menggantung dileherku, cahaya birunya bersinar makin terang ketika disentuh tangannya. "Kalung ini merupakan pemantik portal, seperti yang kubilang. Namun ada satu cara lain untuk membuka portal itu, yaitu ketika pemakainya tahu cara menggunakannya. Kalung ini tidak jatuh ke tanganmu begitu saja, dan portal itu tidak bisa terbuka begitu saja meski dengan pemantik. Mungkin saat itu kau tidak sengaja melakukan sesuatu dan mengaktifkannya."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun saat itu."

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara membuka portal itu lagi. Kaummu sedang terperangkap di Bumi, beberapa diantaranya melawan dan membentuk dewan keamanan. Itulah yang kulihat sekilas dipikiranmu saat kau menatap cermin tadi. Namun mereka mulai berputus asa, kau bisa jadi harapan baru bagi mereka."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kataku menggeleng pasrah.

"Gunakan kalung itu untuk membantu mereka." Katanya. "Kau adalah penjaga pintu dua dunia. Kini kau harus mengingat jauh didalam memorimu bagaimana mengembalikan kemampuanmu membuka pintu itu, dan mengevakuasi kaummu. Namun kau juga bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka dan apa yang mereka bawa ke sini, ke middle-earth. Raja Manwe dan Ratu Varda bicara padaku lewat cermin sore ini, kaum kalian bisa menguatkan aliansi-aliansi bangsa merdeka di Middle-earth. Namun kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai kejahatan berhasil lewat dari pintu itu."

Ia menggenggam tanganku, "Nasib kaummu ada ditanganmu, Leia. Dan kau harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Tugas ini diembankan padamu, entah kau menerimanya atau tidak. Pikirkan dengan bijak pilihanmu besok, karena tidak ada jalan kembali. Tugas ini harus kau lakukan secara rahasia, tidak boleh ada yang tahu termasuk teman-temanmu."

Aku menutup mata dan mengangguk. Ketika aku membukanya kembali, Lady Galadriel sudah menghilang dan aku sendirian ditempat itu. Aku menarik rambutku dengan frustasi. Aku merasa tidak berdaya, seolah tumpukan karung menimpa punggungku lagi dan lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku menyelamatkan mereka jika aku sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa? Aku hanya berharap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku. Aku berharap tidak pernah membeli kalung itu. Tapi aku sadar, entah aku membeli kalung itu atau tidak makhluk-makhluk itu akan tetap datang ke Bumi.

Disatu sisi aku merasa beruntung kalung itu jatuh ke tanganku, karena dengan itu kaumku bisa selamat. Tapi di sisi lain perasaan ngeri membuatku tiba-tiba ingin bersembunyi di tanah dan tidak pernah keluar untuk menyaksikan kekejaman dunia, namun Wajah-wajah mati yang kulihat ini akan selalu menghantuiku, dan rasa bersalah akan menyelimutiku sampai aku mati.

Pagi itu kami berjalan dipandu Lady Galadriel ke sebuah tempat yang jauh di hutan. Sebuah meja batu segienam dengan ukiran Quenya berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan kecil yang tertutupi akar-akar merambat. Ditengah meja tersebut terdapat lubang yang airnya bersinar dan bergejolak.

"ini adalah Nensilme, air cahaya bintang. Hadiah dari Elbereth untuk memberikan cahaya pada Elf yang memudar karena pasangannya tewas. Kebanyakan para Elf menolak meminum air ini, karena mereka lebih memilih mati daripada tetap hidup selamanya membawa dukacita. Karena itulah keberadaan Nensilme sudah banyak dilupakan." Kata Lady Galadriel, menyentuh air yang bergejolak itu.

"Belum pernah ada seorang Mortal berubah menjadi immortal. Namun kalian diberkahi restu valar untuk menjadi bagian dari kaum Eldar, jika kalian memilihnya. Masih ada kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran untuk tetap menjadi Edain dan bisa kembali ke dunia kalian suatu hari. Pilihan ada ditangan kalian. Minumlah air ini jika telah memutuskan."

Marissa maju pertama dan mengambil gelas ditepi meja lalu meminumnya. Air itu bercahaya melewati kerongkongannya dan kemudian menghilang didalam tubuhnya. Ia menaruh kembali gelas dimeja itu lalu kembali ke barisan. Semua melihat Marissa. Menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lalu Claudia maju dan hendak meminum air ketika tiba-tiba Marissa kehilangan kesadaran. Vans dengan sigap memeganginya. "Biarkan ia tidur disini. Perubahannya mulai bekerja. Fea barunya sedang beradaptasi dengan hroa-nya." Kata Lady Galadriel.

Tak lama kemudian Claudia terbaring ditanah. Selanjutnya Vania, Steve, Alvin, dan Ammar. Kini tersisa Vans dan aku. Ia menoleh, "Kau duluan. Aku bisa memegangimu agar tidak jatuh ke lantai."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak kau duluan."

Ia mengangkat bahu dan mulai meminum Nensilme. Dan kemudian jatuh ke lantai. Ketujuh teman-temanku kini sedang bertransformasi menjadi Elf. Aku menatap tubuh mereka.

Tanpa kusadari Lady Galadriel sudah didepanku dengan membawa gelas berisi Nensilme. "Dan apa keputusanmu?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku tetap menjadi manusia. Tapi aku takut gagal dalam tugas ini. Seolah-olah tangan milyaran manusia di Bumi mencoba menggapai-gapaiku. Bagaimana jika aku gagal dan mereka mati, My Lady? Aku bukanlah ksatria atau orang terhormat. Dari satu milyar penduduk Bumi, kenapa aku? "

Dengan tatapan keibuan ia menyentuh pipiku, "Janganlah takut, Anak Adam. Ksatria hebat bukan hanya tentang orang yang memimpin ratusan perang dan membunuh ribuan musuh, tapi mereka yang berani menghadapi ketakutannya. Bukanlah mereka yang mempunyai kerajaan dan menguasai seluruh daratan saja yang disebut orang terhormat, tapi mereka yang mau memberikan makanan terakhir miliknya untuk orang kelaparan. Banyak hal kecil dapat menjadikanmu istimewa, Leia. Kau dengan tegas menolak menjadi kaum Eldar dan menghadapi ketidakpastian. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kau pantas mengemban tugas ini."

Dengan perlahan Lady Galadriel mencium keningku. Seketika semua kecemasanku hilang meleleh dalam kelembutan yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Aku menghela nafas, merasakan karung-karung dipundakku diangkat satu persatu.

Aku lalu membuka mata dan melihat Lady Galadriel menghilang. _Lagi._

Aku menyeret tubuh teman-temanku untuk dibaringkan dalam posisi yang sama. Bisa kulihat beberapa dari mereka telinganya meruncing. Kupegang rambut Marissa yang kini lebih sehat dan bersinar. Luka di dahi Vans memudar dengan cepat. Tubuh mereka lebih bersinar dan flawless. Aku duduk dibangku, menunggu sampai mereka sadar. Aku menyesal tidak bertanya berapa lama proses transformasinya. Tapi yang lebih aku sesalkan adalah menyembunyikan kenyataan dari mereka tentang keadaan planet kami.


	14. Chapter 14 : Jalan yang Berbeda

"Lo gak masuk akal, Leia!" teriak Ammar.

"Gue gak mau nyerah kembali ke rumah, Ammar. Keluarga gue gak sekaya kalian. Mereka bakal nyari gue sampe ketemu. Gue tau ayah gue, dia bakal menjual semua yang dia punya buat melakukan pencarian. Kalaupun gue udah mati, dia gak akan berhenti sampe jasad gue ketemu." Jawabku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Malam itu Vans, Alvin dan Ammar berkumpul di talanku. Setelah mereka semua terbangun dari tidur panjangnya pada sore hari, mereka meraba tangan, telinga, wajahnya dengan frantic. Cahaya ethereal bersinar dari tubuh mereka.

"Oh God, Oh God, pegang muka gue, mulus banget!" Seru Claudia mengelus-elus wajahnya.

"Gue juga! Liat, rambut gue lebih bersinar dan lebih panjang!" Kata Marissa kegirangan menyisir rambut dengan jarinya.

"Denger gak itu?" Tanya Alvin. Ia bangun dan memegang pohon mallorn. "Pohon-pohon ini kaya mendengung."

Ammar bangun, "Denger baik-baik." Katanya menutup mata, "Mereka bersenandung, dengerin nada-nadanya. Ini Gila! Mereka bicara bahasa Elf!"

"Penglihatan gue juga lebih tajam! Gue bisa liat burung-burung yang terbang disana!" kata Vans menunjuk ke barisan pepohonan yang bagiku tidak ada apa-apa disana. "Gue bisa denger kepak sayap mereka!"

"Hahaha, lo pada percaya itu? kita sekarang jadi Superman!" seru Ammar diikuti tawa yang lainnya. Mereka saling menyeru satu sama lain tentang perubahan di tubuhnya dan betapa bahagianya bisa jadi kaum Elf, tidak menyadari keberadaankku yang sedari pagi tadi duduk di bangku. Aku menghela nafas, dan seketika mereka berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Telinga mereka sangat sensitive, bahkan mampu mendengar hembusan nafasku.

Dengan kerutan di dahinya Vans bangun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang ditempeli tanah. Ia berjalan kearahku, "Leia?"

"Ya?" Kataku, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Lo...gak berubah."

"Iya."

"Lo minum air itu?"

Aku menunduk, "Ngga."

"Apa?! Kenapa?"

"Gue belum nyerah buat kembali ke rumah. Kalo gue jadi kaum Elf, gue gak akan bisa ngeliat keluarga gue lagi."

Ammar dan Alvin berdiri, mereka berjalan dengan cepat kearahku, "Leia, lo udah gila tau gak? Gada jalan pulang lagi!" bentak Alvin.

"Lo gak denger kata Lady Galadriel? Portal bakal kebuka 1200 tahun lagi, dan saat kebuka nanti juga lo gak bakal bisa balik, karena lo bakal udah mati!" Seru Ammar dengan frustasi.

Aku diam, mataku menatap ujung sepatuku.

Marissa mendekat, tangannya memutar-mutari helaian rambutnya. "Rumah lo, gak sebanding sama yang disini. Tapi, ya itu keputusan lo sih, 30 tahun lagi juga lo menua dan mati sementara kami bakal terus kaya gini selamanya." Senyumnya sinis.

"Tutup mulut lo, atau gue potong lidah lo!" Ancam Alvin, mulut Marissa membuka-menutup seperti ikan. Belum pernah mereka melihat Alvin sekasar ini.

Vans mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Leia, plis, pikirin baik-baik. Ini belum terlambat." Mohonnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Gak bisa Vans. Gue minta maaf sama lo semua, mungkin emang jalan kita berbeda. Sori." Mataku masih terpaku ke sepatuku. Bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya aku memilih jadi manusia.

"Gue seharusnya udah tau ini! Gue seharusnya yang minum terakhir dan mastiin lo minum airnya sama kaya kita!" kata Vans. wajahnya memerah. Kekecewaan yang besar terlihat di matanya. Dengan kasar ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh. Ammar berkata, "Gue kecewa sama lo." Dan pergi. Alvin dan Steve menggelengkan kepala dan meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Dari semua orang bodoh yang gue temuin, lo yang paling-paliiingg bodoh." Cemooh Marissa diikuti tawa centil Vania dan Claudia. "Rest in peace." Ejeknya seakan-akan aku telah mati. Mereka bertiga pergi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Aku menghela nafas. Akhirnya kubiarkan airmata menetes jatuh ke gaunku. Nafasku berat mencoba mengatur isakan, namun akhirnya gagal dan aku menangis tersedu-sedu sore itu. Aku menangis sampai matahari turun di barat dan bulan naik dilangit yang hitam. Aku melewatkan makan malam di Ruang Makan Umum, dan menghabiskan waktu menatap bintang-bintang di langit dengan berbaring di bangku. Wajah kecewa Vans, amarah Ammar dan bentakan Alvin mengiris hatiku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sendiri, kesepian di tempat ini, di Lorien, di Middle-earth. Aku mengkhianati orang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri. Mereka percaya padaku selama ini, mengikuti arahanku ke Rivendell meskipun mereka sendiri ragu. Tapi apa yang kubalas? Kebohongan dan pengkhianatan.

Air mata menetes lagi disudut mataku. Apa mengusapnya dengan cepat dan bangkit. Saat melewati gejolak air Nensilme, aku berhenti sejenak. Mungkin ini belum terlambat, pikirku. Aku hendak meraih gelas ketika penglihatan tentang wajah-wajah orang mati terlintas di pikiranku. Aku menarik tanganku kembali dan dengan berat hati meninggalkan Nensilme.

Dengan menunduk aku berjalan kembali ke talan. Kubuka pintu talan dan terkejut. Ammar duduk disofaku dengan satu tangan menopang pipinya dengan bosan. Alvin duduk dengan kaki kanan menyilang diatas kaki satunya, ia meminum wine dari dapurku. Dan Vans berdiri dengan tangan melipat, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding. Dengan cirikhas Elf di penampilan mereka, menjadikan wajah mereka lebih bercahaya dan punya aura tersendiri. Yang kulihat bukanlah laki-laki yang kukenal di Imladris, dihadapanku adalah tiga ellon tampan yang sedang menungguku. Mereka bertiga menoleh bersamaan kearahku.

"Duduk." Kata Vans dengan dingin. Aku menelan ludah dan duduk di seberang Alvin dan Ammar. Ekspresi mereka tak dapat kubaca. " Ceritakan kenapa lo gak minum air itu."

Aku merasa seperti kriminal yang sedang disidang dihadapan hakim. Mereka bertiga di hadapanku, dan aku duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Aku masih diam, berpikir keras untuk menjawab Vans.

"Leia, kita udah nyasar ke middle-earth, ngabisin waktu bersama di Imladris, berjalan ke Lorien, sampe nerima kenyataan rumah kita satu-satunya udah diluar jangkauan kita. Semuanya kita lakuin bareng-bareng." Kata Ammar.

"Gue tahu." aku diam sejenak. "Tapi gue gak punya tujuan hidup disini. Di Bumi, satu-satunya impian gue adalah bikin keluarga gue bahagia, kerja dan dapet duit buat ngebantu orangtua gue. Ayah dan ibu gue udah tua, lima sampai tujuh tahun lagi bakal pensiun. Dan saat itu terjadi, gue sebagai anak tertua bakal jadi tulang punggung." Aku menarik nafas. "Hidup gue gak semudah hidup kalian dari segi ekonomi."

"Lo tau kan tuh portal gak akan muncul sampai 1200 tahun lagi?" Tanya Alvin tanpa menatapku sedikitpun, tangannya memainkan gelas di jarinya.

"Gue tahu. Tapi apa bedanya? Kalo gue jadi Elf dan portal itu muncul, apa gue bisa kembali kerumah?" tanyaku, "Ngga!"

"Tahu apa bedanya?" Tanya Alvin sarkastik. "Bedanya, ketika lo jadi Elf, kita berempat bakal BARENG-BARENG ngeliat portal itu, mengamati efeknya pada kalung lo ketika portal itu kebuka, dan kembali ke Lorien membawa cerita. Tapi semua itu Cuma mimpi. Mimpi! karena salah satu dari kita bakal mati duluan!" Bentaknya. Ammar menaruh tangannya di bahu Alvin, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa dengan lo semua?!" teriakku menatap wajah mereka satu persatu. "Apa bedanya ada gue atau ngga? Gue bukan siapa-siapa! Gue bukan artis kaya Ammar, musisi terkenal kaya Alvin, atau pewaris perusahaan besar kaya Vans. Gue Cuma anak miskin, yang secara beruntung masuk ke kampus lo dan gak sengaja sekelompok sama lo semua! " Airmata berkumpul dimataku, tapi takkan kubiarkan jatuh dihadapan mereka.

Vans membuka lipatan tangannya dan berdiri dihadapanku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya dan mataku terpaku pada lantai. "Apa artinya lo bagi kami?" tanyanya dingin. "Kita udah melalui banyak hal dan lo masih belum paham apa arti lo bagi kami?"

Aku diam.

"Lo udah mengantar kami sampai ke Imladris hingga kami dapat tempat tinggal dan teman baru, hingga kami gak harus kelaparan dan tersesat di hutan. Lo udah memperkenalkan kami tentang hidup diluar kehidupan kami sebelumnya. Tanpa kehadiran lo yang gak sengaja mengaktifkan portal, kami gak bakal tahu ada dunia sehebat ini." Ia berlutut hingga wajahnya sejajar denganku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, lo telah menjadi sahabat kami, bagian dari kami, dan kami udah berjanji bakal melindungi lo."

Nafasku tersendat di tenggorokan. Kata-kata Vans bukan perkataan yang dipermanis, namun kata-kata hatinya yang ia suarakan. Bisa kurasakan kejujuran dan ketulusan didalamnya. Tiba-tiba aku tidak mampu lagi menahan airmataku. Aku menangis dan memeluk Vans. segala emosi dan beban yang kurasakan seharian ini membuatku hilang kendali. Aku menangis keras dan sesegukan. Bahu Vans basah olehku. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tangan lain memeluk pundakku. Ammar memelukku dari belakang, dan Alvin membenamkan wajahnya dirambutku dari samping, tangannya mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Mungkin bagi kaum Elf posisi kami bertiga ini sangat tidak sopan, satu wanita dipeluk oleh tiga pria—bukan, tiga ellon. Tapi inilah bentuk ikatan persahabatan kami. Bagaimana kami menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Sori. Sori." Kataku berulang-ulang.

"Kami mungkin bisa melindungi lo dari Orc, goblin atau dari bahaya lain di luar sana. Tapi kami gak bisa melindungi lo dari waktu." Kata Alvin pelan di telingaku. "Dan itu membuat kami tak berdaya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai, sementara kami bakal hidup selamanya."

"Kami merasa sedih dengan keputusan lo. Seolah lo udah menjadwalkan kematian lo sendiri." Kata Ammar dari belakangku. "Tapi kalo itu udah keputusan lo, kami bakal ngehargain waktu-waktu kami bersama lo. Menemani lo sampai...sampai.." katanya tak sanggup mengucap kata 'Mati'.

Aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun, pikiranku terlalu lelah dengan emosi. Malam itu, ketakutanku akan kehilangan persahabatan dengan mereka menguap begitu saja. Sambil terbaring di tempat tidur, mereka bertiga mencium keningku satu persatu dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Malam itu aku tidur dengan tenang, tidak sadar dengan ketiga ellon yang berjaga dibalik pintu dengan wajah terluka.


	15. Chapter 15 : Hari Baru

Steve menuliskan sepucuk surat dalam tulisan tengwar untuk Merian. Memberitahukan bahwa ia akan kembali dan meminta Merian untuk menunggunya. Ia menceritakan tentang transformasinya menjadi Elf dalam dua lembar surat. Namun kebanyakan isinya adalah tentang hal-hal yang selama ini ia lakukan di Lorien dan betapa rindunya ia pada Elleth itu. Steve diberi pekerjaan oleh Lady Galadriel sebagai penjaga Perpustakaan, membantu Denovan, ellon yang sudah ribuan tahun sendirian menjaganya. Seorang pembawa pesan yang setiap tiga bulan sekali datang antara Imladris-Lorien membawa karung berisi surat-surat untuk diantar ke Imladris.

Elf dari Lorien dan Imladris banyak yang berkerabat, termasuk Lord Elrond yang merupakan menantu Lady Galadriel. Istrinya, Lady Celebrian merupakan satu-satunya putri Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel. Ia berlayar ke Valinor setelah diculik dan disiksa oleh Orc. Tubuhnya dapat sembuh dari bekas siksaan, namun fea-nya telah terkoyak. Lord Elrond tidak punya pilihan lain selain merelakannya pergi ke Valinor untuk disembuhkan.

Marissa, Claudia, dan Vania mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai Healer. Karena healer-healer terdahulu banyak yang sudah berlayar ke Valinor. Kini mereka bertiga berlatih di Healing Center dibawah instruksi ketat dari Lady Amara, kepala Healer. Sejak transformasi menjadi Elf, ketiga elleth itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena kecantikannya dan lekuk tubuhnya. Dan dengan genit terkadang ketiganya menggoda ellon untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Seperti saat itu, Claudia menggoda Orolen, ellon penjaga aula untuk membooking-kan tempat duduk didekat meja utama, dekat ellon-ellon penting.

Disisi lain Caras Galadhon, Ammar memukul-mukul logam panas dan membentuknya dibawah pengawasan Aradan. Ia memilih pekerjaan sebagai Pandai Besi karena tertarik dengan hasil karya mereka yaitu pedang-pedang yang ringan sekaligus tajam, anak panah, serta baju perisai dengan detail-detail indah. Ia jatuh cinta pada keahlian itu ketika melihat display baju perang yang baru selesai ditempa terpampang didepan bengkel dan membujuk Aradan untuk mengajarinya dan mempekerjakannya disana.

Dilapangan latih, Alvin berulang kali menembakkan anak panah. Penglihatan supersensitive nya mempermudah membidik eyebull di target. Tak heran mengapa para Elf sangat mudah menembak dari kejauhan. Busur yang diberikannya—atau ditemukannya—ketika di Trollshaws merupakan salah satu busur Galadhrim (sebutan untuk penduduk Lorien, artinya penduduk yang tinggal diatas pohon).

Sedangkan Vans berlatih pedang dengan Loidan. Berulang kali pedangnya ditangkis oleh Loidan dan terlempar. Alvin dan Vans mengikuti pelatihan untuk menjadi pasukan Galadhrim atas persetujuan Lord Celeborn. Loidan menjadi mentor Vans, sedangkan Alvin dilatih oleh Gilian, kakak Lady Rilian.

Dan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan. Lady Rilian merupakan kepala Pelayan di Caras Galadhon. Ia menawariku pekerjaan saat kami bertemu di pemandian umum. Pelayan akan ditempatkan di talan-talan orang dengan jabatan tinggi di kota dan melayani kebutuhan majikannya. Tiap tahun pelayan-pelayan akan dirotasi untuk ditempatkan di talan yang berbeda. Jika majikannya puas dengan pekerjaan pelayan, ia berhak menyimpan pelayan dalam talannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kapanpun. Aku tidak masalah dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan, yang penting aku tidak berdiam diri di talan dan makan makanan disini tanpa melakukan apapun dan hanya menjadi beban. Jika teman-temanku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, maka aku akan malu sendiri jika menjadi satu-satunya pengangguran diantara mereka.

Pagi itu, merupakan hari pertamaku bekerja. Aku ditempatkan di talan nomor 8. Talan itu ternyata terletak berseberangan dengan talanku. Dari balkonnya aku dapat melihat balkonku sangat jelas. Aku tersedak, dari sini juga aku bisa melihat ke dalam kamarku. Ranjangku, lemariku. Aku tidak pernah menutup tirai di balkonku karena menganggap tidak ada satupun yang dapat melihatku saat berganti baju atau kebiasaanku tidur dengan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam, ataupun sarapan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang dikancing asal-asalan. Namun dari sini, aku dapat melihat segalanya. Mengapa aku tidak sadar selama ini?

Menyadari aku berdiri terlalu lama, aku segera melakukan pekerjaanku. Menyapu, Membereskan kasur, mengganti ramuan sabun, shampoo, dan obat kumur di kamar mandi, serta mencuci piring yang kotor. Pemilik talan ini termasuk orang yang rapi. Didalam talan ini ada dua kamar tidur yaitu kamar tidur tamu dan kamar tidur utama, dapur dan ruang makan yang penuh stok makanan termasuk botol-botol wine dorwinion yang hanya bisa kunikmati di Imladris, kamar mandi dengan bathtub silver, ruang tamu dengan sofa bulu berwarna cream dan bantal-bantal kecil yang masih bersih. Talan ini ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari talanku.

Aku menuju ke kamar tidur utama untuk mengambil pakaian yang kotor di keranjang. Namun aku berhenti sejenak karena sesuatu mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku melihat ke objek yang tergantung didalam lemari kaca yang pinggirannya terbuat dari kayu. Aku menelan ludah. Pakaian itu, baju perang silver dengan jubah merah di belakangnya. Baju perang Haldir.

Talan ini milik Haldir! Artinya selama ini dia yang talannya berseberangan denganku. Dia dapat melihat semua yang kulakukan di talan. Dia tidak pernah menegurku karena tiraiku selalu terbuka. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini ia menikmati 'pertunjukan' yang kulakukan di talanku. Termasuk...

Warna merah menjalari pipiku. Berani-beraninya dia mengambil keuntungan dari kecerobohanku! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini. seolah Valar menertawaiku, pintu depan terbuka. Kudengar langkah kaki pelan mengarah ke dapur. Aku panic mencari jalan keluar. Hampir-hampir aku memilih balkon untuk kabur. Langkah kaki itu kini menuju kamar. Dengan sigap aku melepas ikatanku dan membiarkan rambutku jatuh menutupi wajah. Sambil pura-pura membereskan baju-baju kotor di keranjang, aku membelakanginya.

Aku menahan nafas dan mendengar ia berdiri diambang pintu beberapa saat, kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur. Aku membuang nafas lega dan segera keluar dari kamar langsung menuju pintu depan. Sebelum aku menyentuh gagang pintunya, ia memanggil.

"Tunggu!" katanya mendekat. "Aku punya beberapa baju yang perlu dijahit."

Karena punggungku menghadap kearahnya, ia tidak mengenaliku. Aku mengangguk. Haldir berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan membawa baju-bajunya padaku. Aku tidak membalikkan badan, malah aku menjulurkan tanganku kebelakang, meminta bajunya.

"Kau tahu, sangat tidak sopan pelayan bertingkah seperti itu." katanya tegas. Aku menutup mata. Jantungku berdetak kencang. "Berbalik dan segera ambil pakaian ini. Atau aku akan complain pada Lady Rilian tentang pelayananmu."

Darah langsung naik kewajahku. Bisa kurasakan wajahku kini semerah tomat karena malu dan juga jengkel dengan ancamannya. Dengan kasar aku berbalik dan mengangkat daguku, "Silakan complain pada Lady Rilian, dengan begitu aku akan keluar dari neraka ini dan ditempatkan di talan lain!"

Haldir tersentak karena suaraku yang keras. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku menaruh tanganku di pinggang dan memutar bola mataku, "Kau tidak lihat seragamku?"

"Kau menjadi pelayanku? Lelucon apa ini? Aku akan complain pada Lady Rilian untuk menggantikanmu. Manusia sepertimu akan membuat talanku semakin kotor." Katanya.

"Well, dengan senang hati, Marchwarden. Aku bahkan akan mengantarmu padanya dan mendengarmu membuat complain dihadapanku." Kataku sarkastik.

Haldir menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya dan Ia menyeringai. Digambaranku, ia seperti iblis bertanduk yang menyeringai dengan api berkobar-kobar dibelakangnya.

"Atau tidak. Aku akan memaafkan ketidaksopananmu hari ini dan membiarkanmu bekerja di talanku. Siapa tahu aku akan menyimpanmu di talanku dan melayaniku seumur hidup. Ya, itu ide yang bagus." Katanya.

Aku megap-megap. "Marchwarden—"

"My Lord. Pelayan-pelayan sebelumnya memanggilku dengan sebutan Lord, bukan Marchwarden. Dan kau, mulai sekarang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tanyaku menantang.

"Sederhana saja, aku bisa menghukummu. Kau tidak akan bisa pindah melayani talan lain kalau tidak kuizinkan, meski kau memohon-mohon sampai berlutut pada Lady Rilian. Jika kau lari dari tugasmu, aku yakin Lady Rilian dan Lady Galadriel akan sangat kecewa padamu." Katanya dengan senyum iblisnya itu.

"Jahit baju-baju ini dan kembali lagi kesini sebelum makan siang. Aku makan disini." Katanya melemparkan baju-baju itu ke wajahku.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi aku menjawab, "Baik, MY LORD." Kataku dengan nada mengejek. Dan pergi dari talan itu.

Wajahku cemberut sepanjang perjalanan. Sial sekali hari ini, mengapa harus talan-nya Haldir? Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat hidupku sulit. Aku harus menghabiskan setahun penuh dibawah perintahnya. Syukur-syukur dia akan bosan dan menyuruhku pergi ke talan lain sebelum satu tahun.

Rumil berjalan menuju Ruang Makan Umum untuk makan siang. Matanya mencari-cari diantara kerumunan Elf yang sibuk mempersiapkan makan. Disana! Serunya dalam hati melihat elleth yang dicarinya sedang membawakan tiga gelas minuman.

"Vania, aku mencari-carimu di Healing Center. Baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Namun tampaknya sudah ada yang menemanimu." Katanya melirik tiga gelas air yang dibawa Vania.

Vania tersenyum, "Kau ingin makan bersama?" Rumil mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau bisa gabung dengan kami."

Dengan cepat Rumil mengangkat tangan dan menggeleng, "Bukan bersama temanmu, hanya bersamamu Vania. Bisakah kau tinggalkan temanmu untuk satu hari saja?"

"Kenapa kau hanya ingin makan denganku?" Tanya Vania bingung.

Rumil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya, "Hhm. Karena—" wajahnya seperti anak SD yang kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan gurunya. Vania menatap Rumil dengan senyum tersembunyinya. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku makan dengan Haldir saja."

"Eh, tunggu Rumil! Bisa kau bantu aku mengantarkan ini ke teman-temanku? Setelah itu kita bisa makan berdua." Tanya Vania menunjuk nampan lain berisi makanan. wajah Rumil berbinar, namun kemudian kerutan muncul didahinya.

"Mengapa kau yang membawanya dan bukan mereka sendiri?"

Kini Vania yang kebingungan menjawab. Tidak hanya Rumil yang sering menanyakan mengapa dia mengerjakan pekerjaan yang bukan miliknya. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Vania sebenarnya gadis pemalu yang sulit bergaul, dan ia kenal Claudia semenjak SMA, hanya dia teman yang Vania punya. Dan semenjak SMA pula ia menjadi pupilnya Claudia. Kini dengan adanya Marissa, Vania menjadi pupil mereka berdua. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya sendiri apa yang dapat dilakukannya tanpa mereka berdua. "Bisakah kau bantu aku saja sebelum aku berubah pikiran?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah." Rumil mengangkat nampan lainnya dan berjalan disamping Vania menuju meja. Claudia dan Marissa berbincang dan sesekali tertawa. Melihat Vania dan Rumil datang, wajah mereka bersinar.

"Yey. Makanan.." seru Claudia mengambil piringnya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan bersama kalian siang ini. Rumil mengajakku makan dengannya." Kata Vania.

Claudia dan Marissa mengangkat bahu, "Terserah." Kata Marissa. "Tapi nanti aku minta tolong bawakan salad. Kau lupa mengambilnya."

Melihat reaksi Marissa yang acuh tak acuh, Rumil menarik tangan Vania. "Permisi, Ladies." Katanya pada Claudia dan Marissa. Setelah agak jauh, Rumil berbisik tajam pada Vania, "Kenapa temanmu memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

Vania melihat ke belakang kearah Claudia dan Marissa yang asyik mengobrol, "Aku hanya membantu mereka."

"Membantu? Apa yang kulihat tidak seperti itu! Kalau kau hanya membantu, mestinya salah satu dari mereka membawa nampannya. Bukan kau yang membawa semua nampan untuk mereka. Apa setiap hari mereka memperlakukanmu seperti ini?"

"Rumil, ini bukan urusanmu. Aku bersedia makan siang denganmu, bukan memperdebatkan teman-temanku." Kata Vania tegas. Tapi Dalam hati ia tahu Rumil ada benarnya.

Wajah Rumil turun, dengan menghela nafas ia berkata, "Aku hanya peduli padamu. Aku tidak mau ada yang menyakitimu, Vania."

Ia tersentuh. Rumil sungguh manis. Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke sisi wajah Rumil. "Teman-temanku tidak akan menyakitiku."

Rumil tersentak. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sentuhan itu. ia merasakan percikan hangat ketika tangan Vania menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya mencari mata Vania dan ketika bertemu, mereka tersenyum. Rumil bertanya-tanya apakah Vania merasakan percikan itu. Mungkin itu pertanda bahwa ia sudah menemukan Fea yang tepat. Tidak pernah ia rasakan energy itu muncul setiap kali elleth menyentuhnya. Namun dia masih ragu, dia tidak berpengalaman urusan hati. Rutinitasnya tidur dengan elleth lain hanya sebatas kepuasan fisik. Tapi hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya, dan untuk itu ia harus bersabar.


	16. Chapter 16 : Cinderella

Kegiatanku sehari-hari tidak banyak berubah. Sekitar pukul 6 aku datang ke talan Haldir dan membersihkan talannya, memasak, menjahit baju, mencuci pakaian, hingga melakukan pekerjaan yang dibuat-buat oleh Haldir. Misalkan menggosok bathtub sementara bath tub itu masih mengkilap. Atau mencuci kembali baju yang dia bilang belum bersih. Aku tidak tahu standar 'bersih' nya seorang Haldir sampai noda di bajunya menghilang atau sampai seluruh warna dibaju-bajunya aku cuci hingga jadi putih semua. Aku pulang ke talan pukul 7 malam. Namun seringkali telat karena menunggu Haldir pulang. Jika ia belum pulang dan aku meninggalkan talan tanpa seizinnya, ia akan marah dan mulai complain ini-itu.

Terkadang juga aku datang ke talannya dan mendapati ia masih tertidur dengan seorang elleth telanjang disampingnya. Kalau sudah begitu, aku harus melakukan semua pekerjaan sesunyi mungkin. Jika sampai ia bangun karenaku, maka hukumannya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ia bisa menyuruhku memoles seluruh panahnya sampai mengkilap atau mengepel seluruh permukaan lantai.

Dia tidak seperti Haldir yang aku baca di LoTR atau fanfic-fanfic lainnya. Disana ia digambarkan sebagai ellon bijak, terhormat, dan baik hati. Well, selamat datang di dunia nyata!

Saat itu aku sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Susu, roti dan buah-buahan. Haldir dan Ellethnya yang bernama Ilyana keluar dari kamar tidur. Rambut mereka kusut dan hanya memakai jubah tidur. Sementara mereka makan, aku membereskan kamar tidur. Kasurnya sudah berantakan dan aku harus mencuci spreinya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa aktivitas malam mereka. Aku mengganti sprei dan menaruh sprei kotor di keranjang. Lalu ke kamar mandi untuk mengisi air ke bath tub.

Ilyana mandi pertama. Aku menggosok punggungnya dan mengoleskan sabun ke tubuhnya yang mulus. Kulitku yang kasar tidak sebanding dengannya yang semulus satin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pinggiran bath tub dan aku memijat-mijat tangannya. Setelah itu membantunya memakai gaun dan mengepang rambutnya. Keahlian itu aku pelajari dari Ardaneth, Elleth pelayan yang kini jadi sahabatku.

Ia kemudian pergi mencium Haldir dan keluar talan. Aku mengisi ulang air di bath tub untuk Haldir mandi dan keluar menuju ruang tamu. Pagi itu Haldir akan ke perbatasan untuk berjaga dan akan pulang sebulan lagi. Sebagai seorang Marchwarden, ia bertugas memastikan warden-wardennya tetap melatih anggota baru sekaligus memantau kondisi warden lainnya di perbatasan. Orophin adalah second-in command nya. Dan saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kota, untuk digantikan Haldir.

"Aku akan pergi sebulan ke perbatasan. Aku ingin saat pulang nanti kau siapkan air hangat untukku." Katanya sambil mengalungkan busur dipundaknya. "Dan usahakan jangan coba membakar talanku." Telunjuknya mengarah padaku.

"Baik, My Lord." Kataku dengan senyum palsu. Ia mengabaikanku dan keluar talan.

"Dan usahakan jangan coba membakar talanku." Ulangku meniru gayanya. "Jangan ini-jangan itu-jangan berisik atau kau akan membersihkan kamar mandi." Cemoohku sambil melempar kain lap ke atas meja dan mulai menggosoknya.

"Baik, My Lord." Kataku dengan suara manis dibuat-buat. "Oh, aku tidak akan bisa menolakmu, aku sama seperti elleth lainnya yang dengan mudah melemparkan tubuhku padamu" Kataku dengan nada mengejek. "Hahaha, dasar menyebalkan!"

''Ada yang lucu?" Tanya sebuah suara dari pintu. Aku melompat kaget dan tanpa sengaja kakiku tersangkut rok dan terjatuh dengan bokong mendarat lebih dulu. Haldir berdiri di pintu dengan tangan di lipat di dada. Urgh! Elf dengan kaki super ringannya! Aku buru-buru berdiri dan tanpa sengaja menginjak rokku - _Lagi_ \- hingga bagian bawahnya sobek dengan suara KREK! Yang keras. Aku menarik nafas panjang dengan kesal.

Haldir terbahak-bahak dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya membawa tempat anak panah yang tertinggal. "Itu sangat lucu. Kau bisa sering-sering seperti itu untuk menghiburku, Leia. Terkadang aku bosan dengan elleth yang 'mudah melemparkan tubuhnya padaku'." Katanya lalu pergi dan menutup pintu.

Aku menggeram frustasi dan melemparkan kain lap ke pintu. Dua bulan sudah aku bekerja dengannya dan satu bulan ke depan akan jadi masa tenangku tanpa Haldir. Ya, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan selama Haldir di Kota. Berlatih pedang, makan dengan Ammar-Alvin-Vans di Ruang Makan Umum, dan berenang di danau. Sempurna!

Sore itu aku menemui Vans di lapangan latih. Ia sedang mengasah pedangnya. Rambut hitamnya kini sudah panjang melewati bahu. Alis hitam dan tegasnya senada dengan matanya yang hitam, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Sehingga sekarang ia seperti keluarga Cullen dari film Twilight. Ia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan dengan latihannya akhir-akhir ini, ia memiliki otot-otot di lengan dan perutnya. Kuakui, ia salah satu ellon tertampan di Lorien. Saat melihatku, ia tersenyum.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sulit ditemui." Katanya dalam bahasa Sindarin. Sejak transformasinya menjadi kaum Elf, kami sepakat untuk menggunakan bahasa Sindarin dan Westron untuk sehari-hari.

"Ya, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan baruku. Kau tahu, aku menjadi pelayannya Haldir. Dan ia selalu mengawasiku seperti elang mengawasi mangsanya."

Vans tersenyum terhibur. "Kau bisa jadi penulis novel. Kata-katamu sangat dramatis."

Aku memutar bola mata. Ia menatap pedang yang terikat dipinggangku, "Aku yakin kau datang kesini bukan hanya untuk duduk dan curhat."

Aku tersenyum malu-malu, "Hhhmmm. Di Imladris Glorfindel melatihku pedang hampir tiap hari, tapi disini aku hanya jadi pelayan. Kau lihat pedang - "

"Langsung intinya, Leia." Potongnya.

"Aku ingin latihan pedang. Alvin sedang di perbatasan, dan tidak ada ellon lain yang mau melatihku selain kau." Kataku memasang wajah memohon shinchan. _"Please..."_

"Hentikan wajah memelasmu. Kau tidak cocok. Wajahmu jadi absurd."

" _Please..._ "

"Ini akan jadi bahan gosip. Disini elleth kebanyakan melakukan pekerjaan rumah, bukan berpedang." Ia melihat wajahku dari sudut matanya. Aku masih memasang wajah memelas dengan mata sebulat koin. Ia menghela nafas kalah, "Oke...oke... hentikan wajah itu. Kau menakutiku."

Aku tersenyum selebar senyum joker dan berdiri. _"Hannon Le."_

Aku pasang kuda-kuda. Ia menyerangku dari samping dan aku menangkisnya. Suara pedang kami menggema di lapangan yang sepi. "Sisi kirimu lemah. Putarkan pedangmu diatas kepala untuk menyerang musuh yang datang dari belakang dan kirimu

Aku terengah-engah. Dengan cepat ia menebas pedangnya dari atas. Aku berhasil menangkisnya lagi.

"Jangan Cuma bertahan. Coba menyerang." Instruksinya. Ia terus menyerangku dengan keras hingga aku tidak ada waktu untuk menyerang balik. Dan akhirnya ia memukul pedangku. Pedangku terlepas dari genggaman. Sebelum sempat mengambilnya, ujung pedang Vans sudah mengarah ke tenggorokanku. "Kau Kalah."

"Kau tahu, Glorfindel baru mengajariku teknik menahan serangan, belum teknik menyerang."

"Saat kau menghadapi Orc, dia tidak akan peduli sampai mana pelatihmu mengajarimu. Kau harus siap kapanpun."

Aku jatuh terduduk. Vans memberiku kantong airnya dan aku minum dengan rakus hingga ada air tertumpah dari mulutku. "Feminim sekali." Sindirnya. Aku mengabaikan komentarnya.

"Tiga hari lagi Ammar mengajak kita memancing. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Meski aku tidak tahu cara memancing." Jawabku menyerahkan kantong air padanya. "Aku mau menghabiskan liburan ini dengan bersenang-senang."

"Itu bisa diatur." Katanya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Hari-hari selanjutnya aku disibukkan dengan rekreasi, latihan berpedang, belajar memasak dengan Ardaneth, atau duduk diatas pohon sambil membaca novelSsilmarilion yang kubawa. Tanpa kusadari waktu berliburku tinggal dua hari lagi. Hari ini, Vans mengajakku ke salah satu tebing yang dibawahnya terdapat kolam dengan airnya yang jernih. Ammar tidak bisa ikut karena Aradon mendapat pesanan setengah lusin twin-blade untuk ditempa.

Aku mengintip kebawah dari atas tebing. Tingginya sekitar 25 meter dari permukaan air. lalu Aku menoleh kearah Vans yang menyeringai lebar.

"Kita lompat." Katanya singkat.

Aku tersentak. "Tidak...tidak..." kataku mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkannya. "Kau lihat dibawah itu?"

Ia menengok kebawah lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya ada air, jadi kita tidak perlu membentur tanah."

"Kau sudah gila? Kita bisa mati." Kataku limbung.

"Kau takut?"

"Takut mati? Ya."

"Kalau begitu kita melompat bersama." Dia menuntunku menjauhi bibir tebing. Wajahku panic. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Vans memegang tanganku. "Hitungan ketiga lari bersamaan. Satu...dua.." Aku menarik nafas. "Tiga!"

Vans mendorongku berlari. Tiba-tiba tanah dibawahku menghilang. Digantikan sensasi adrenalin ketika kami ditarik gaya Gravitasi. Aku memeluk Vans dengan erat dan berteriak. Tidak lama kemudian kami menabrak permukaan air. Kami tenggelam hampir menyentuh dasar kolam. Aku melihat batu-batuan cantik berwarna-warni dibalik pasir kolam. Memantulkan cahaya matahari. aku menyentuh salah satu batu itu, permukaannya licin. Oksigen di paru-paruku hampir habis. Aku berenang keatas menggapai permukaan kolam.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutku. Aku tertawa puas dan mengambang di kolam menengadah ke langit. Aku merasa bebas dan bahagia. Berlari dan melompat tebing. Menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan kegilaan. Sesuatu menarik kakiku. Aku terkesiap dan menyadari Vans yang melakukannya. Ia menyeringai dan berenang dibawahku lalu muncul kembali di permukaan.

"Ini gila!" seruku.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan mati." Katanya sambil berenang mengelilingiku.

"Itu batu-batu apa dibawah sana?"

Ia berhenti, "Itu permata."

Aku menganga.

"Rumil berkata zaman dulu ketika bangsa dwarf dan bangsa Elf masih menjalin kerjasama, dwarf Moria menjual berbagai permata ke Loth Lorien. Suatu hari, mereka melakukan pantangan yang dianggap sakral oleh kaum Elf yaitu berburu rusa putih. Selain di Greenwood, di sini Rusa Putih juga dianggap hewan mistis. Mencoba memburunya saja sudah membawa nasib buruk. Ketika itu mereka berhasil membunuh rusa putih itu. keesokan harinya, jembatan yang mereka lalui dari ujung tebing ke ujung lainnya ambruk. Permata-permata itu berceceran ke kolam dan keretanya jatuh bersama dengan delapan dwarf yang menjadi pengawalnya. Permata itu dianggap sebagai kutukan. Siapapun yang mengambilnya akan mendapat musibah."

Pundakku turun. "Sayang sekali. Permata-permata itu sangat indah. Tadinya aku ingin membawa pulang satu." Gumamku. Vans melotot. Aku segera mengoreksi, "Eh.. tapi karena itu kutukan lebih baik aku meninggalkannya."

"Jadi kau mulai bekerja besok?" tanyanya mengubah topik.

"Hufftt...Haldir akan pulang sore. Jadi dari pagi aku harus membersihkan talan untuk kepulangannya."

"Kapan dia kembali lagi ke perbatasan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Dia tidak memberitahuku kapan saja shift-shiftnya."

"Aku mulai patrol di perbatasan di shift selanjutnya, ketika ia nanti kembali lagi kesana."

Wajahku turun, ini berarti dia tidak akan ada untuk liburanku. Vans memegang bahuku, "Jangan khawatir. Alvin dan Ammar akan ada disini."

Aku tersenyum dan mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. Ia teriak kaget, namun kemudian membalasku. kami bermain air seperti anak-anak dan tertawa girang. Terakhir, kami adu cepat berenang sampai ke tepi kolam. Kami berjemur dibawah sinar matahari hingga baju kami kering dan kembali ke kota.


	17. Chapter 17 : Perintah dan Hukuman

Warning : khusus usia 18 tahun keatas. mengandung adegan seksual dan materi dewasa. Untuk yang dibawah umur atau otaknya belum terkontaminasi bisa diskip .

Keesokan harinya aku membersihkan talan Haldir. Aku mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Kulihat posisi matahari, menunjukkan pukul 5. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Kupanaskan lagi sup untuk makan malam. Pintu depan terbuka dan Haldir masuk. Sepatunya menyisakan jejak tanah di lantai. Aku melihatnya dengan jengkel. Kemudian dia langsung menuju kamar tidurnya seolah tidak melihatku di dapur. Aku baru akan pergi ketika dia memanggil.

"Leia. Kemarilah." Katanya dari dalam kamar.

Aku menurut. Dikamar kulihat dia berdiri didepan lemari. Dan dia menghadapku, "Lepaskan pakaianku."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, apa aku salah dengar? Tapi aku tidak bicara ataupun bergerak. Tahu Haldir, dia akan menambah pekerjaanku jika aku protes satu kata pun.

"Lepaskan semua pakaianku." Ulangnya sambil membuka kedua tangannya kesamping. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menungguku. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mulai membuka tunic nya. Kemudian melepaskan sweaternya dan terakhir kancing bajunya. Dengan cepat aku menarik kausnya keatas, menghindari melihat dadanya yang telanjang. Setelah itu kutaruh baju-baju itu di keranjang dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi. " Aku berbalik arah menatapnya, "Aku bilang lepaskan semua pakaianku."

Mataku membesar. Sadar akan apa yang dimaksudnya, dengan mengepalkan tangan aku berlutut dihadapannya. Tanganku gemetar melepas ikat pinggangnya. Aku menutup mata ketika tanganku menurunkan celana panjangnya, kemudian celana dalamnya. Aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum puas dari atasku. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajah dan menaruh pakaiannya di keranjang.

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku dengan sarkastik.

"Ya, malam ini aku mau dipijat, badanku pegal-pegal sebulan tidur di Tlet. ditambah Ada masalah Orc di perbatasan akhir-akhir ini." Katanya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan duduk santai di bath tub. Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Ada apa dengan Haldir? Sebulan yang ia bahkan enggan menyentuhku dan sekarang ia memintaku memijatnya?

"Apa kau mau berdiri disana semalaman atau segera selesaikan tugasmu dan kau bisa pulang."

"Baik, My Lord." Jawabku segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia melepas ikatan di rambutnya dan mengumpulkannya ke bahu sebelah kiri. Membuat leher dan punggungnya terlihat jelas. Aku menuangkan sabun di tanganku dan mulai mengoleskannya di punggungnya. Aku memijat-mijat pundaknya. Ia menggeram, "Lebih keras."

Kemudian aku memijat punggung dan tangannya. Lalu mengoleskan sabun di tubuh bagian depannya. Ketika tanganku tidak sengaja menelungkup putingnya, ia menyambar tanganku dengan kencang, wajahnya berubah marah. Aku berjuang melepas genggamannya.

"Tolong, My Lord. Tanganku sakit." Kataku memohon. Tangannya keras sekali, seperti dengan mudah ia dapat mematahkan lenganku. Aku merintih kesakitan. Seketika itu juga Haldir merenggangkan genggamannya namun tidak melepasku. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau memulai sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan, pelayan." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. "Dan kau harus menyelesaikannya."

Sebelum aku paham ucapannya, ia menurunkan tanganku menyentuh perutnya yang sixpack. Terus turun hingga ke bawah perutnya.

Aku melihat tanganku dan panic, "My Lord. Aku yakin ini tidak sopan." Kataku ketika tanganku berhenti di membernya yang mengeras.

"Tugas pelayan adalah melayani tuannya. Dan ia harus melakukan apapun yang tuannya inginkan." Katanya dengan seringai. "Apapun."

Ia menunggu aku melakukan keinginannya. Sambil menahan airmata karena penghinaan ini, aku perlahan melingkarkan jariku di membernya. Ukurannya cukup besar dan panjang. Ia menghela nafas lega dan menaik-turunkan tanganku, mengajariku cara melakukannya. Aku merasakan otot-otot di tubuhnya menegang.

"AAhhh.. lebih cepat." desahnya melepaskan tangannya hingga aku melakukannya sendiri.

Air di bak mandi berkecipak karena gerakan tanganku. Haldir mendesis dan merintih. Matanya melihatku dengan nafsu. Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Leia...ah.." rintihnya. Tangannya menggenggam tepi bath tub dengan keras hingga kukunya memutih.

" _Saes._." Lebih cepat. Aku menaik-turunkan jariku lebih cepat. Membernya makin mengeras dan menegang. Cairan semen mulai keluar dari ujungnya. Tiba-tiba Haldir mengerang, "Leia...Ahh" Cairan semennya keluar dengan banyak dan bercampur dengan air. Aku terus memompa sampai tidak ada yang keluar lagi.

"Stop." Katanya di tengah tarikan nafas yang cepat. Aku melepas genggamanku dan melihat tanganku dibasahi campuran air dan semennya. Ia mengatur nafas dan membuka matanya. Aku tidak dapat menangkap ekspresinya, ia pandai menutupi bahasa wajahnya. Dengan lembut ia menaikkan daguku hingga mataku bertemu dengannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan memenuhi segala kebutuhanku. Segalanya." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dengan kalah. Tidak kusangka aku akan terlibat sejauh ini dengannya. Aku meremas gaunku, menahan airmata yang mengancam keluar dari mataku.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan kembali kerumah." Kataku sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia mengangguk dan keluar dari bath tub, lalu berbaring ditempat tidur dengan senyum puas. Dia Menutupi bagian perut kebawah dengan selimutnya.

"Kau boleh pergi. Makanan yang kau masak bisa kau bawa pulang. Aku ingin tidur." Katanya. aku berjalan ke pintu kamar dan mematikan lilin.

"Sampai besok lagi." Katanya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Jantungku berdegup. Dengan pelan aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari talan itu. aku berlari menuju talanku dengan airmata menetes diwajahku. Kugosok-gosok tanganku di basin menghilangkan bau khas semennya. Lalu dengan kasar aku menutup tirai. Dan membanting tubuhku ke kasur.

Apa yang mama dan papa pikirkan jika mereka tahu aku melakukan hal serendah itu? aku seperti terjebak dalam pasir hisap. Semakin lama aku berada didalamnya, semakin berbahaya dan semakin sulit untuk melepaskan diri. Dan kini, aku terperangkap dalam jebakannya. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Aku bukan orang yang sepenuhnya innocent, aku tahu ini hanya permulaan. Semakin lama ia akan makin berani bereksperimen denganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Seminggu berlalu setelah 'insiden', sore itu aku sedang memotong daun peterstelli. Teko air panas berbunyi dan aku mengangkatnya. Aku memasak rebusan kentang dan borin. Borin adalah sejenis bahan masakan yang memiliki rasa seperti daging ayam, namun terbuat dari campuran gandum dan kedelai. Aku menunggu Haldir pulang.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Dia belum juga datang. Aku memanaskan lagi rebusanku. Pintu depan terbuka dan Haldir masuk. "Aku baru saja melatih warden-warden baru. Mereka sangat berpotensi, namun masih jauh dari sempurna untuk di tempatkan di perbatasan." Katanya. Dia duduk dan menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Aku hanya diam. Mengapa dia repot-repot memberitahuku alasan keterlambatannya? Tidak biasanya dia bicara padaku selain urusan pekerjaan rumah. Aku mengabaikannya dan hanya diam berdiri di belakangnya seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan ketika ia makan. Haldir mengangkat gelasnya, dengan sigap aku menuangkan wine kedalamnya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

Aku membersihkan meja makan. Ketika hendak mengambil piringnya, ia menangkap tanganku. Jantungku berdegup. Ia menarikku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Kutunggu kau di kamar." Katanya dengan suara parau "Aku butuh sedikit relaksasi." Aku menelan ludah. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku mengumpulkan piring dan mencucinya dengan gugup. Kutaruh wine di cabinet dapur dan mengelap meja makan. Dengan bergetar aku melangkah menuju kamarnya. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang, rasanya aku ingin pingsan.

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang lebih gelap dari biasanya, hanya satu lilin putih yang menyala. Aku menutup pintu. Dengan mata manusiaku, aku sulit melihat dalam kamar yang gelap ini. Namun aku segera menemukan Haldir. Nafasku tersendat. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan jubah tidurnya dan duduk di kursi dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Matanya tajam menatapku. Dengan isyarat tangannya dia menyuruhku mendekat.

Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Berhenti."

Aku berhenti.

"Merangkak padaku." Titahnya.

Aku mengeraskan rahangku. Kurang ajar! Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan situasi untuk membalasku. Aku merangkak dengan menatap lantai. Tidak akan memberikan kepuasan untuknya melihatku hampir menangis. Saat sampai dihadapannya, Dia mengelus-elus rambutku seperti anjing yang sedang dimanja tuannya.

"Ingat hari itu ketika kau menendang kemaluanku dan aku berlutut dihadapanmu karena kesakitan?" Bisiknya. Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau situasinya aku putar?" Aku menoleh keatas dengan shock. Apa ia sudah gila? Situasinya diputar?

Haldir membuka tali jubahnya dan memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang. Ia berdiri dan menatapku dari atas. "Buat aku puas." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

Aku mengambil membernya dengan tanganku dan mulai mengocoknya. Ia menggeram dan menjambak rambutku, lalu menyodorkan membernya ke mulutku. Aku mengunci mulutku dari serangannya.

"Buka mulutmu, Leia. Aku tahu kau belum makan apa-apa malam ini .Akan kubagi sedikit milikku padamu." Ia menampar-namparkan membernya ke mulutku dan aku membuka mulut. "Nikmati diriku." Katanya.

Aku menjilat dan menghisap membernya, ia mendesis. Dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Membernya yang panjang masuk ke kerongkonganku dan dia menggeram, "Mmhhh..sangat hangat."

Aku mencoba melepaskan mulutku darinya, namun ia memegangi kepalaku dan tetap memompakan membernya kedalam mulutku sampai tertelan semuanya. Aku mencengkram pahanya dengan keras, meninggalkan goresan merah kuku-ku. Udara di paru-paruku hampir habis, aku sulit bernafas dengan Haldir berada didalam mulutku. Pandanganku mulai buram.

Aku menggeliat dan menahan pinggulnya untuk berhenti memompa dengan tanganku. Namun itu makin membuatnya terangsang. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata Elf yang tidak ku mengerti. Gerakannya makin cepat dan tiba-tiba ia menegang.

"Ahhh... Leia..." Dia menyemprotkan berjet-jet semennya kedalam mulutku. Aku berusaha melepasnya, namun ia menahanku dengan kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit aku terpaksa menelan semennya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Dengan kasar ia melepaskan diri dan aku jatuh tertelungkup. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ini sudah kelewat batas. Aku tidak bisa lagi menerima penghinaan semacam ini lagi. Dengan kasar aku bangkit dan menamparnya dengan keras.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan diriku untuk kepuasanmu!" teriakku. "Berani-beraninya kau memanfaatkan situasiku untuk keuntunganmu!"

Seketika wajahnya berubah memerah. Pupil matanya melebar. Bisa kurasakan getaran amarah dari tubuhnya. Namun aku tidak akan mundur lagi. Aku tidak akan kalah lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan ia complain pada Lady Rilian. Aku lebih baik kehilangan pekerjaanku daripada melayaninya seperti wanita murahan.

"Aku bukan pelacurmu!" teriakku. Tanganku mengangkat untuk menamparnya kedua kali. Namun dengan cepat ia menangkap tanganku. Genggamannya sangat kencang, hingga aku mengernyit kesakitan. "Lepaskan!"

"Jangan berani mengangkat tanganmu padaku lagi, Leia." Katanya mengancam.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Kau tidak punya hati, brengs-"

Sebelum aku selesai bicara ia melemparkanku dengan kasar ke ranjang. Lalu dengan cepat menindihku hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tangannya meraih laci kecil disamping ranjang dan mengeluarkan tali Elf. Aku memukul-mukul dadanya dan mendorongnya. Dia menangkap kedua tanganku dan mengangkatnya keatas kepalaku. Dia mengikatnya di kepala ranjang dengan kuat. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menatapku dengan puas. Aku menggeliat-geliat dibawah badannya, berusaha melepas ikatannya.

"Berhenti bergerak."

"Kau tidak punya hati." Kataku menantang.

Ia mencengkram pipiku, "Akan kutunjukkan kau betapa aku sangat tidak punya hati." Katanya dengan nada benar-benar serius.

Seketika itu dia menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tangannya menyobek bagian depan gaunku. Aku terkesiap. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku dan mengeksplorasi mulutku. Menjilat dan menghisap lidahku. Tangannya meremas-remas payudaraku yang sudah mengeras akibat rangsangan. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan, berusaha melepas ciumannya. Lalu ia melepas jubahnya hingga tubuh telanjangnya menyentuh dadaku. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar. Bibirnya menghisap dan menggigiti leherku.

"My Lord, hentikan." Kataku pasrah. Aku menggerakkan-gerakkan badanku untuk terlepas dari tindihannya, tapi sia-sia. Lalu bibirnya menemui payudaraku. Ia menghisap putingku dengan kuat dan cepat hingga aku menggelinjang. Tangan satunya meremas-remas payudaraku yang satunya.

"Aku suka payudaramu. Begitu bulat, begitu kenyal." Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua dadaku. Lalu berpindah ke payudara satunya untuk dihisap. Kali ini ia menarik-narik payudaraku dalam hisapannya.

"My Lord!" seruku. Aku merintih ketika kurasakan payudaraku mulai sakit. Lalu ia menciumi perutku, terus turun hingga ke tempat diantara kedua pahaku. Ia menarik gaunku keatas, memperlihatkan celana dalam ku yang mulai basah.

"Kumohon.. jangan,"kataku. Airmata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Ia mengelus paha dalamku, membuatku bergidik. Aku menutup mata menikmati sensasi itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Leia. Aku bertaruh kau akan memintaku melakukannya lagi dan lagi." Katanya menggoda. Jarinya dengan nakal mengelus vaginaku. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Tak kusadari pinggulku naik turun untuk menciptakan gesekan dengan jarinya.

"Lihat? Ini akan menyenangkan."

"Kumohon..."kataku dengan nafas berat. Jarinya tidak berhenti menekan-nekan dari luar celanaku. Lalu membukanya dan menciumnya. Kemudian ia melemparkan celanaku ke belakangnya.

"Mohon apa, Leia? Hmm?" Dia bernafas diatas vaginaku dan menjilatnya. Aku bergidik dan merintih. Ia terus mempermainkanku dengan jarinya, lalu mencicipinya di mulut. "Aku suka rasamu."

Aku menutup mata, "My Lord, kumohon...jangan..."

Dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua pahaku dan menjilati vaginaku. Jarinya menusuk-nusuk pintu masukku. "Kau masih belum berpengalaman." Katanya. "Aku akan simpan ini untuk nanti." Katanya merujuk pada keperawananku. Aku melihat kepalanya naik turun diantara kedua pahaku, rambut silvernya menggelitik kulitku.

Dengan lidahnya ia menghisapi jus yang keluar dari vaginaku. Kudengar suara hisapannya bercampur dengan rintihanku. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya. Aku menaikkan pinggulku, meminta lebih. Ia memeluk kedua pahaku dengan masing-masing tangannya, mengendalikan gerakanku. Ini sangat salah, namun aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Sebagian dari diriku menginginkan ini. Ia menemukan klistorisku dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Aku menggelinjang, rasanya hampir mau mati. Sebuah api muncul dalam diriku, terus membesar. sambil terus menjilat ia melihat wajah arousalku dari posisinya dan tersenyum. Mendengar rintihanku yang semakin keras, Haldir mempercepat dan memperdalam serangannya. Tiba-tiba Aku merasa dunia disekitarku meledak. Aku meneriakkan namanya dalam klimaksku. Tubuhku seolah jatuh dari ketinggian dan menabrak tanah. Badanku lemas seperti jelly. Ia terus menghisap jus ku sampai tidak ada lagi yang keluar.

Lalu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan senyum iblisnya mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan menggoda. "Hidangan penutup darimu sangat lezat, sayang. Kurasa aku ingin menikmatinya setiap malam."

Aku menutup mataku dengan lelah. Ia bangkit dan melepas ikatan tanganku. Kemudian ia menarik turun gaunku yang sobek hingga tubuhku telanjang, sementara Aku hanya mampu mengamatinya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Ia kemudian memelukku dari belakang. Kaki kami terpaut satu sama lain. Aku bisa merasakan membernya yang mengeras setelah bersentuhan dengan bokongku.

Haldir mengusap-usap lenganku dan mencium bahuku, kemudian membisikkan mantra-mantra Elf untuk membuatku tertidur. Dan perlahan mataku menutup.

Aku bangun di pagi hari karena gerakan dibelakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Haldir menggesek-gesek membernya ke bokongku untuk menciptakan rangsangan. Ia tersenyum polos, "Maaf mengganggu, sayang. Tapi ia membutuhkanmu." Katanya merujuk pada membernya. Aku tersenyum dan melayaninya.

Hari itu kurasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Seolah ada bagian kosong dalam diriku yang terisi. Aku merasa nyaman dan ingin selalu dengannya. Ini memang sangat aneh, kemarin aku membencinya dan sekarang aku ingin selalu didekatnya. Haldir lalu menciumku dengan lembut dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku membalas ciumannya.


	18. Chapter 18 : Cinta Musim Gugur

Sejak kami tidur bersama malam itu, Haldir menunjukkan sisi lainnya padaku. Ia membantuku memasak, menceritakan kisah-kisah masa kecilnya, kenakalan adik-adiknya, dan bagaimana ia menjadi Marchwarden. Aku mengaduk sup-ku sambil mendengarkan Haldir yang bercerita tentang kejadian memalukan Rumil.

"Kau serius?" seruku.

"Ya, saat itu pesta kedewasaan Arwen. kami diundang ke Imladris bersama Lady Galadriel dan Lord Celeborn. Rumil dan Orophin juga ikut. Ketika malam pesta, kami bertiga minum-minum sampai malam. Saat itu Rumil pulang duluan karena sudah tidak sanggup. Ketika aku menawarkan mengantarnya ke kamarnya, dia menolak."

"Dia berhasil sampai kamar?"

"Ya. Dia sampai di kamar. Tapi bukan kamar miliknya."

Aku ternganga. "Kamar siapa?"

"Saat tengah malam, aku dan Orophin mencari Rumil dimana-mana. Kami mengira dia tersasar dan tidur di taman. Kemudian ada keributan di koridor pelayan. Aku mendengar suara Rumil bernyanyi-nyanyi didepan pintu kamar seorang elleth. Elleth itu kesal dan menyeret Rumil menjauhi pintunya, namun Rumil menangkap kaki elleth tersebut dan memohon padanya untuk mau mendengar puisi-puisi cintanya. Dan ia mulai berpuisi dengan suara keras, membangunkan elleth-elleth lain di koridor itu. aku dan Orophin segera membopongnya dan meminta maaf pada mereka. Betapa malunya aku. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mungkin Rumil adalah anak adopsi. Ia sangat kekanak-kanakan dibanding aku dan Orophin."

Aku terbahak-bahak membayangkan elleth malang itu harus mendengarkan puisi-puisi Rumil. Haldir pernah memberiku buku yang berisi karya-karya Rumil. Dan puisinya yang paling pendek adalah tentang pohon Mallorn sepanjang 3 halaman penuh. Puisi-puisi cintanya bahkan ada yang sampai sebelas halaman.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminta Rumil membacakan puisinya saat hari jadimu." Godaku.

"Kalau kau ingin duduk berjam-jam mendengarkannya, silakan. Tapi aku akan berpura-pura mencari udara segar dan kabur dari sana hingga kau harus menghadapi Rumil sendiri." Katanya dengan tawa.

"Aku akan menceritakanmu kisahku waktu sekolah." Kataku.

Dia mencondongkan badannya, "Kau juga anak nakal?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Well, kadang-kadang. Waktu kecil sekitar umur 8 tahun, aku malas datang ke sekolah. Suatu hari , aku berpura-pura sakit. Ibuku membawaku ke Healer. Lalu Healer itu memeriksaku."

"Kau membohongi ibumu?"

Aku tersipu, "Iya. Healer itu seorang bapak yang sudah tua. Aku berpura-pura menggigil dan batuk. Dan kucoba membuat wajahku semelas mungkin. Saat Healer itu selesai memeriksaku, dia berkata bahwa aku terkena penyakit tenggorokan serius. Ibuku panic, aku mencoba keras menahan tawaku karena berhasil menipu Healer itu. tapi Healer itu kemudian berkata, aku harus istirahat selama seminggu, hanya boleh memberiku makan sayur tanpa garam dan air putih. Tidak boleh ada kue, cemilan, permen, dan minuman manis selama seminggu. Mendengar itu aku langsung bangkit dari tidur dan berkata pada ibuku aku sudah sembuh dan siap ke sekolah. Lalu aku kabur dari ruang Healer itu."

Kini giliran Haldir tertawa. Tawanya sungguh renyah, aku memilih Haldir yang ceria ini ketimbang Haldir si Tukang Mengeluh yang dulu. "Kau sungguh nakal, Leia. Tapi aku senang kini kau mengalihkan kenakalanmu dalam bentuk lain." Katanya mengedip. Mukaku memerah. "Aku suka melihat wajahmu memerah." Katanya mengelus pipiku.

Malam itu kami makan malam bersama. Aku tidak lagi berdiri dibelakangnya saat ia makan. Haldir lebih nyaman makan dirumah daripada di Ruang Makan Umum, karena lebih sunyi dan damai. Ketika makan, kami berbincang banyak hal mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal serius seperti makin rutinnya Orc datang ke Moria.

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa aku mencuci piring dan Haldir pergi untuk Mandi. Aku mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di meja dan menyapu lantai. Aku terkejut ketika tangan Haldir meremas bokongku dari belakang, dia hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya. Kemudian ia memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik di telingaku dengan menggoda, "Jangan pergi ke talanmu. Tinggallah disini bersamaku."Jantungku berdetak kencang. Ia memintaku tinggal bersamanya dalam satu talan.

Aku menstabilkan emosiku dan menjawab. "Selama kau menginginkanku, aku akan selalu ada disini, Haldir." Aaku berbalik dan mengecup bibirnya. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya dan ia menggendongku ke kamarnya. Malam itupun kami bercumbu dengan penuh gairah. Karena itulah sudah dua bulan ini kami tinggal satu talan.

Pada suatu pagi, Haldir membawaku jalan-jalan ke hutan. Ia mengenali setiap pohon di hutan ini seperti bagian dari dirinya. Ini adalah hari terakhir musim panas dan Haldir memutuskan untuk mengambil libur satu hari dan pergi piknik berdua bersamaku. Kami naik Darego, kuda perang milik Haldir. Kuda itu berwarna putih dengan bulu ekor dan disepanjang lehernya berwarna hitam. Kuda itu adalah hadiah dari ayahnya Haldir sebelum tewas dalam perang dengan bangsa Dwarf.

Kami sampai disebuah danau berwarna kebiruan. Aku terkesiap. Begitu banyak tempat rahasia nan indah di Lorien yang tidak ku ketahui. Di danau ini, sebuah air terjun kecil jatuh mengalir dari tebing kecoklatan. Batu-batu sungai terlihat jelas karena airnya yang biru bening. Ikan-ikan koi berenang diantara bebatuan. Haldir membantuku turun dari kuda dan menggelar kain di rumput hijau dibawah pohon.

"Haldir, ini sangat indah."

"Ya, waktu kecil Adar dan Naneth sering membawa kami bertiga main kesini. Namun karena kepergian Adar, Naneth berlayar ke Valinor. Aku dan adik-adikku tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini karena terlalu banyak memori tentang orang tua kami."

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini jika tempat ini membuatmu sedih?"

DIa menatapku dengan lembut dan berkata, "Karena aku ingin berbagi tempat indah ini denganmu, Leia. Dan kehadiranmu menghapus rasa sedihku akan memori tempat ini."

Aku tersipu malu. Haldir membuka bajunya dan berjalan ke tengah danau. Ia menyelam dan muncul kembali dengan efek dramatis. Nafasku terhenti. dia seperti dewa yang muncul dari kedalaman air. Dengan tubuh putih susu dan sixpack nya, tetesan air mengalir melewati setiap lekuk ototnya. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang basah kebelakang dengan menengadahkan kepala ke langit, menikmati sinar matahari. rambut silvernya bersinar dibawah sinar matahari dan tubuhnya yang basah tampak lebih mengkilat. Ia memergokiku sedang memandangi tubuhnya dan menyeringai. Aku memalingkan wajah.

"Kemarilah, my Dear. Air ini sangat sejuk."

Aku membuka bajuku, menyisakan bra dan celana dalamku. Lalu berenang mendekati Haldir. Airnya dingin dan sejuk. Ketika aku muncul di permukaan, Haldir tidak ada dimanapun. Aku menoleh kekiri dan kanan mencarinya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menarikku kebawah. Aku melayang dalam air, mencoba menggapai permukaan. Haldir dengan cepat menarikku lagi sambil menyeringai dan ia berenang menjauh. Aku menarik nafas panjang di permukaan, dan mencari-cari Haldir tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya.

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku lagi kebawah dan menciumku dibawah air kemudian berenang menjauh dengan cepat entah kemana. Aku menarik nafas lagi di permukaan dan lagi-lagi tidak menemukannya. Oke, ini jadi sedikit menakutkan. Aku berenang ke daratan. Sebelum kakiku menyentuh permukaan, dia menarikku lagi. Kali ini dia menarik pinggangku dan membawaku berenang entah kemana. Aku mulai kehabisan udara dan berusaha melepas pegangannya. Namun dia tidak melepasnya dan berenang lebih cepat. Akhirnya kami menyentuh permukaan.

"Haldir, kau tahu kan manusia tidak bisa menahan nafas lebih lama dibanding Elf." Kataku terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air dari mulutku.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus sedikit berkorban untuk sampai kesini." Katanya sambil memeras rambutnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" kataku dengan kagum. Kami sampai disebuah gua dibelakang air terjun. Aku dan Haldir duduk di susunan batu datar ditengah-tengah danau dalam gua. Cahaya orbs biru beterbangan diatas permukaan airnya. Aku menyentuh salah satu orbs itu dan benda itu menjauh.

"Ini adalah Gua Orneath. Kabarnya dulu raja Amroth dan kekasihnya sering kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu. Adar menggunakan tempat ini untuk meminang Naneth. Maka dari itu mereka sering membawa kami kemari."

"Tidak salah Adarmu memilih tempat ini untuk melamar Nanethmu Haldir, tempat ini sangat romantis sekaligus mistis. Apa orb-orb itu Haldir?" tanyaku menunjuk ke sekumpulan orb yang berenang bebas diatas air.

"Mereka adalah Fea hutan. Setiap pohon yang mati dihutan ini, fea nya akan menunggu disini untuk dilepas kembali setelah benih baru tumbuh."

Aku mengangguk. Angin berhembus dari mulut gua dan aku menggigil. Haldir memelukku dari belakang dengan protektif. Ia mencium bibirku, "Bibirmu sangat dingin. Aku bisa menghangatkannya sebentar."

Aku mencubit lengannya dan tertawa, "Haldir, ukuran dari 'sebentar'mu itu bisa satu jam bahkan berjam-jam."

"Bisa juga semalaman."katanya mencium leherku. Aku menutup mata ketika bibirnya menggigit cuping ku dengan lembut. "Sebentar saja, kumohon." Pintanya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Sebentar." Kataku dengan penekanan.

Setelah puas ber-foreplay di tempat mistis itu, kami mengganti baju dan memakan bekal. Kami membawa roti lembas dan beberapa potong buah.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke perbatasan sebelum matahari terbit dan kembali sebulan lagi. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa rombongan Dwarf tiba di Imladris bersama Mithrandir dan seorang makhluk Halfling."

Aku membeku. Rombongan Thorin Oakenshield telah memulai perjalanannya. Ini berarti salah satu event terbesar dalam sejarah Middle-earth akan terjadi.

"Hubungan antara bangsa Elf dan Dwarf tidak pernah rukun. Dan aku bingung kenapa mereka bisa mampir ke Imladris." Katanya.

"Mungkin itu saran Mithrandir, kau tahu, dia kan sahabat Elf." Kataku.

Haldir mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin, tapi sangat aneh para Dwarf itu mau menerima saran Mithrandir. Mereka sangat keras kepala dan memusuhi kaum Eldar, mereka akan lebih memilih sengsara di hutan belantara daripada meminta bantuan pada kaum kami."

"Mereka mungkin punya alasan yang mendesak, dan hanya kaum Elf yang bisa membantunya." Kataku. Sebenarnya, Rombongan Thorin terpaksa memasuki Imladris karena dengan sengaja Gandalf membimbing mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Dan tulisan kuno dwarf dipeta itu, hanya Lord Elrond yang masih ingat cara membacanya.

"Aku penasaran dengan perjalanan mereka. Tidak biasanya makhluk Halfling berani keluar dari Shire. Dan pemimpin mereka adalah Thorin, pewaris kerajaan Erebor. Aku berharap mereka tidak dengan bodohnya bermaksud mengklaim kembali keraajaan mereka dan membangunkan naga didalamnya."

"Naga?" kataku berpura-pura terkejut untuk mengalihkan topik, "Di dunia ini ada naga?"

Dan Haldir mulai menceritakan tentang naga-naga yang pernah hidup di Middle-earth. Kami berdua kembali ke kota sebelum matahari terbenam. Kami berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan. Elf yang lewat melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya, beberapa elleth diantaranya berbisik dengan iri padaku.

"Haldir, mereka menatap kita." Bisikku sambil melihat sekeliling. Haldir tersenyum.

"Biarkan mereka menatap, itulah gunanya mereka punya mata." Jawab Haldir singkat.

"Huffttt.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, diantara para Elf itu berdiri Marissa. Dengan senyum menyeringainya, dia berbalik arah dan menuju ke Healing Center untuk melatih kemampuan penyembuhannya. Sambil bersenandung, ia menyempurnakan idenya untuk membalas Leia yang telah merebut Glorfindel darinya.


	19. Chapter 19 : Mencintai Marchwarden

Aku duduk di ruang makan, menunggu Haldir pulang. Sebulan telah berlalu, aku menghitung hari-hari sampai kepulangannya. Tanpa Haldir, talan ini terasa terlalu besar dan sepi. Meskipun Alvin dan Ammar menemaniku sebulan ini, namun pikiranku selalu tertuju pada seseorang di perbatasan. Dan hari ini, ia pulang. Aku sangat gembira. Air hangat telah kusiapkan untuknya mandi, makanan kesukaannya yaitu krim sup dengan kaldu ayam dan wine tertata rapi di meja.

Kudengar gagang pintu berputar, dan ia masuk. Aku menyambutnya di pintu dan memeluknya "Haldir, aku merindukanmu." Kataku. "Kau terlambat pulang, ada masalah apa di perbatasan?"

Dia menatapku dengan kelembutannya, "Tidak ada masalah serius di perbatasan, sayang. Aku dari Healing Center. Dengan makin banyaknya serangan Orc akhir-akhir ini, Lord Celeborn menyarankan agar para Warden belajar pertolongan pertama. Jadi akhir-akhir ini kami akan berlatih dengan para Healer." Katanya, "Aku merindukanmu juga. Kau adalah hal pertama yang kuingat saat aku terbangun, dan yang terakhir kupikirkan sebelum tertidur."

Aku merona dan tersipu. Kuingat makanan di meja makan, dan aku menuntunnya dengan berjingkat-jingkat girang ke meja makan. "Aku memasak krim sup dengan kaldu ayam kesukaanmu." Kataku menggeser kursi untukknya duduk. Dan menuangkan sup ke mangkuknya dan wine ke gelasnya.

Dia tersenyum, "Rasa krim sup mu mirip buatan ibuku. Inilah mengapa aku sangat rindu pulang kerumah."

Kami makan malam seperti biasanya, berbincang dan tertawa. Bulan sudah tinggi, dan kami pindah ke ranjang. Ia berbaring dengan punggung menghadapku, aku memijat-mijat punggungnya dan bersenandung lagu "Over the Rainbow"sampai ia tertidur, kebiasaan itu adalah hal yang disukainya selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haldir." Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan membiarkan kantuk melahapku. Aku merindukan kehangatan tubuh dan kelembutannya. Oh Tuhan, jangan pernah pisahkan kami berdua!

Malam ini aku menunggu Haldir pulang. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering terlambat. Pie yang kubuat mulai dingin, aku menghangatkannya berulang-ulang. Langit semakin gelap, sudah tiga jam ia belum kembali. Rasa khawatir menggerayangiku, apa ada serangan orc lagi dan ia harus kembali ke perbatasan? Malam ini, aku menunggunya dengan cemas. Akhirnya ia datang.

Dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kasmaran. Aku memeluknya, "Kau terlambat." Kataku.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Banyak hal yang harus aku pelajari dengannya."

"Dengannya?"

"Ah, Aku lupa memberitahumu. Temanmu, Marissa, ditunjuk Lady Amara menjadi pembimbing kami. Ia mengajariku meracik ramuan untuk antiseptic. Aku tidak menyangka ia begitu mahir melakukannya, karena ia mengatakan baru beberapa bulan dilatih menjadi Healer."

Tubuhku membeku. Mengapa Haldir tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Aku merasa sesuatu menghujam jantungku. Aku tidak percaya pada Marissa, ia terkenal suka menggoda ellon-ellon untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Haldir, lebih baik kita makan malam sekarang. Aku membuatkanmu pie." Kataku melepas pelukannya.

Dia senyum-senyum, matanya jauh menatap ke luar balkon, "Aku tidak lapar My Dear. Marissa membawakanku roti dan keju saat kami di Healing Center."

Aku tidak berkata apapun.

" Aku lelah, ayo kita tidur." Katanya menuntunku ke kamar. Aku memijiti badannya dan menyanyikannya lagu sampai ia tertidur. Tanganku mengusap-usap dadanya. Dia bahkan tidak menciumku hari ini. Aku merasakan sebuah lubang muncul di hatiku lagi. Tapi aku percaya cintaku akan menjaga Haldir selalu disisiku.

Aku membuka mata di pagi hari dan menemukan Haldir telah pergi. Ia bahkan tidak membangunkanku untuk menciumku seperti biasanya. Aku berbaring di ranjangku menatap langit-langit talan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku. Untuk kedua kalinya di Lorien, aku merasa kesepian. Aku bangkit dan menatap cermin. Kulitku tidak seputih Elleth pada umumnya, rambutku yang kecoklatan acak-acakan di pagi hari, dan posturku tidak setinggi Elleth disini. Mengapa Tuhan tidak memberiku kecantikan seperti wanita lainnya?

Kantung mata muncul dibawah mataku, aku tidak bisa tidur tenang semalam. Kegelisahan merayapiku atas perubahan sikap Haldir belakangan ini. ia terasa lebih jauh. Aku merindukan Haldir yang dulu, yang selalu memelukku dan menciumku dengan kasih sayang.

Marissa POV

Hari ini Haldir datang ke Healing Center. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan tubuh atletis. Sayang sekali dia memilih Leia untuk jadi kekasihnya. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya hubungan mereka bagaimana, namun gosip-gosip yang kudengar ia sedang dekat Leia. Aku bingung apa yang dilihatnya dari gadis itu. wajahnya tidak cantik, gayanya tidak anggun, tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan.

Hmmm, mungkin Haldir hanya memanfaatkan dia untuk kepuasannya saja. Aku mendengar pelayan-pelayan banyak melakukan 'part time' jika tuannya meminta. Leia yang bodoh, ia merona setiap Haldir membawanya ke tempat umum. Tidak sadar kalau dia sedang dipermainkan.

Dan sekarang karena tugas sebagai Healer, aku punya waktu untuk mendekati Haldir. Jantungku berdegup, sadar dia sedang mengamatiku. Tiba-tiba dia menaruh rambutku yang jatuh ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya! Dia akan jadi milikku.

Leia POV

Aku mengumpulkan pakaian kotor dan berjalan menuju sungai untuk mencucinya. Hari ini matahari bersembunyi di balik awan. Daun-daun coklat berjatuhan sepanjang jalan. Aku melamun, kakiku melangkah ke tepi sungai. Sudah ada beberapa elleth pelayan yang juga sedang mencuci pakaian. Mereka sibuk dengan gosipnya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Air sungai begitu dingin di pagi hari, kurendam pakaian dan kugosok dengan sabun.

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya. Mereka berdua jadi semakin dekat." Kata salah satu elleth itu. aku berpura-pura mencuci dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka gosipkan. Bukannya aku tipe orang yang suka menguping, namun suara mereka cukup keras terdengar dan rasa penasaranku memuncak ketika nama Haldir disebut-sebut.

"Dia memang ellon yang memiliki pesona. Selama ini dia dengan mudah menjerat elleth lain untuk tidur di ranjangnya."

Jantungku berhenti sejenak. Siapa mereka, berani-beraninya mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Haldir! Tanganku mengepal. Mereka tidak mengenal Haldir, kenapa mereka bicara seperti itu! Aku mengatur nafas menahan emosiku.

"Dan kau tahu, Marissa, elleth genit itu kini sedang keranjingan mendekati Haldir dan tampaknya Haldir merespon dengan baik. Kasihan sekali wanita yang kini tinggal ditalannya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai reputasi Haldir disini."

"Haha. Dia dan Haldir memang serasi. Marissa, elleth tercantik disini dan suka merayu para ellon. Dan Haldir, ellon tampan sekaligus posisinya sebagai Marchwarden, membuat elleth-elleth luluh jika menatapnya. Aku penasaran akan jadi apa bila mereka bersama."

Elleth-elleth itu tertawa. Ini sudah cukup, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Haldirku! Aku meremas pakaianku dengan keras dan mengumpulkannya di keranjang. Aku tidak bisa berada didekat orang-orang bodoh ini yang men-judge Haldir. Aku bangkit dengan cepat dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Mencari spot mencuci lain di sungai. Aku mencuci dengan kasar. Gambar-gambar mengerikan muncul di pikiranku, tentang Haldir dan Marissa berduaan sampai larut malam.

Apakah gossip-gosip itu benar? Apa itu sebabnya Haldir selalu pulang telat malam? Air mata jatuh dipipiku. Aku membenamkan wajahku ditangan, membiarkan gaunku terbawa arus sungai. Aku terisak-isak, _Haldir mencintaiku..Haldir mencintaiku..._ kuucap itu dalam hati berulang-ulang seperti mantra.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka mencuci baju dapat membuat seseorang menangis." Sebuah suara muncul disampingku. Aku membuka tanganku dan menoleh. Vans berjongkok di bebatuan dengan kayu ditangannya untuk memancing gaunku yang hanyut. "Hal yang membuatku menangis ketika melakukannya adalah, ketika aku dihukum mengupas bawang merah hingga mataku perih oleh kepala koki karena memakan separuh kue yang dibuatnya."

Aku mengusap airmataku dan memasang senyum palsu terbaik. Dan memanjangkan tanganku, meminta gaunku kembali.

"Ceritakan padaku mengapa kau menangis." Katanya. Air di gaunku menetes ditangannya. Cahaya mentari muncul dari balik awan, air sungai memantulkan cahayanya ke wajahku. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia duduk disampingku dan menghela nafas.

"Kau sekarang sangat sulit ditemui. Kami sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencari-carimu selama ini tapi tidak dapat menemukanmu dimanapun. Dan kini, aku melihatmu menangis sendirian disungai."

"Maafkan aku, Vans. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." kataku sambil mengucek kembali pakaian yang tadi hanyut.

Dia menatapku dari sudut matanya sejenak, lalu membuang nafas panjang. "Akhir-akhir ini kau dan Haldir jadi bahan gossip elleth-elleth lain."

Aku mengangguk, "Aku sadar itu."

"Jadi itu benar. Apa kau mencintainya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintainya, Vans. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dengan orang lain. Dia seperti mengisi bagian yang kosong dalam diriku."

"Apa dia mencintaimu balik?"

Aku terdiam. Saat itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini Haldir tidak pernah mengatakan cintanya kepadaku. Hanya aku yang berulang kali mengatakan cinta padanya. Apa ia mencintaiku? Jantungku berhenti sejenak.

"Dia-dia-" kataku terbata-bata, Vans diam menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Vans." kataku lemah. "Dia menunjukkan padaku bahwa ia sayang dan peduli padaku. Ia berkata aku adalah hal yang selalu ada di pikirannya saat dia diperbatasan. Tapi-" aku berhenti sejenak. Air mata menetes lagi dipipiku. Rasa ragu mulai muncul dan memuncak.

Apakah Haldir benar-benar mencintaiku? Mengapa selama ini aku tidak pernah menanyakan padanya?

"Hush..." Vans memeluk pundakku. Aku membenamkan wajahku dibahunya.

"Aku mencintainya, Vans. Aku mencintainya." Kataku berulang-ulang. Dia mengusap-usap lenganku.

"Jika kau mencintainya, kau harus percaya padanya. Aku tahu belakangan ini ada rumor tentang kedekatannya dengan Marissa. Tapi ikuti kata hatimu untuk mencari kebenarannya, Leia." Ia mencium rambutku.

Dua minggu berlalu di Lorien. Burung-burung berkicau dari dalam sarangnya. Awan-awan melayang dibawah langit biru, mengikuti arah angin yang membimbingnya. Cahaya matahari mengintip dari celah-celah pohon Mallorn. Ini adalah hari yang indah. Namun aku merasa hampa, keraguanku berubah menjadi putus asa. Haldir berada disampingku setiap malam, tapi seperti pikirannya berada ditempat lain. Aku berulang kali mencoba bertanya ada apa dengannya,

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sayang. Aku hanya sedikit kepikiran sesuatu." Katanya dengan senyuman.

Aku sampai sekarang tidak berani menanyakan cintanya. Keraguan yang mengakar dihatiku membuatku takut. Aku takut jika aku menanyakan perasaannya padaku dan dia sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku. Aku takut itu justru membuatnya makin jauh. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menuntut kesetiaannya, karena aku bukanlah kekasihnya. Lalu apa arti diriku baginya? Mengapa ia menyimpanku di talannya dan menghujaniku dengan kasih sayang?

Hari ini adalah hari jadi Haldir. Aku ke pasar membeli bahan masakan untuk malam ini. Ardaneth memberiku resep-resep makanan terbaik yang cocok untuk hari istimewa. Aku memanggang kue dengan sentuhan kayu manis, kacang-kacangan, dan madu. Aku ingat pernah memakan kue ini di Imladris saat _Mereth en Laer_ , dan begitu cepatnya kue ini habis dimakan para tamu saat baru ditaruh di meja.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengiris pinggiran kue, melapisinya dengan selai. Kue ini sangat sulit, aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membuatnya. Aku harus hati-hati ketika memanggangnya kalau tidak maka matangnya tidak merata. Aku menuangkan cintaku pada kue itu, berharap Haldir dapat merasakannya. Aku tersenyum melihat kue itu kini matang sempurna.

Selanjutnya aku memasak pasta dengan saus tomat untuk kami berdua. Daun peterstelli dengan cantik tertancap diujung pasta. Sebotol wine sudah berdiri diantara dua gelas. Aku hanya menyalakan beberapa lilin, membuat suasana talan lebih romantic. Semua sudah siap, kini aku tinggal menunggu Haldir pulang. sesungguhnya aku sangat gugup, aku merasa ini lebih mirip seperti kencan pertama. Aku tiba-tiba bingung apa yang akan kujadikan topic pembicaraan saat ia pulang nanti.

Cahaya lilin mulai memudar. Pasta yang kumasak sudah menjadi dingin. Aku mondar-mandir diruang tamu menunggu Haldir pulang. Sejujurnya aku sangat kesal, kue yang kubuat kini menganggur diatas meja dan dingin. Dua jam setelah tengah malam Haldir belum juga pulang. aku duduk di sofa, mataku kosong menatap tembok dihadapanku. Perlahan airmata menetes dipipiku. Cahaya lilin kini sudah mati, lelehannya menumpuk diatas meja.

Dimana Haldir? Mengapa ia belum kembali? Rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menghinggapiku. Aku berjalan ke meja makan, menaruh kue yang sudah kubuat di lemari. Dengan sedih aku membuang pasta ke box sampah dan membereskan gelas-gelas lalu menaruh botol wine kembali ke rak. Aku membersihkan meja dari lelehan lilin yang sudah dingin dan mengeras. Semua usahaku sia-sia, seluruh cinta yang kutuangkan dalam masakan kini sudah mendingin di box sampah. Dengan mata sembab aku tidur, mengelus-elus bantal kosong disampingku tempat Haldir seharusnya berada.

Kicauan burung terdengar saling menyahut. Sinar mentari pagi membasuh wajahku. Punggungku terasa hangat, aku menoleh dan melihat Haldir memeluk tubuhku sambil tertidur. Entah mengapa aku kini merasa panik, seolah aku tidak seharusnya berada didekatnya. Perlahan aku menggeser tubuhku menjauh. Ia bergerak dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Dengan manja dia menyisipkan kepalanya dileherku. Aku tidak merespon. Biasanya kemanjaannya ini membuatku bahagia, tapi kini yang kurasakan hanyalah kehampaan di tubuhku. Tidak ada lagi percik-percik api seperti dulu, hanya cahaya dingin yang menggerogoti hatiku.

Aku melepas pelukannya dan bangkit.

"Aku membuat makan malam special untukmu." Kataku dingin. Haldir terkejut, bisa kulihat dari wajahnya.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf." Katanya sambil memelukku, "Aku dan warden-warden lain diundang pesta makan oleh Marissa dan teman-temannya di lapangan belakang Healing Center. Mereka sudah menyiapkan pesta untukku, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?"

Aku menutup mata, menahan airmata yang sudah terkumpul dimataku.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu."

Aku mengangguk. Aku biarkan ia memelukku, tapi aku tidak memeluknya balik. Dia meminta maaf berulang kali. pagi itu ia sudah bersiap-siap kembali ke perbatasan dan berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu denganku saat pulang nanti. Ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal dengan perhatiannya padaku yang kurang belakangan ini. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan melihatnya pergi. Aku mengutuki diriku karena tidak berani menanyakan perasaannya padaku. Kini aku harus menghadapi sebulan tanpanya dengan cemas dan ragu menyelimuti pikiranku. Akankah Haldir yang dulu kembali padaku?


	20. Chapter 20 : Kegelapan Bangkit Kembali

Kondisi di perbatasan seminggu terakhir ini sepi. Tidak ada aktivitas Orcs atau manusia-manusia liar yang melewati garis Lorien. Angin musim gugur menghempas dedaunan yang jatuh. Diatas pohon, para Warden menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu maupun membuat ukiran dari kayu dengan pisaunya. Vans duduk menyendiri di sebuah flet, ini adalah kali keduanya ikut berjaga. Saat pertama kali berjaga disini, satu pak orc melewati perbatasan luar Lorien menuju Greenwood. Dengan isyarat tangan Haldir, para warden menembakkan arah panah. Orc yang tersisa lari menyelamatkan diri, namun sebelum sampai di tepi sungai, panah-panah lain menembaknya.

Dengan pisaunya, Vans memotong lapisan-lapisan kayu hingga membentuk seorang ksatria wanita yang memegang pedang. Ia tersenyum, dengan lihai ia menggoreskan huruf-huruf tengwar di punggung boneka itu. LEIA. Dia mengukir miniature Leia dengan baju perang, tangan kirinya memegang perisai dan tangan kanannya terangkat mengayunkan pedang. Rambutnya berkibar dengan jubah yang dipasang dipundaknya. Seperti Athena, dewi perang. Tiga hari lagi warden-warden di pos ini akan kembali ke kota setelah sebulan penuh berjaga, dan Dia akan memberikannya di hari ulang tahun Leia.

Sementara di Flet lain, Haldir mengamati wardennya satu persatu. Ia menghela nafas, memikirkan wanita yang kini tinggal bersamanya. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada matahari pagi. Sinarnya menari-nari diantara pepohonan Mallorn, menghangatkan setiap detail Caras Galadhon. Leia memberitahunya bahwa namanya diambil dari nama sebuah rasi bintang. Karena itu, setiap malam sebelum tidur Haldir melihat kearah bintang yang mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

Namun dua bulan ini ketika dia mendapat perintah untuk berlatih dengan Healer, dia bertemu dengan Marissa. Nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan melihat kecantikannya. Dengan rambut panjang yang pirang dan lekuk tubuh yang indah, bola mata yang secoklat rumput kering, dan suara yang merdu. Haldir mendapati dirinya terbawa oleh pesona Marissa, dan elleth itu begitu talk-active, membuatnya nyaman dijadikan teman berbincang.

Saat itu ketika Marissa mengajarinya membuat antiseptic, Haldir mendapati dirinya memandangi wajah elleth itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Haldir?" Tanya Marissa.

Haldir tersenyum dan meneruskan pekerjaannya, "Tidak ada."

"Kau salah. Daun ini seharusnya diekstrak dulu, baru dicampur dengan rempah." Kata elleth itu sambil tangannya menggenggam Haldir yang sedang mengaduk ramuan. Mata mereka bertemu, Haldir merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam bola mata gadis itu. Tanpa sadar ia menaruh rambut pirang elleth itu yang jatuh ke belakang telinganya dan tersenyum.

Semakin hari, dia makin lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Marissa. Entah itu untuk mengajarinya teknik Healing, maupun untuk sekedar berbincang. Elleth itu bahkan sering mengundangnya makan di talannya dan menceritakan kehidupannya yang dulu. Kehidupannya sangat menarik, begitu kompleks dan flamboyant. Dan itu membuat Haldir semakin penasaran dengannya.

Di malam saat hari jadinya, dia berjalan sendiri menuju talannya. Tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu Leia. Tiba-tiba Marissa menutup matanya dan membimbingnya ke sebuah tempat. Ketika elleth itu membuka tangannya, Haldir melihat meja-meja berisi piring-piring makanan berjajar, kue-kue menumpuk di toples, dan lima botol wine berdiri di meja itu.

"Kejutan!" seru Marissa dengan ceria. Haldir kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku tahu hari ini adalah hari jadimu, dan aku menyuruh beberapa pelayan disini untuk menyiapkan kejutan untukmu." Katanya. Di lapangan itu delapan orang warden terdekatnya sudah duduk dibangku. Vania dan Claudia dengan gaun indahnya juga hadir. Dan malam itu mereka habiskan waktu dengan pesta makan dan minum-minum wine.

Haldir tersenyum mengingat memori itu. tiba-tiba suara patahan dahan kering mengeluarkannya dari lamunan. Dia memicingkan matanya kearah sumber suara.

KRAK! Suara itu terdengar lagi. Warden lainnya berhenti dari kegiatannya dan tanpa suara menarik panah, siap untuk ditembak. Haldir mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk menahan tembakan. Tiba-tiba segerombolan orc berlari kearah hutan Lorien dengan cepat. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, pasukan Galadhrim kalah jumlah dua kalinya. Dengan cepat mereka kehabisan panah dan merotasi senjata. Mereka loncat kebawah dengan pedang ditangan dan menebas leher orc. Darah-darah hitam membanjiri hutan itu. Salah satu warden terkena tebasan pedang di lengannya dan dievakuasi keatas pohon.

Tak lama kemudian pasukan Galadhrim memenangkan pertempuran. Mereka membiarkan salah satu orc, komandannya, untuk dibiarkan hidup. Tali Elf terikat di kaki dan tangannya. Sambil meronta-ronta, orc itu mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatannya pada Elf dalam Black Speech.

"Elf-scum! Lepaskan tali terkutuk ini! Panas! Panas!" Teriaknya. Dengan wajah jijik, Haldir memegang kepala orc dan menghunuskan pedang ke leher makhluk itu untuk mengancam.

"Katakan padaku, makhluk hina." Kata Haldir dengan dingin. "Mengapa pasukanmu dengan bodoh mencoba masuk ke Lorien. Kalian tahu perbatasan ini dijaga Elf."

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu, Elf-scum!" katanya mengejek. Haldir menekan ujung pedangnya ke tenggorokan Orc itu hingga makhluk itu menjerit-jerit.

"Jangan buang waktuku!"

"Serahkan manusia itu! Serahkan wanita yang memakai kalung bersinar itu!" jeritnya

Haldir terkejut. Mereka menginginkan Leia. Dengan menggertakkan gigi ia berkata, "Apa urusanmu dengannya? Mengapa kau menginginkannya. Katakan dengan jelas dan aku akan mempercepat kematianmu."

"Tuanku menginginkannya. Kalian terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sadar Tuanku telah bangkit lagi. Gadis itu—gadis itu akan dijadikan pelayannya. Tuanku akan menggunakan gadis itu untuk mendapatkan pasukan kegelapan dari dunia lain. Kalian tidak akan mampu melawannya meski seluruh Elf diturunkan berperang. Kalian akan kalah! Hutan kalian akan terbakar! Kalian akan mati!" orc itu tertawa dengan mulut penuh darah hitam

"Siapa Tuanmu? Bicara!"

"Dia yang terkurung di kehampaan telah bangkit. Tuanku mengumpulkan pasukannya, perang terbesar akan terjadi dan kali ini kalian akan kalah!"sebelum sempat tertawa lagi, Haldir menusukkan pedangnya ke tenggorokan Orc itu. Wajah ngeri Nampak dari warden-warden lain yang mengelilingi kejadian itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Caras Galadhon dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Lord Celeborn." Katanya sambil memasukkan pedang ke sarung. "Rumil, kau beritahu warden-warden di pos lain untuk meningkatkan penjagaan. Orc-orc ini bahkan berhasil masuk ke hutan tanpa terdeteksi."

"Baik, kapten." Jawab Rumil sebagai bawahan Haldir. "Kapten, siapa tuan mereka? siapa yang terkurung dan bangkit lagi?"

Mata Haldir menggelap, "Penguasa Kegelapan, Sauron."

"Tapi dia telah mati ribuan tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak tahu, Rumil. Maka dari itu aku ingin membicarakan ini pada Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel."

Dengan langkah cepat ia berbalik arah dan menuju Caras Galadhon. Ia tiba pada sore hari. Ia memberi salam pada Sentinel yang berjaga di luar pintu Royal Talan,

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel." Katanya pada Sentinel itu. ellon itu masuk sebentar dan keluar lagi. "Kau boleh masuk mereka ada di ruang singgasanan." Ia membuka pintu putih itu.

"My Lord, My Lady." Sapanya dengan membungkuk.

"Ada masalah apa Haldir hingga kau kembali secepat ini." Tanya Lord Celeborn dari singgasananya.

"Siang ini perbatasan kita diserang segerombolan Orc. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari biasanya dan lebih terstruktur. Mereka bukan lagi sekelompok makhluk yang hanya bisa menebaskan pedang, namun mereka kini sudah bisa memakai strategi berperang."

Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel bertukar pandang. Mengkomunikasikan pikiran dengan telepatinya. "Aku yakin masalah ini lebih baik dibahas di ruang studyku." Kata Lord Celeborn.

Mereka berdua berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang tidak terletak jauh dari ruang singgasana. Lord Celeborn membuka peta tua di tengah meja.

"Mata-mata kami melaporkan peningkatan aktivitas di Dol Guldur. Dan warden yang bertugas di pos barat melaporkan ada segerombol orc dan troll yang keluar-masuk Moria. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan men-spot pasukan orc Moria ini longmarch menuju Dol Guldur dalam jumlah besar." Kata Lord Celeborn menunjuk titik-titik dip eta yang dibicarakannya. "Dan kini frekuensinya semakin sering. Kami mengira orc-orc Moria itu kini berpindah markas ke Dol Guldur."

Lady Galadriel berkata, "Dalam rapat dewan putih yang aku hadiri di Imladris beberapa bulan sebellumnya, Mithrandir menyinggung soal Necromancer. Aiwendil yang berjaga di Greenwood bertemu dengan Mithrandir di Trollshaws dan memberikan pedang Morgul padanya, pedang yang dikubur bersama raja Penyihir Angmar. Ia berkata Sauron sedang bangkit dan mengumpulkan pasukan dari seluruh penjuru Middle-earth. Hutan Greenwood kini dihinggapi penyakit dan sekarang kaum mortal menyebutnya Mirkwood. Laba-laba besar menjajah bagian selatan Greenwood." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Laba-laba biakan Ungoliant ini berasal dari benteng tua Dol Guldur."

Haldir terdiam, mencerna informasi ini. banyak hal yang terjadi diluar perbatasan Lorien tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia menyangka setelah ribuan tahun hidup damai, akhirnya Middle-earth dapat bangkit lagi. Namun mereka terlena oleh kedamaian, karena dibelakang mereka, ternyata musuh sedang mengatur strategi dan mengumpulkan aliansi. "Salah satu Orc kami tangkap dan diinterogasi. Makhluk itu menyerang perbatasan karena menginginkan sesuatu untuk Sauron."

Kini Lord Celeborn menatap Haldir dengan penasaran, "Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Lorien?"

"Leia."

Lord Celeborn terkejut dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Leia? mengapa mereka menginginkannya?"

Dengan menghela nafas, Haldir menjawab. "Mereka berkata Sauron menginginkannya untuk dijadikan pelayannya. Leia mampu membawa pasukan kegelapan yang kuat dari dunia lain. Mereka kini memburunya."

"Kalau begitu kita juga dalam bahaya. Mereka sudah tahu Leia berada di Loth Lorien dan mereka tidak akan berhenti untuk menyerang hutan ini." Lord Celeborn menaruh jarinya di dagu.

"Itu yang aku khawatirkan juga. Orc yang menyerang kami siang ini mampu masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa terdeteksi. Untunglah kami merasakan keberadaan mereka sebelum mereka masuk ke kota."

"Ini masalah yang serius! Lorien tidak mampu menahan gelombang serangan Orc secara terus menerus. Mereka kini lebih cerdas, kita bukan lagi berhadapan dengan makhluk dungu yang mudah kita panah. Namun musuh yang paham strategi perang."

Kini, Lady Galadriel angkat bicara, "Jika mereka mendapatkan Leia, bahkan seluruh kaum Elf dari Valinor pun tidak akan mampu menahan serangan dari pasukan kegelapan dunia lain. Aku telah melihatnya dalam cermin, dengan kecerdasan dan senjatanya mereka mampu menghancurkan seluruh Arda hanya dalam hitungan hari."

Wajah Haldir memucat. Bulu-bulu halusnya merinding. Jenis Makhluk apa yang mampu menghancurkan Arda hanya dalam hitungan hari?

"Haldir, terima kasih atas informasimu. Aku dan istriku akan segera membahasnya bersama dewan penasihat. Kini pulanglah, kau pasti sudah kelelahan setelah menghadapi Orc dan langsung berjalan kesini."

Haldir membungkuk. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju talannya, memastikan Leia baik-baik saja. Mengetahui hal apa yang akan menimpa gadisnya, ia ingin segera pulang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Belakangan ini ia sangat merindukannya, waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Leia semakin sedikit sampai akhirnya tidak ada sama sekali. Dia rindu wajahnya yang merona ketika Haldir menggodanya, masakannya, dan juga ciumannya yang hangat.

Dia ingin menghabiskan dua bulan ini bersamanya, namun kewajibannya untuk berlatih seni Healing membatasi waktunya. Dan mengingat wajah kecewanya ketika Haldir tidak merayakan hari jadi bersamanya ,membuat hatinya hancur. Kini Haldir tidak ingin apapun selain mengetahui Leia aman disisinya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara merdu yang dikenalinya memanggil, "Haldir! Kau sudah pulang!" Debelum ia sadar, dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan gadis itu dihadapan publik. Haldir membeku. Perlahan ia membalas pelukannya

"Mengapa kau melamun sambil berjalan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ada masalah serius di perbatasan." Jawab Haldir.

Gadis itu memegang tangan Haldir dan menuntunnya, "Ayo bicarakan masalahmu sambil makan malam ditalanku, Kebetulan aku memasak lebih malam ini."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju talan yang dituju, talan Marissa.


	21. Chapter 21 : Antara Tugas dan Hati

Malam makin larut. Aku memakan makan malamku sendiri sekarang seperti biasa. Tidak perlu aku menunggu Haldir dan kelaparan sampai tengah malam. Semenjak dia pulang dari perbatasannya seminggu lalu, dia berubah. Selalu pulang kerumah larut malam dan pergi subuh-subuh sekali. Ketika aku berusaha memeluknya, dia mendorong dirinya dari pelukanku dan berkata Dia perlu waktu. Awalnya aku sangat sakit dengan penolakannya, namun aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah di perbatasan. Seminggu ini pula kami tidak bicara satu patah katapun, ia selalu pulang larut saat aku sudah tertidur, dan pergi sebelum aku terbangun. Aku membuang makanan yang tersisa, dia pasti sudah makan malam di tempat lain.

Flashback

 _"Ini_ _masalah_ _serius, Haldir. Aku_ _tidak akan membiarkan_ _hutan_ _seindah_ _Lorien_ _ini_ _dikuasai_ _Orc_ _hanya karena gadis_ _itu ada disini!" seru_ _Marissa_ _untuk yang kesekian_ _kalinya._

 _"Kita_ _juga_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _membiarkan_ _mereka_ _mendapatkan Leia, kau_ _harus_ _paham_ _bahayanya akan lebih_ _besar." Kata_ _Haldir_ _dengan_ _lembut. Ia_ _tidak_ _mengerti_ _mengapa_ _Marissa_ _bersikukuh_ _untuk_ _mengeluarkan Leia dari_ _Lorien. Bukankah_ _mereka_ _teman, meski_ _ia_ _jarang_ _terlihat_ _bersama Leia._

 _"Haldir, dia_ _bisa_ _pergi_ _ke_ _tempat_ _lain. Misalnya Greenwood, mereka_ _punya_ _benteng_ _untuk_ _menahan_ _serangan_ _orc. Atau_ _mengirimnya_ _ke_ _kerajaan dwarf di Iron Hills, itu_ _seperti_ _melempar_ _dua_ _burung_ _dengan_ _satu batu. disatu_ _sisi_ _Lorien akan aman, disisi_ _lain Leia juga_ _aman_ _disana."_

 _Haldir_ _terdiam, matanya_ _menghindari mata Marissa. Melihat_ _ia_ _sudah_ _menang_ _separuh_ _jalan, Marissa_ _bertanya, "Haldir, mana yang lebih_ _penting, Lorien_ _atau_ _perasaanmu?"_

 _Haldir_ _terkejut_ _dengan_ _pertanyaan_ _tiba-tiba_ _itu. "Apa_ _maksudmu?" tanyanya_ _balik._

 _"Sekarang_ _kita_ _lihat_ _situasinya, kau_ _dan Leia, Eldar_ _dan_ _Edain. Katakan_ _padaku, apa_ _kau_ _berniat_ _untuk_ _menikahinya?"_

 _Haldir_ _menganga._

 _'Mengapa_ _ia_ _bertanya_ _seperti_ _itu? aku_ _belum_ _mau_ _memikirkan_ _pernikahan_ _dengan_ _siapapun. Bahkan_ _aku_ _tidak_ _mampu_ _membayangkan_ _diriku_ _dikelilingi_ _elfling-elfling yang berebut_ _mencariperhatian.' Katanya_ _dalam_ _hati._

 _"Aku_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _memikirkan_ _pernikahan."_

 _Mata Marissa_ _berbinar, "Disitulah_ _kau_ _salah. Leia itu_ _seorang_ _Edain, suatu_ _saat_ _dia akan menua_ _dan_ _mati. Kau_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _menyimpannya_ _terus_ _selama_ _hidupnya, apa_ _kau_ _tidak_ _ingin_ _disisa_ _hidupnya Leia menikah_ _dan_ _meninggal_ _dikelilingi_ _cucu-cucunya?"_

 _Jantung_ _Haldir_ _berhenti_ _sejenak. Ia_ _selalu_ _lupa_ _bahwa Leia adalah_ _manusia, menganggap_ _ia akan selamanya ada disisinya_ _dan_ _melupakan_ _tentang_ _kematiannya_ _kelak. Namun_ _melihat_ _kenyataan_ _sekarang, dia_ _juga_ _tidak_ _mau Leia meninggal_ _sendiri_ _tanpa_ _pernah_ _merasakan_ _rasanya_ _menggendong_ _anak._

 _Jika_ _ida_ _menikahi Leia dalam_ _kondisi_ _ini, suatu_ _saat Leia akan mati_ _dan_ _Haldir akan hidup_ _dalam_ _duka, lalu_ _memudar. Meninggalkan_ _Lorien yang menjadi_ _hutan_ _tercintanya_ _dan_ _meninggalkan_ _tugasnya_ _sebagai_ _Marcwarden. Dia_ _tidak_ _ingin_ _berpisah_ _dengan_ _hutan yang ia_ _tinggali_ _semenjak_ _elfling_ _bersama_ _orangtuanya. Dia_ _berjanji_ _pada_ _adarnya_ _untuk_ _memprioritaskan_ _keamanan_ _Caras_ _Galadhon_ _diatas_ _segalanya. Dan itu_ _berarti_ _juga_ _diatas_ _urusan_ _pribadinya._

 _Tangannya_ _mengepal. Ia_ _membayangkan Leia menikah_ _dengan_ _pria_ _lain_ _dan_ _memiliki_ _anak. Dia_ _tidak_ _sanggup_ _melihat Leia berada_ _di_ _pelukan_ _pria_ _lain. Namun_ _jika_ _ditanya_ _antara_ _tugas_ _dan_ _cinta_ _mana yang lebih_ _penting, tugas_ _selalu_ _menjadi yang utama. Dan dengan_ _begitu, dia_ _terpaksa_ _harus_ _melepas Leia._

 _"Sebelum Leia terlalu_ _bergantung_ _padamu, dan_ _semakin_ _terluka. Lebih_ _baik_ _kau_ _sedikit-sedikit_ _memberinya_ _pengertian_ _mengapa kalian tidak_ _bisa_ _bersama."_

 _Perlahan_ _Marissa_ _menaruh_ _tangannya_ _di_ _dada_ _Haldir, "Aku_ _yakin_ _setelah_ _ini_ _dia akan menemukan_ _pria_ _lain_ _untuk_ _dinikahi_ _dan_ _akhirnya_ _dapat_ _hidup_ _bahagia." Ia_ _lalu_ _mendekatkan_ _wajahnya_ _ke_ _telinga_ _Haldir_ _dan_ _berbisik, " Dan aku_ _yakin_ _kau akan menemukan_ _elleth yang bisa_ _menjadi_ _istrimu_ _kelak."_

END FLASHBACK

Marissa POV

Aku dan Haldir semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini. Dia mengajakku ke taman berdua. Betapa senangnya hatiku. Kami berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Haldir, mengapa Leia masih tinggal di talanmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia seperti menghindari sesuatu. Apa itu? Dia tidak tahu jawabannya? sudah jelas sekali dia hanya memanfaatkan Leia untuk kepuasannya saja. Gadis itu seperti permen karet, yang bisa dikunyah dan diludahi tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ranjang, dia tidak pernah punya pacar sepanjang hidupnya. Jika Haldir membutuhkan Leia untuk urusan seks, aku akan menunjukkan padanya apa itu kenikmatan.

Dengan perlahan aku menelungkupkan tanganku di pundaknya. Aku duduk dipahanya, menghadap wajahnya. Jantungku berdebar. Haldir menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Marissa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisiknya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan ciuman. Dia terkejut, namun tidak melepaskan ciumanku. Aku menggerakkan lidahku di bibirnya, perlahan dia membuka bibirnya dan lidah kami beradu dengan panas. Aku melepas bibirku untuk mengambil nafas.

"Marissa-"

Aku menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. perlahan ia memelukku dan menciumku balik dengan gairah yang sama. entah berapa lama kami berciuman di taman itu.

"Suruh dia pergi dari talanmu, please."

"Akan ku pikirkan."

Senyum puas terpasang diwajahku, Aku telah mendapatkan Haldir.

Leia?  
Bye bebek buruk rupa.

Leia POV

Aku mengelus pendant yang menggantung di leherku. Sudah lebih dari tujuh bulan sejak kedatanganku di Middle-earth dan aku masih belum tahu caranya kembali ke Bumi. Aku duduk sendiri pada sore hari itu menikmati siraman matahari di tubuhku. Sejak Haldir jarang ada dirumah, tidak banyak pekerjaan yang aku lakukan. Dan itu membuatku bosan setengah mati. Terkadang aku menulis kisah-kisah romantic dari duniaku hingga kisah-kisah Disney. Sudah lebih dari tiga kisah selesai aku tulis, yaitu kisah dari film Ever After yang mirip kisah Cinderella, kisah putri Mulan yang pergi mencari jatidirinya, dan kisah The Sleeping Beauty. Semua itu kutaruh dalam sebuah buku yang aku sembunyikan didalam kamar tamu.

Terkadang aku bingung pada Haldir, dia semakin menjauhiku dan menghindar bertemu denganku. Aku mencurigai ini karena waktunya bersama Marissa, ia mendengarkan hasutan Marissa tentang diriku.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Ketiga ellon temanku menemuiku di danau tempat kami biasa berenang. Mereka telah menggelar kain lebar dan menyuguhkan berbagai makanan istimewa yang mereka masak untukku. Ammar menghadiahiku perisai yang terbuat dari baja ringan dan sedikit mithril, katanya cocok bila digabungkan dengan pedangku. Aku sangat girang, aku bahkan meminta Vans untuk menyerangku dengan pedangnya dan kutangkis dengan perisai. Perisai ini sangat ringan, aku bahkan mampu melemparnya seperti Frisbee, dan begitu kuat.

Alvin menghadiahiku sebuah lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri, aku terpukau dengan suara merdunya ketika menyanyikannya. Lagu itu berisi tentang kisah seorang gadis yang mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari cinta sejatinya. Dan justru ia mendapatkan teman baru, keluarga yang terpisah, dan jati dirinya yang terlupakan.

Vans memberikanku sebuah boneka kecil dari kayu. Mirip seperti miniature. Boneka ksatria wanita dengan pedang dan perisai. Aku membalik boneka itu dan melihat tulisanku terukir disana. Aku tersenyum padanya. dia berkata, "ini seperti dirimu. kau sudah punya pedang dan perisainya, Kau hanya perlu menambahkan baju perang dan keberanianmu."

Aku habiskan sisa pagi itu dengan berenang dan makan-makan hingga matahari meninggi bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dalam berbulan-bulan ini, ketika Alvin menceritakan insidennya saat berjaga di perbatasan. Aku berterimakasih pada Valar yang mengirimkan orang-orang terbaiknya ini untuk menghiburku.

sore harinya, aku berjalan menuju pasar membeli kebutuhan untuk dapur. Aku sengaja lewat di Healing Center dan apa yang aku lihat hampir membuat keranjangku jatuh dari pegangan.

Haldir duduk di batang kayu yang tumbang, wajahnya berbinar karena sesuatu yang dibicarakan Marissa. Mereka duduk berdua sangat dekat, kemudian Marissa menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Haldir dan Haldir tampak nyaman dengan kedekatan itu.

"Haldir!" suaraku menggema di antara pepohonan. Ia lompat dan terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia memasang topeng di wajahnya dan menyambutku dengan lembut.

"Leia." katanya dengan tersenyum. Aku ingin lari ke pelukannya dan mengklaimnya di depan Marissa, namun Haldir sama sekali tidak bergerak mendekat dari tempatnya. Ia hanya menatapku. Marissa bangkit dan tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kemarilah, Haldir. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kataku mencoba menahan emosi di suaraku. Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku melihat ada yang aneh, ia seperti segan-segan. Ketika ia berada dihadapanku, aku memeluknya. Aku sadar Marissa sedang menonton kami. Kemudian aku menyiram dagunya dengan ciumanku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kataku di dadanya. "Pulanglah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Kita bisa ke gua Orneath, aku ingin melihat orb-orb itu lagi." Kataku dengan semangat.

"Kau bisa kesana sendiri, Leia. kau sudah tahu jalannya." Aku tertawa, berpikir ia hanya menggodaku. namun ketika melihat wajahnya aku berhenti , dia benar-benar serius. perlahan Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan melihatku dari bawah matanya.

"Aku ingin kesana denganmu, Haldir. Dan kau tidak banyak waktu untukku selama kau ada di kota. Kau berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku setelah kau kembali."

Ia memicingkan matanya kebawah menatapku, "Aku punya kewajiban disini, mempelajari teknik Healing untuk keselamatan pasukanku." Katanya dengan dingin.

Aku melirik Marissa dibelakangnya, "Tapi aku lihat kau hanya duduk disini bersamanya." Aku menggenggam tangannya, memintanya untuk mengertiku, "Kumohon , Haldir. Hanya satu hari saja bersamaku. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Kataku. Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunku ketika tiba-tiba Marissa berdiri disamping Haldir. Tangannya terlipat dibawah dadanya dengan angkuh.

"Tinggalkan dia, Leia. Haldir bukan barangmu untuk disimpan. Berikan dia ruang gerak, Demi Valar! Kau hanya merantainya untuk dirimu sendiri. Dia butuh kebebasan untuk terlepas dari gadis manja dan egois sepertimu. Kau selalu mengikutinya seperti anak ayam dan menggangu tugasnya! Dan kini dengan kehadiranmu, kau mengganggu waktu latihan kami! Pergilah!" usirnya sambil melemparkan tangan menyuruhku untuk pergi. Aku menganga, dan mendekat ke Haldir yang menghindari mataku.

"Pergilah, Leia. Aku sangat sibuk." Dia melepas tanganku dengan jijik.

"Haldir, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku sehari saja!"

Dengan nyalang Haldir menjawab, "Aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan menuntutku! Kau lupa posisimu, pelayan!"

Kata-katanya menusukku dalam. _Pelayan._

 _"_ Mulai besok aku ingin kau pergi dari talanku. Aku butuh privasi dirumahku sendiri." Katanya singkat lalu berbalik arah dan pergi.

Dengan melempar seringai penuh kemenangan padaku, Marissa berlari menyusul Haldir dan berjalan disampingnya. Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut menganga dan tangan tergantung diudara, dimana Haldir baru saja melepasnya.

Sebelum aku terjatuh di tempat ini dan menangis, aku berlari dengan cepat menuju talan. Airmata menetes dengan deras dipipiku. Aku lemparkan tubuhku ke kasur dan membasahinya dengan airmataku. "Haldir...Haldir.." kataku berulang-ulang dalam isakan.

Ketakutanku kini menjadi kenyataan. Kasih sayang yang dia tunjukkan padaku selama ini hanya sandiwara. Semua yang kami lakukan, ciuman, pelukan, kata-kata sayang, semuanya hanya kepalsuan. Aku merasa seperti ribuan panah menusuk tubuhku. Luka dihatiku ini lebih sakit dibanding kematian, pikirku. Aku menangis di tempat tidur sampai matahari tenggelam dan bintang-bintang bermunculan di langit. Aku sangat lelah—sangat tidak berdaya, hati yang kuberikan seutuhnya padanya, dengan mudah ia patahkan. Aku seperti kotoran yang dengan mudahnya ia injak.

Dengan meringkukkan tubuhku di kasur, aku menggenggam dengan keras bantal milik Haldir dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" kataku seolah-olah bantal itu adalah Haldir. "Aku mencintaimu, Haldir." Aku memeluk bantal itu erat. Dan membiarkan rasa lelah menguasaiku, Aku tertidur dengan air mata masih mengalir dipipiku.

" _Leia..."_

sebuah suara wanita memanggilku. Aku berada di sebuah taman bunga dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Rumputnya hijau membentang sangat luas. Dua air terjun yang jatuh dari dua tebing yang berhadapan, rubah-rubah kecil yang berlari dan sembunyi di lubang pohon, serta bangku-bangku kayu yang tersusun rapi mengelilingi air mancur itu.

Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat wanita terindah yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku. Rambutnya hitam memanjang sampai ke mata kakinya dengan kepangan-kepangan kecil disisinya. Ia memakai mahkota dengan hiasan-hiasan berkilau yang menjulur di sela rambutnya. Ia memiliki kulit putih pucat, mata sebiru samudra, dan bibir merah muda. Dengan gaun biru langitnya, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiriku.

Seketika aku sadar siapa yang berdiri dihadapanku.

Elbereth, sang Penjaga Bintang.


	22. Chapter 22 : Keputusan

_Seketika aku sadar siapa yang berdiri dihadapanku._

 _Elbereth, Penjaga Bintang._

Ia berjalan dengan anggun kearahku. Dengan kikuk aku membungkuk padanya. Dia tertawa renyah, "kau begitu manis, dear. tidak perlu canggung. Duduklah bersamaku." Dia duduk di bangku dan menepuk sebelahnya, mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk.

Dengan gugup aku duduk disampingnya, "Tempat ini sangat indah." Kataku.

Dia tersenyum, "Ini adalah taman di kerajaanku di Valimar. Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi mengapa kau membawaku kesini? Apa ini mimpi?" tanyaku seperti anak kecil yang penasaran.

Ia mengelus pipiku, "Iya, dear, ini mimpi. Aku hanya membawa Fea-mu kesini. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu, aku membawamu kemari untuk membimbingmu menyelesaikan misimu."

"Misiku? Maksudmu, kau ingin membantuku kembali ke Bumi?"

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Bukan, misimu harus dikerjakan sendiri. Sampai sekarang kau masih belum ingat apapun tentang kehidupanmu yang dulu?

Kehidupanku yang dulu? Apa maksudnya hidupku saat masih di Bumi? Tentu aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Seolah membaca pikiranku, dia melanjutkan, "Bukan nak, lebih jauh kebelakang, kehidupanmu sebelumnya sebagai Ergion."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksudmu, my Lady. Aku tidak ingat apapun selain masa kecilku di Jakarta."

"Dan karena itu, kau harus melihat jauh ke dalam memorimu. Di duniamu, para Ergion-manusia dengan kemampuan spiritual tinggi-menemukan bahwa seseorang akan terlahir kembali setiap 1700 tahun sekali. Di kehidupanmu sebelumnya, kau adalah seorang Ergion, salah seorang master. Kau bertugas menjaga portal dan melindungi kaum-mu sama seperti master lainnya. Dan kau harus mengingat semua yang telah diajarkan padamu di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Jadi, aku adalah seorang Master yang terlahir kembali? Terlahir kembali sama seperti Glorfindel?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana aku dapat mencari ingatan lama di memoriku, sementara aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Setelah aku tahu semuanya dari Lady Galadriel, berulang kali aku mencoba menutup mata dan mengingat-ingat, namun yang ada hanyalah warna hitam. Seperti sesuatu memblok-ku."

"Untuk itu, dear. Kau harus keluar melihat dunia, menghadapi rasa takutmu, dengan itu memori satu-persatu akan muncul."

"Kau memintaku untuk menjelajahi middle-earth?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Bukan menjelajahi, lebih tepatnya...ah! Melihat langsung kejadian-kejadian tertentu di middle-earth." Ia melihatku dari sudut matanya, "Aku tahu, kau mengetahui event-event penting di masa depan. Untuk itulah, aku minta kau gunakan pengetahuanmu itu untuk melihat event itu. tapi aku ingatkan, dear, jangan sampai kau mengubah part-part penting dalam event itu."

Mataku melebar. Apa maksudnya, aku harus ambil bagian di misi Thorin dan misinya Frodo? Bagaimana mungkin! Event-event itu terjadi dalam rentang 60 tahun! Bagaimana bisa seorang nenek-nenek berjalan dengan the Fellowship ke Mordor? Boromir akan mendepakku bahkan sebelum aku melangkah keluar Rivendell!

Lagi-lagi, Elbereth tertawa. "Pikiranmu sungguh menghiburku, nak." Ia tertawa lagi, "Satu lagi yang lupa kuberitahukan padamu. Seorang Master, diberkahi keabadian. Kau ingat tentang Poseidon, Zeus, Dewi Kwan Im? mereka juga seorang Ergion dengan keahliannya masing-masing. Dan keahlianmu adalah membuka dan menutup portal, dimana Ergion lain tidak dapat melakukannya."

Aku menganga untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu. aku seorang Dewi? Jika saja dihadapanku bukan Elbereth, aku pasti sudah terbahak-bahak dan menyuruhnya berobat ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Ia tersenyum, "Baiklah, dear, tubuhmu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Senang berbincang denganmu. Selamat tinggal." Katanya. Dia mencium dahiku dan dunia disekitarku memudar.

Aku tersentak dan bangun. Ini gila! Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kalungku bersinar kebiruan. Aku menyentuhnya dan terasa hangat. Aku menoleh kesamping, tempat Haldir seharusnya tidur. Spreinya masih tertata rapi. Ia tidak tidur denganku malam ini. dimana ia tidur? aku menghela nafas, memori kejadian kemarin kembali menyerangku. Dia mengusirku dari talannya.

Dengan berat aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencuci wajahku. Aku menatap cermin dan tersenyum sinis. Aku baru membuka mata sekarang, bagaimana mungkin seorang Haldir, ellon paling famous di Lorien, mencintai gadis jelek sepertiku. Sementara dia punya lusinan elleth menawan yang bersedia berlutut untuknya kapanpun.

Aku sadar sekarang posisiku dimatanya. Ia hanya memanfaatkan jasaku sebagai pelayan untuk memuaskannya. Ardaneth pernah memberitahuku terkadang seorang pelayan yang disenangi tuannya, akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama di talan. Tentu dengan persetujuan pelayan tersebut, dan tanpa paksaan. Ya, itulah posisiku sekarang, bukan sebagai kekasih, namun sebagai pelayan.

Setelah kenyataan menghampiriku, aku memutuskan untuk mengepak barang-barangku dan kembali ke talan lama. Mencoba melupakan semua perasaanku padanya, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bergelantungan di lengannya ataupun meminta-minta cintanya seperti pengemis. Aku seorang manusia, dan manusia tidak akan memudar karena duka. Manusia mampu bangkit dan melanjutkan hidupnya meski tanpa pasangan hidup. Aku telah melakukan segalanya untuk membuatnya mencintaiku, namun jika dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan terhadapku, siapa aku untuk memaksanya?

Ya, aku harus bangkit. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia menginjak-injak diriku dibawah kakinya lagi. Aku adalah Leia Amaliya, manusia dari Bumi, dewi Penjaga Portal. Jika di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah orang hebat, maka aku tidak akan membiarkan masalah kecil seperti ini membuatku jatuh. Aku punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar.

Dengan keyakinan baru aku kembali ke talan lamaku. Aku akan pergi dari sini dan melihat dunia diluar perbatasan sini. Melihat orc, dwarf, naga, troll, elang, dan makhluk-makhluk fantastis lainnya. Aku tempatkan lagi baju-baju di lemariku dan pergi menuju Royal talan untuk menyampaikan keputusanku.

Aku membungkuk dihadapan Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel, "My Lord, My Lady. Aku datang kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Bicaralah, nak. Kami akan mendengarnya." Kata Lord Celeborn.

"Aku berterima kasih atas keramah-tamahan kalian disini. kalian memberiku kesempatan untuk tinggal disini dan memberiku pekerjaan. Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya hidup dibawah asuhan kalian, aku telah bertemu Elbereth dalam mimpiku. Ia menyarankanku untuk melihat ke dunia luar dan mencari pengalaman sekaligus jati diriku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti sarannya."

Lady Galadriel berdiri dari singgasananya, dia dan Lord Celeborn menghampiriku, "Kami yang merasa terhormat, seorang dewi dari dunia lain mengunjungi wilayah kami."

"Kami mendukung apapun keputusanmu." Kata Lord Celeborn. "Tapi maukah kau menunggu hingga besok malam untuk perayaan Mereth en Giliath?" tanyanya.

"Dengan senang hati, My Lord." Kataku.

Mereth en Giliath adalah perayaan bagi kaum Elves, bentuk penghormatannya terhadap Elbereth yang menjaga bintang-bintang di langit. Setiap wilayah merayakan pesta ini dengan waktu yang berbeda-beda. Imladris telah merayakannya bulan kemarin, kemudian Lorien, dan terakhir sebulan lagi akan dirayakan di Greenwood.

Aku pergi ke basecamp pelayan di talan paling bawah dari pohon Mallorn royal talan. Aku bertemu dengan Lady Rilian, sekaligus disana ada Ardaneth, aku memberitahukan bahwa aku resign dari pekerjaanku. Lalu ia menanyakan alasanku, aku berkata akan pindah ke kota manusia untuk memulai hidup bersama kaumku. Keduanya memelukku dan menangis dibahuku, mengucapkan harapannya agar aku menemukan kebahagiaan disana.

Setelah itu, aku ke bengkel penempaan menemui Ammar. Untuk memberitahu aku ingin bertemu dengannya malam ini di talanku. Aku bertemu Alvin dan Vans di Ruang Makan Umum dan memberitahu hal yang sama.

Malam itu mereka bertiga sudah duduk diruang tamuku, aku membuka jendela balkonku agar udara lebih sejuk. Aku menyediakan wine dan kue untuk mereka.

"Aku terkejut kau datang dan mengundang kami ke talan lama-mu. Kau ada masalah dengan Haldir?" Tanya Alvin, tidak sadar bahwa pertanyaannya membangkitkan luka-ku.

"Bukan itu alasanku mengundang kalian kesini. Aku punya berita, tapi aku harap kalian tidak menyebarkannya pada yang lain. Aku juga meminta hal yang sama pada Lady Rilian dan Ardaneth, serta Lord dan Lady."

"Ayolah Leia, bicara ke intinya saja. Kau membuatku penasaran." Rengek Ammar.

"Aku akan pergi." Jawabku singkat sesuai permintaannya. Mereka bertiga membeku. Vans tersedak saat meminum wine, menyebabkannya berceceran ke lantai.

"Ulangi?" pintanya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi dari Lorien. Elbereth memintaku untuk melihat dunia luar, dan menyelesaikan sebuah misi untuknya. Sayangnya aku tidak akan memberitahukan misi itu pada kalian, maaf."

Dengan keras Vans menaruh gelasnya di meja, mengagetkankku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Leia. Kau tidak boleh pergi." Katanya memaksa.

"Vans, tolonglah. Aku ingin bebas dan mencari hal baru diluar sana, mencari sesuatu yang Elbereth minta untuk kutemukan. Aku tidak bisa lari dari misi ini, karena aku akan menyesal selamanya jika gagal."

Mereka terdiam. Ammar menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemah ke kursi. Alvin memandangi gelasnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan Vans mengamatiku dengan tajam. "Apa keputusanmu sudah bulat?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, Sangat Bulat. Aku harap kalian mengerti. Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku, kalian seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membimbingku. Dan aku berterima kasih atas kehadiran kalian disaat aku membutuhkannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan persahabatan ini seumur hidupku." Kataku. Airmata menetes dari ujung mataku. Aku tertunduk.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Ammar lemah.

"Ketika cahaya pertama setelah Mereth en Giliath. Lord Celeborn memberiku sebuah kuda untuk membantu perjalananku."

Ammar tiba-tiba memelukku. "Aku tahu suatu saat kita akan berpisah, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak selamanya. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi." Kataku penuh misteri.

Mereka memasang wajah bingung, aku tersenyum hampir menyeringai. Sampai sekarang mereka belum tahu tentang immortality-ku dan msisiku untuk membawa survivor di Bumi ke Middle-earth. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi mereka ketika aku kembali lagi.

Kemudian Vans dan Alvin bergabung memelukku "Terserah katamu, Leia. tapi tolong jaga keselamatanmu." Kata Vans.

"Dan jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh." Tambah Alvin.

Aku tertawa kecil, betapa beruntungnya aku punya sahabat seperti mereka.

Keesokan harinya kami berempat berkumpul di tepi danau, merayakan pesta perpisahan private kami. Ammar membuatkan tali yang diikatkan pada cabang mallorn yang tinggi, dengan anyaman harness di ujungnya. Sore ini kami akan melakukan hal gila lainnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum kepergianku. Bangee Jumping. Kami akan loncat dari batang yang berbeda dengan batang dimana tali diikatkan, sehingga tali akan mengayun dengan tinggi.

"Oke, dua orang yang berteriak paling kencang, ia harus menggendong pemenangnya sampai gerbang kota." Tantang Alvin.

Vans melompat duluan, dengan girang dia berteriak. Talinya mengayun kekanan dan kekiri. Dengan tangannya, dia mengusap permukaan air dibawahnya tiap melewati titik terendah, lalu melepaskan harnessnya hingga ia terjatuh ke air.

Selanjutnya, Ammar menarik talinya keatas dan memasangkannya pada Alvin. Ia lompat dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Aku terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi panic wajahnya tiap tali mengayun dari titik tertinggi ke titik lain.

Hingga akhirnya aku loncat. Luapan Adrenalin muncul dengan cepat ditubuhku. Aku berteriak dengan keras, melepas semua emosiku belakangan ini. dan tertawa kegirangan ketika tali berayun berulang-ulang. "I LOVE MY LIFEEEE!" Teriakku sambil merentangkan tanganku seolah sedang terbang. Hingga akhirnya ayunan berhenti, aku melepas harnessku dan tercebur ke danau.

Terakhir Ammar loncat dengan gaya ala pelompat indah. Ia teriak dengan girang. "WOHOO..." teriaknya sambil menggenggam tali yang mengayun.

Kami berenang sebentar. Aku ke semak-semak untuk mengganti pakaian sementara teman-temanku berganti di tepi danau.

"Jadi siapa yang kalah?" tanyaku.

"Mendengar dari pitch suaranya yang paling keras dan dinilai dari ekspresi wajahnya..."kata Vans seolah-olah juri acara pertandingan, "Maka kau dan Alvin harus menggendong kita berdua."

Aku megap-megap.

"Peraturan adalah peraturan." Katanya dengan senyum puas.

Sambil memutar bola mata Aku menepuk pundakku. "Baik, ayo siapa bayi yang mau aku gendong." Kataku mengejek. Mereka tertawa.

Vans maju dan menempelkan tangannya ke pundakku dari belakang. Aku menekuk lututku dan mengangkat kakinya. Dengan menggeram aku berjalan. Selangkah...dua langkah...

Dari belakangku, Alvin menggendong Ammar dan menyusulku, "Yang terakhir sampai dia pecundang" godanya dan berjalan dengan cepat mendahuluiku. Dengan menggeram aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi. Vans terbahak-bahak dibelakangku, dan tiba-tiba aku tersandung dan menjatuhkan kami berdua.

Wajahku mencium tanah dengan Vans menindihku. Ia tidak bangkit, justru memelukku dari posisi itu dan mencium rambutku. Ia berbisik, "Aku berharap hidup kita bisa sejalan, Leia. aku berharap kau selalu ada disini, bersama kami." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Bersamaku."

Jantungku berdetak cepat, aku menutup mata. Sesuatu yang aneh kudengar dari suaranya. Seperti sebuah permintaan, permohonan yang tidak mampu ia ucapkan langsung. Ia mencium kepalaku, "Jaga dirimu." katanya lalu bangkit dan menarikku.

"Alvin belum jauh kita masih bisa mengejarnya." Katanya. tiba-tiba ia menggendongku dengan gaya pengantin dan berlari dengan cepat menyusul Alvin. Aku mengaitkan tanganku di lehernya dan menatapnya dari bawah. Kuamati rambut hitamnya yang berkibar diterpa angin, ia menatap kebawah dan tersenyum dengan kelembutan. Aku melihat begitu banyak emosi di matanya. Sebuah realisasi menghantamku, Ia mencintaiku.

Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini? kulihat cinta itu bukan sekedar cinta kakak-adik yang kini aku rasakan kepadanya, namun cinta seorang kekasih yang menunggu untuk dibalas. Cinta yang sabar, dan lembut. Mataku berkaca-kaca, aku melihat terlallu jauh mencari cinta namun orang itu ternyata selama ini ada di dekatku, menjadi bahu untuk airmataku, ia yang ada ketika aku jatuh di lubang terdalam, dan dia pula yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku bangkit. Dia adalah Vans, malaikat pelindungku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dilehernya, Valar, mengapa aku begitu buta.


	23. Chapter 23 : Cinderella dan Ibu Peri

Aku panic. Kenapa aku menjadi pikun begini. Mereth en Giliath tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan aku baru ingat tidak memiliki gaun yang pantas untuk ke pesta. Aku membongkar lemariku. Merah-hijau-biru- aku mengangkat gaun-gaun lamaku satu persatu. Oh, tidak ada harapan! Aku akan lebih mirip pelayan dibandingkan tamu pesta. Tapi memang dulu aku pelayan, kan?

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintuku, aku membukanya dan melihat Ardaneth berdiri dihadapanku. "Lady Galadriel menunggumu di royal talan." Katanya. Aku masih belum menemukan gaunku dan kini aku harus menemui Lady Galadriel. Dengan menghela nafas aku menjawab,

"Baiklah."

Kami sampai di royal talan. Ardaneth menuntunku menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di koridor panjang. Sepanjang koridor kulihat lukisan keluarga bangsawan, Lord Elrond bersama istri dan anaknya, juga Lady Galadriel bersama suami dan anaknya.

Ardaneth mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Kata Lady Galadriel dari balik pintu.

Ardaneth membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk, lalu menutupnya. Kulihat Lady Galadriel berdiri disebuah cermin rias. Punggungnya menghadap kearahku. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum, "Aku tebak kau pasti tidak punya gaun untuk ke pesta nanti." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersipu, "Kau benar, My Lady."

"Duduklah disini." Katanya menunjuk bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Aku duduk, bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Lady Galadriel. Ia berjalan ke sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan gaun. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah kulihat. Gaun hitam dengan sentuhan emas. Bordiran-bordiran rumit tergambar di bagian roknya.

"Ini adalah hadiahku untuk Celebrian, anakku, untuk hari jadinya. Namun sebelum ia merayakannya, ia diculik Orc. Dia tidak pernah lagi punya kesempatan merayakan pesta hari jadinya." Lady Galadriel bercerita dengan sedih.

"Pasti ia akan sangat cantik memakai gaun itu." kataku.

Dia tersenyum, "Dan sekarang, gaun ini kuberikan padamu. Terkadang kau mengingatkanku pada Celebrian, kau memiliki semangat dan keras kepala yang sama dengannya. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau memakainya."

Aku ternganga. Gaun mewah ini untukku, diberikan padaku? Aku mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Menolak pemberian seorang Elf sama saja dengan menghina Elf tersebut. Dan aku ingin membuat Lady Galadriel senang di malam special ini.

Dia membantuku memakai gaun, mendandaniku, dan menghias rambutku dengan tiara kecil. Sepatu berwarna emas dari sutra menghiasi kakiku. Ia mengamatiku, dan mengangguk setuju. Aku menatap cermin dan terkesiap. Dihadapanku berdiri seorang bangsawan anggun yang cantik. Beberapa helai rambutku sengaja dijatuhkan kebawah oleh Lady Galadriel untuk mempercantiknya.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengirimkanmu pendamping." Katanya, "Semoga sinar bintang menerangi malammu."'

Aku menunggu dengan grogi. Tak beberapa lama ketukan terdengar, dengan cepat aku bercermin dan memastikan semuanya masih oke dan membuka pintu. Didepanku berdiri Vans, dengan tunic hitam dan sentuhan emas. Serasi denganku. Dia sangat tampan, matanya berbinar ketika melihatku. Dia mengamatiku dari atas kebawah dan tersenyum, dia menawarkan tangannya padaku.

"Mari, my Lady." Godanya. Aku tertawa kecil. Dan melangkah bersamanya ke ball room.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu Ballroom, aku melihat Ammar dan Alvin sudah berada disana. Alvin tersenyum, "Siap untuk jadi Miss Universe?" tanyanya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Aku memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

Seketika itu mereka berdua membuka pintu ballroom dengan dramatis, aku memutar bola mata. Mengandalkan Alvin untuk membuat kehebohan? HAH!

"Sambutlah, Leia Amaliya dan Antonio Vans." seru Alvin. seketika seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu. Jika saja aku tidak memakai gaun, aku sudah men-smack wajahnya dengan keras. Alvin dan Ammar membungkuk dengan dramatis dari sisi pintu, dan Vans mengangguk padaku. Aku menutup mata dan menghirup nafas panjang. Dengan rasa percaya diri aku berjalan menuju meja utama, dimana dua kursinya masih kosong untukku dan Vans.

Vans menarik kursi untukku dengan gentleman. Aku lihat sekilas Haldir juga ditempatkan di meja utama bersampingan dengan Marissa. Haldir bersebrangan denganku. Bisa kurasakan matanya menatapku lekat-lekat, namun aku mengabaikannya dan mengobrol dengan Vans disampingku.

"Vans, orang-orang disini menatapku." Bisikku dengan mencondongkan tubuhku ke samping. Vans tersenyum, "Karena kau adalah gadis tercantik disini, dan kau harus mengakuinya." Katanya lembut.

Wajahku memerah mendengar pujiannya. Mengapa ia begitu gentle malan ini? "Ingat Leia, besok kau akan pergi sebelum matahari terbit. Jangan minum banyak-banyak dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku akan mengawasimu." Bisiknya.

Aku menyeringai, "Baik, My lord." Godaku. Ia memutar bola matanya dan aku tertawa kecil.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Lord Celeborn dan Lady Galadriel turun dari tangga. Kami bangun dan memberikan hormat padanya.

"Semoga cahaya Valar menyertai kita malam ini. pesta makan ini diadakan sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk Elbereth, sang Penjaga Langit, Ratu dari Valar. Aku juga mengadakan pesta ini sebagai penghormatan terhadap salah satu penduduk Caras Galadhon yang akan pergi menjalankan misinya." Aku terkejut, tidak mengira Lord Celeborn merayakan ini sebagai pesta perpisahan juga. "Leia." katanya sambil mengangkat gelas winenya, seluruh mata menatap padaku. Kami semua mengangkat gelas dan meminumnya.

Bisa kurasakan mata Haldir tidak berpaling dariku. Apa yang dia mau? Bukankah selama ini dia yang selalu menghindariku dan ingin aku pergi darinya? Aku menatap ke segala arah kecuali kearahnya, dan memakan hidangan di hadapanku dengan perlahan. Tidak nyaman dibawah tatapan tajam Haldir. Setelah makan malam selesai, musik-musik mulai dimainkan. Para tamu bergerak ke lantai dansa. Vans mengulurkan tangannya padaku,"Mau dansa?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil tangannya. Ia membimbingku ke lantai dansa, tangannya melingkari pinggangku, dan dengan lembut mendorongku mendekatinya. Tangan kananku menyentuh pundaknya, dan tangan kiriku menggenggam tangannya. Kami seperti Tuan Putri dan Pangeran di lantai dansa, berdansa dengan lincah dan seirama. Mata Vans tidak pernah berpaling dariku, aku menatap bola mata yang sehitam alam semesta, menyimpan berbagai emosi dan rahasia. kami pindah ke spot paling sudut, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat kami. Musikk berganti lebih lambat. Vans memeluk pinggangku dan aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Dahi kami berdua bertemu. Dan aku menutup mataku.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi setelah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Aku membuka mata, "Aku berjanji, Vans."

Ia tersenyum dan berbisik, "Amin mela lle." Aku mencintaimu.

Aku berhenti sejenak, jantungku berdetak kencang.

Apa yang harus kukatakan...apa yang harus kukatakan...

Tiba-tiba kuingat semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku, kemarahan dan maafnya ketika aku tidak meminum Nensilme, waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk mengisi liburanku, wajah bahagianya ketika kami melompat dari tebing, kelembutannya dan nasihatnya untuk selalu mengikuti kata hatiku. Dia tetap menginginkanku meski aku adalah seorang Edain.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, belum siap membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Dia tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya hingga dada kami berdua saling bersentuhan, "Aku akan menunggumu, Leia."

Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, tanpa sadar bibir kami berdua bertemu. Ia menciumku dengan kelembutannya. Rasanya aneh karena ia bukan Haldir. Dia yang selama ini menunggu di balik layar, menjadi sandaranku untuk berdiri. Vans.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba suara pecahan piring terdengar dari meja utama. Kami melepas ciuman, dan mataku tertuju ke sumber suara . Aku melihat salah satu kursi kosong terjatuh disana, kursinya Haldir. Aku mencari Haldir dan ia tidak ada dimanapun.

Suara ketukan membangunkanku dari tidur, aku melihat keluar jendela. Matahari masih berat menggantung di timur. Aku bangkit dan membuka pintu, Vans sudah berdiri di hadapanku. "Sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi." Kataku menutup pintu.

Dengan cepat aku mandi dan memakai baju yang diberikan Lady Galadriel. Sebuah celana dengan tunik selutut, jubah abu-abu dengan pin daun Lorien, dan sepatu boots Elf. Tak lupa kukalungkan perisai hadiah dari Ammar dibahuku, dengan pedang dipinggangku. Aku mengangkat tas ransel coklat pemberian Lady Rilian, tidak banyak yang kubawa, hanya roti lembas, kantung air, boneka dari Vans dan baju ganti. Perjalanan ini tidak sama seperti camping, perjalanan ini amat berbahaya dan membutuhkan kecepatan sekaligus kerahasiaan, untuk itu aku tidak akan menyusahkan diri dengan membawa tas carrierku yang besar.

Kami menuju ke lapangan kecil, disana sudah berdiri Lord dan Lady, Ammar, Vans, Lady Rilian, Ardaneth, Rumil dan Orophin. Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal. Sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan terakhir kali.

"Aku lupa sesuatu!" seruku sambil berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Meskipun aku tahu bahwa hatiku telah mengeras untuk Haldir, aku masih tidak bisa menghentikan degup jantung pada pikiran bahwa aku hanya sedikit lagi bertemu untuk terakhir kali dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini, meskipun ia meninggalkanku dengan luka hati yang dalam, masih saja, aku menginginkan dan mencintainya. Akhirnya aku disini, diluar pintu talannya. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Lorien tanpa kata perpisahan dengan orang yang pernah - masih - ada dihatiku.

Aku mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu,

"Haldir?" suaraku terdengar di ruang tamu, aku masuk dan menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan gugup. Namun perasaaan gugup itu berubah, aku tertegun dan terkejut pada pemandangan paling menyakitkan yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku.

Yang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan telanjang adalah Haldir dengan Marissa yang juga telanjang, mereka bercinta dengan liar! Mata Haldir menutup dan mulutnya terbuka, sementara tangannya memegang pinggul Marissa. Ketika matanya menyimpang sedikit Marissa, dan saat itulah Dia melihatku.

"Leia?!" seru Haldir dalam shock ekstrimnya.

Aku membeku diambang pintu, wajahku tanpa ekspresi menutupi sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang menghancurkan diriku berkeping-keping. Sambil menahan luapan emosi, aku berkata dengan datar,

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena pernah mempekerjakanku disini. Maaf mengganggu kesibukanmu, My Lord. Sampai jumpa."

Marissa tidak bangkit dari posisinya diatas Haldir, dengan penuh kemenangan Ia melumat bibir Haldir. Haldir mengabaikanku dan meneruskan aktivitasnya, Ia membalas ciuman Marissa dengan panas didepan mataku. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, aku hancur. Dengan perlahan aku membungkuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan dan tanpa suara.

Wajah datar yang kupasang perlahan jatuh, emosi sakit dan luka mulai bermunculan. Aku tidak bisa menghapus memori tadi, seolah terus berulang di pikiranku. aku berjalan dengan mata penuh airmata. Airmata yang mewakili luka, pengkhianatan, ragu, dan marah yang kurasakan selama ini.

kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus menari-nari di otakku. Airmata jatuh menetes di salah satu pipiku.

7 bulan! 7 bulan aku dengan bodohnya hidup dalam mimpi, memberikan cintaku padanya, berharap dia dapat mencintaiku juga. Aku melakukan segalanya untuk membuatnya tetap disisiku, menunggu sampai dia pulang, bahkan menyiapkan masakan untuk hari jadinya.

Tapi apa yang Ia lakukan padaku? Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di talan, membuang masakan yang dengan susah payah kubuat, dan menghindariku seperti aku ini semacam penyakit! Dia habiskan waktu bersama pelacur itu setiap detik, sementara aku di talan sendirian menungguinya dengan cemas. Dia bahkan menolak pergi denganku di hari ulangtahunku, ketika aku memohon-mohon seperti pengemis didepannya dan Marissa. Dan sekarang, bahkan ketika aku akan pergi, Dia...Dia...

Ledakan emosi meluap-luap dalam dada, membuatku sesak.

 _Ini_ _sudah_ _berakhir._

Pedang yang melukai hatiku kini tertancap sangat dalam. Tidak, ini lebih menyakitkan dari tancapan pedang. Ini membuatku sekarat, namun tidak melepaskanku untuk mati. Membiarkan aku merasakan tiap detail kepedihannya. Rasa sakitnya menggerogoti tiap sudut hatiku.

Haldir, Ia menjadi lenteraku di Middle-earth, namun kini lenteraku telah padam. Pergi dan tak mungkin menyala lagi. Ia telah jauh, ke tempat yang sulit ku jangkau.

Dengan terhuyung aku membasuh wajahku di air mancur. Tidak seharusnya aku masih berharap dia mencintaiku. Upik Abu yang dicintaiPangeran Tampan hanya ada di dunia Disney. Di dunia nyata, Pangeran Tampan hanya mencintai Putri Cantik, dan itu bukan aku.

Dengan berat aku melangkahkan kaki kembali ke Lapangan. Shock dan bingung tergambar jelas di wajah teman-temanku. Vans memelukku, "Ada apa, Leia?" tanyanya sambil mengusap airmataku.

Dengan senyum palsu aku menjawab, "Aku baru mengucap perpisahan pada kawan lama. Ia sangat terpukul dan enggan melepasku, dan aku sangat terharu." Aku berbohong. Sekilas kutatap wajah Lady Galadriel, matanya menatapku dengan sedih.

 _'Rasa sakit akan membentuk_ _kepribadianmu, Leia. Jika_ _kau_ _mampu_ _bangkit, maka_ _kau akan menjadi orang yang berbeda, jauh_ _lebih_ _kuat_ _dan_ _bijak.'_ kata Galadriel di pikiranku.

Aku merenungi kata-katanya sejenak. Ada sesuatu muncul dalam diriku _A_ _determination._ Dengan tegas aku mengusap air mataku dan memandang mereka satu persatu. "Terima kasih untuk kebaikan kalian. aku sangat berhutang budi. Semoga cahaya valar menyertai kalian semua."

Aku membungkukkan badan dan menaiki kudaku. _"Namarie,_ " Selamat tinggal.

Mereka tersenyum, Lady Galadriel dan Lord Celeborn melambaikan tangannya. Sementara yang lainnya membungkuk dalam penghormatan.

 _"Noro_ _lim, Harling. Noro_ _lim!"_ Berlarilah, Harling, berlarilah. Bisikku pada kuda putih itu.

Kudaku berlari meninggalkan debu sebagai jejaknya. Meninggalkan Lorien yang menyimpan sejuta kebahagiaan dan kepedihan. kini telah aku teguhkan hatiku, aku belum kalah. Kemenangan adalah ketika kau terjatuh dan bisa berdiri kembali. Dan aku akan bangkit.

Dunia yang penuh misteri terbentang di hadapanku, dan aku tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi.

 _Sebab_ _disini_ , _semuanya_ _sudah_ _berakhir_. 

Cerita ini aku buat sebelum event The Hobbit Dan LOTR. Kedua event itu bakal muncul nanti.

i'm so thankful buat kalian yang udah vomments story ku. akhirnya kelar juga book 1, sori buat yang kecewa dengan ending Haldir/Leia yang gimanaa gitu. well, hidup gak selalu happy ending. wkwk

tapi tunggu! kisah Leia belum berakhir! dia akan bertemu dengan Pangeran Legolas, si Prince Charming-nya dan memulai lembaran baru petualangan Leia. bagaimana sih sebenernya perasaan Haldir pada Leia? Masihkah Vans menunggu Leia? Mampukah Leia menyelesaikan misinya? semuanya bakal terjawab di Book II : His Possession

stay up to date!

Pleian


	24. SEQUEL! yuhuu

Terima kasi buat pembacyang udah mampir dan ngasih review-nya. Dan kabar gembiranya, aku mempublish sequel dari Bluem Moon ini judulnya His Posession. Disana, bakal ada scene-scene The Hobbit nya cuma gak banyak dan kebnyakan nyambung nya langsung ke scene LOTR. Dan pertanyaan tentang kisah Vans, Haldir, sampai nasib Marissa bakal dijawab disana.

Kili masih tetep mati, ngikutin alur cerita. Tapi ya aku bakal kasih surprise buat fans kili x Tauriel kok (thanks buat Chafly idenya)

mau bocoran? oke deh sedikit aja.

 _"Aku masih ingat, wanita pemberani yang pernah mengejarku ke Lake-town." Kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan wanita itu. Ia menoleh dan mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. "Dia seperti sinar hangat di pagi hari, dan rambutnya berkibar seperti obor tiap kali ia menoleh, wanita itu pemberani, tidak mengikuti apapun selain hati nurani nya sendiri."_

 _Gadis itu masih mematung, tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya._

 _"Dan bagian yang paling pentingnya adalah, dia membawa sesuatu yang sangat penting dan belum dikembalikan." Pria itu tersenyum, menatap lurus manik coklat itu. "Hatiku..."_

 _waktu seakan berlalu begitu lambat. Sampai kemudian pria itu berdecak geli, "Maaf, aku paling payah berpuisi atau menggombal. Tak jarang jika guruku sering mual tiap mendengar karya sastraku."_

 _Tak bisa mempercayai matanya, gadis itu mencoba menyentuh wajah sang pria dengan hati-hati, takut akan menghilang tiba-tiba._

 _Pria itu tersenyum, "Halo Tauriel, kau merindukanku?"_


End file.
